Las travesuras de futuro
by BeastDark
Summary: los hijos de Raven y Chico bestia asen una travesura con un portal que los llevara a conocer a sus padres en el pasado... ( advertencia es mi primer fic y tengo faltas de ortografía pero por el momento es lo que puedo ofrecer)
1. El cuarto de mis padres

Las travesuras que nos depara el futuro

Capítulo: 1 el cuarto de mis padres

Monsieur Mallah me atacaba violentamente mientras protegía a su amado líder cerebro mientras yo contratacaba con gran fuerza convertido en un gorila Hera solo él y yo uno a uno el ataco despiadadamente pero yo lo derribe con una técnica que avía desarrollado mientras estaba en la patrol doom no tuvo oportunidad y lo ben si en tres movimientos después de eso me di cuenta de que todos ya avía acabado con el resto de la hermandad Madame Rouge, General Immortus, rey marioneta, cinderblock todos y cada uno avía sido congelado solo faltaba cerebro el líder de la hermandad así que sutil mente me encargue de ese malvado que avía sido mi enemigo lo congele junto con sus camaradas caído y después de haberlo congelado mientras todos me miraba dije uno de mis famosos chistes, miren chicos secos congelado el cual les pareció gracioso a todos Fin.

Mk: wow papa esa historia siempre me fascina escuchar como venciste a la hermandad del mal cunado Heras más joven

Cb: lo se hijo por eso te la cuento que pases buenas noches

Mk: mmmmm papa..

Cb: si hijo

Mk: porque no puedo entrar al cuarto tuyo y de mama

Cb: ya sabes que a mama no le gusta que entren a su cuarto

Mk: pero hoy mama dejo entrar a Arella

Cb: si pero Arella le pido permiso a tu mama para hacer su primer hechizo hijo

Mk: yo también quiero hacer hechizos como mama y Arella

Cb: cunado cumplas nueve podrás hacer lo mismo que tu hermana

Mk: falta mucho para eso

Ch: jajajajaja tendrás que esperar hijo descansa tengo que ir a ver a los gemelos

Rv: Gar que yo recuerde nadie le pareció gracioso tu chiste de sesos congelados

Cb: no me avía dado cuenta de que estabas escuchando la historia

Rv: solo escuche en final

Cb: como esta Arella

Rv: bien ya está durmiendo se cansó mucho hoy mientras realizaba su entrenamiento mental

Cb: Mark está ansioso por empezar con su entrenamiento aunque aún es muy chico me gustaría ensenarle algunas cosas mañana

Rv: está bien solo no lo vallas a lastimar a mi bebe

Cb: rae dime cunado no he sido descuidado con nuestros hijos para que no me tengas esa confianza

Rv: mmmmm deja me pensar cunado Mark tenía 3 los degastes en la lavadora, cuando cumplió 5 lo llevaste al parque y lo perdiste, a los 6 lo llevaste a un concurso de go Kars contigo y ni se mencione Arella la as olvidado alrededor de 15 veces en el supermercado

Cb: o vamos rae esos solo son simples inconvenientes nunca lo haría con la intención de las timar a mis hijos

Rv: lo sé pero sigues siendo el mismo idiota del que me enamore por eso no confió en dejarte solo con los niños

Cb: está bien rae tendré cuidado iré a ver a los gemelos

Rv: te espero en el cuarto

Chico bestia caminaba por los pasillos de la torre al cuarto que avía construido cyborg para sus dos pequeños hijos crow Hera una pequeña niña de piel verde pálida con cabellos verdes y algunos mechones purpuras mientras que brow era un niño de piel verde pálida al igual que su hermana con el mismo tipo de cabello y los dos poseían una pequeña piedra chakra en sus frentes, justo cuando chico bestia salía del cuarto de sus pequeños se topó con su gran amigo cyborg el cual iba muy apurado.

Cb: hey cy a dónde vas con tanta prisa decía el chico verde

Cy: viejo tengo que ir a conseguir un poco de chocolate o jinx me matara con esto del embarazo sus cambios de humor son inevitables no sé qué voy hacer cuando nazca él bebe ya es muy difícil cuidar a dos niños en casa pero tres

Cb: jajajaja no te preocupes será sencillo

Cy: viejo no sé cómo logras tu estar tan tranquilo cuidando de 4 pequeños

Cb: eso es porque soy un gran padre cy si hasta robín es un desordenado al momento de cuidar a sus hijos starfire lo tiene castigado por a ver puesto a el pequeño John en peligro

Cy: jajajaja viejo solo a él se le ocurre ensenarle a su hijo a saltar desde un edificio a los 3 años con quien piensa que esta con Batman jajajajajaja

Cb: Bueno viejo hasta mañana suerte con tus problemas

Al día siguiente todos despiertan en una mañana normal y pacifica todos se encuentra almorzando en la cocina de la torre, mientras la princesa tamaraniana cocina una cosa gelatinosa que solo ella y sus pequeños podía digerir sin enfermarse excepto dos personitas que aún seguían dormidas como de costumbre, robín al notar esto se levantó de la mesa al ir a buscar a su compañero de equipo y claro esto tenía una segunda intención salvarse del platillo que cocinaba su amada esposa.

Rb: bien chicos iré a despertar a chico bestia

Rv: suerte con eso lo intente durante 15 min

Cy: a ese pequeño brócoli caminante no se levanta hasta después de medio día

Jx: deberías ponerle más atención a tu marido raven

Dice la peli rosada de una manera un poco desafiante y algo burlona de la peli violeta

Rv: preocúpate de tus asuntos rarita de pelo rosa

St: chicas tranquilícense no es para tanto que= el amigo chico bestia un no se levante y el pequeño Mark solo quiere ser igual a su padre

Rv: eso es lo que me preocupa star

A: mama si quieres puedo ir a levantar a mi hermano

Rv: si por favor hija tengo que alimentar a crow y brow

Jn: yo quiero ir también a despertar al primo Mark puedo ir también arella

Ee: mama yo también puedo ir con los primos me gusta ver como despiertan a Mark

TY: yo también ma si porfas quiero ir con los primos

Jx: bueno vallan no se tarde la comida se enfriara

Cy: por qué será que les gusta a todos ir a despertar a Mark

Rv: no lo sé son niños les gusta estar juntos creo

ST: es glorioso que a nuestros hijos les guste estar juntos y a donde se fue robín

Los pequeños niños se dirigían al cuarto del pequeño Mark logan una pequeña niña de piel pálida con cabello verde al igual que sus ojos de alrededor de unos 10 años de edad con una sonrisa un poco tenebrosa causada por la travesura que estaba a punto de realizar a su pequeño hermano indefenso detrás de ella la seguía otra niña de piel pálida con un cabello un tanto peculiar de color rosa rizado y unos hermosos ojos cafases de unos 10 años esta llevaba a un niño agarrado de la mano un tanto parecidos pero este llevaba la cabeza rapada y tenía al igual que su hermana unos grandes ojos cafeses y en sus brazos llevaba dos guantes algo extraños pero tecnológicos de algunos 8 años y por encima de ellos iba un niño de piel algo naranjada de cabello negro junto con un antifaz que cubría su cara de alrededor de unos 9 años .

Ee: arella que planeas que le vas hacer a tu hermano

A: am Aller mientras entrenaba con mama pude ver algunos libro de mama y me mostro como levitar cosas quiero levitar su cama junto al mar para que cunado despierte caiga al agua

Jn: siempre es gracioso cunado Arella despierta a Mark

Ty: si es verdad el primo Mark es muy gracioso aunque ustedes son algo malvados con el

Ee: o vamos hermanito es solo una broma además es Arella siempre ase buenas broma cuando se trata de Mark

A: si solo no le digan a mama o se molestara con migo si mama pregunta mar ya estaba allá cunado lo vinimos a despertar pensaran que el uso sus poderes mientras dormía

Los tres niños contestaron a los unísonos con un si

Jn: oigan chicos que Mark no debería estar dormido en su cuarto

A: si ¿porque lo dices John?

Jn: porque está saliendo del baño con un bote de agua

Voltean a ver todos los niños para darse cuenta de que su primo Mark ya estaba levantado y ya estaba tramando algo ya que para que no se allá presentado a la mesa era razón para pensar que tramaba algo.

A: ¡! MARK LOGAN!

Gritaba su hermana para llamar la atención de su hermano travieso

Pv. Mark

Solo necesito un poco de agua para terminar de hacer el hechizo del libro sabía que si esperaba a que todos se fueran a desayunar podría entrar al cuarto de mama y papa aun que me asuste cunado vi a papa hay pero recordé que tiene el sueño muy pesado para despertarse por fin podre practicar hechizos como Arella y podre sorprender a mama.

Cuando de repente escucho a mi exasperante hermana gritar mi nombre

Ho no Arella me ha descubierto tengo que apurarme para que no se dé cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo tengo que entrar rápido a mi cuarto antes de que me alcance

Fin del pv. Mark

A: que estará tramando mi desquiciado hermano la puerta está cerrada Mark abre la puerta o le diré a mama

Mk:…..

A: abre la puerta Mark

Mk:….

A: llamara a mama para que te obligue abrir la puerta

Mk:…..

A: tú te lo buscastes llamara a mama

Mk: no la llames Arella

A: entonces abre la puerta

Mk: no la voy abrir cara de lechuga

A: tú también tiene cara de lechuguino

Jn: no abrirá la puerta arella mejor vámonos de aquí

Ee: déjame abrir la puerta a mi Arella con mis poderes será fácil mama me a ensenado abrir puertas serradas con mis poderes

Ty: estas segura hermana nuestros poderes son hechizos de mala suerte si le asemos algo a la puerta papa se molestara

Ee: no te preocupes timmy se como hacerlo

La pequeña niña apunto uno de sus dedos a si el mando de la puerta y salieron unos rallos rosas que asina que la puerta se abriera pero por alguna razón termino explotando antes de que se terminara de abrir y esto ocasiono que la puerta se viniera abajo aunque eso no fue lo que los sorprendió sino al ver a un Mark asustado mientras un raro portal se abría en medio de la habitación

Minutos atrás

Pv. Mark

Bien tengo algunos minutos antes de que Arella le diga a mama lo que estoy haciendo piensa Mark piensa que puede hacer mmmmm ya se un hechizo tiene que a ver algún hechizo para retroceder el tiempo así retrocederé el tiempo y evitare que Arella me veo con el agua así nunca sospechara nada y yo podre seguir practicando solo espero que salga bien a ver hechizos de tiempo hechizos de tiempo a aquí esta primero tengo que tomar posición de loto mmm bien eso es fácil, concentrarme mmm creo eso se hace así Azarath Metreon Zinthos jajaja fantástico lo logre bueno después tengo que pronunciar los siguientes opmeit evleuv sarta arap radnemne sorres eveluv sarta ¡! Que no funciono ¡!

Mmmm que extraño pero si ise todo bien no sé qué pudo salir mal

ZzZzZz…. Stazh…Zzzzz

Wow yo quería retroceder el tiempo no crear un hoyo negro en media de mi cuarto o no mis revistas noooo mi juegetes maldito hoyo ciérrate ciérrate

BOOM…

A que fue eso

HAAAAA! Hermana que haces aquí que le hiciste sami puerta

Fin pv. Mark

A: MARK porque tienes el libro de mama en tu cuarto te metiste al cuarto de papa y mama verdad

Mk: si Arella pero ahora ayúdame a cerrar el hoyo por favor

A: que hechizo hisistes Mark

Pero antes de que mar contestara el hoyo se hiso más grande el cual arrastro al pequeño timmy y al pequeño John sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada.

Ee: o no timmy mama y papa van a matarme si no lo traemos devuelta Arella

Mk: de que te quejas eleonore así podrás ser hija única

A: IDIOTA ES SU HERMANO además el tío cy y la tía jinx tendrá otro bebe y no será hija única

Mk: entonces vamos por ellos al hoyo o que yo no me quiero meter hay Arella

A: primero que nada al parecer abriste un portal no un hoyo segundo dime cual hechizo de portales hisistes idiota

Mk: am creo que un del tiempo eso decía el hechizo hechizo para regresar en el tiempo

A: fantástico solo tenemos que ir por ellos y regresar

Ee: bien vamos siempre sabes que hacer arella

Los tres niños se aventuraron al portal que ya con el conocimiento de que los llevaría a otro tiempo que no era el suyo lo atravesaron y de desvanecieron junto con el portal

Ty: donde estamos John tengo miedo

Jn: no te preocupes timmy mi allá a lo lejos se ve la torre tal vez solo nos sacó de la casa ese extraño portal

Antes de que los pequeños empezaran a caminar se dieron cuenta sus su hermana junto a Mark y Arella llegaron detrás de ellos y el portal se cerrada de repente detrás suyo

A: muy bien Mark encontramos a John y a timmy dame el libro de mama para irnos a casa

Mr: el libro este emm... El libro… si es que pensé que lo traías tú Arella

A: idiota olvidastes el libro

Mk: perdón hermana

A: bien bien primero que nada en que tiempo estamos

Ee: no lo sé pero ya existían los jóvenes titanes mira allá esta la torre

Jn: entonces es fácil vamos y le pedimos a tía raven que nos preste el libro y regresamos y ya

A: mmm como saber si ella esta hay

MK: tienen que estarlo ellos fueron los únicos jóvenes titanes que vivieron hay

A: tienes razón pero aun así no creo que sea prudente entrar hay que creen que vamos hacer entrar decir hola mama hola papa somos sus hijos del futuro préstenos el libro para volver a nuestro tiempo

Jn: además puede que en este tiempo nuestros padres aun no estén juntos

Ee: si es verdad mi mama me dijo que tía raven y tío bestia no se llevaban bien antes y que él y papa tenían una relación un poco diferente los únicos que eran pareja eran tío robín y tía starfire

Ty: yo qui….er…oo a.. a.. a m..iiis papas

MK: arella yo no quiero quedarme aquí extraño a mama

Decían los dos más pequeños del grupo mientras miraban a sus respectivas hermanas para una solución

Ee: ya no llores timmy veremos cómo buscar el camino a casa Arella lo arreglara

A: bien entonces tendremos que ir a la torre pero si nos topamos con nuestros padres jóvenes no podres decir nuestros nombres entendieron

MK: si hermana am solo una pregunta

A: si dime

MK: donde esta John

Continuara…..


	2. ¿Quiénes son? ¿pervertido? ¿Terra?

**Capitulo: 2 ¿ustedes son? ¿El futuro? ¿Terra?**

Hera un día normal en la fabulosa torre t como siempre todo normal todo tranquilo robín asiendo sus respectivas investigaciones y sus arduos entrenamientos mientras que ciborg y chico bestia estaban en el salón del living jugando videojuegos muy tranquilos con un gran ruido , mientras starfire estaba en la cocina experimentando con ciertos ingredientes para realizar un platillo llamado grufleck que consistía en punto amarillos sobres una gelatinosa superficie amarillas y morada y nuestra chica gótica buena la hija de trigón estaba en un lugar muy lejano de la torre y ala ves tan cerca un lugar llamado nevemore .

**Dentro de nevermore**

Raven entraba a lo más profundo de su mente para hallar la respuesta a los últimos problemas de control que ella avía tenido últimamente ya que ni ella sabía porque tiene aquellos accidentes o amenos era lo que ella se hacía creer ya que todos los "incidentes" avía ocurrido cunado cierta personita verde sele acercaba o invadía su espacio personal ya que esto se había convertido algo usual en el últimamente más de lo común , bien las distintas emociones se reunían en un gran árbol en el centro de los ocho caminos

Rvi: que es lo que te trae nuevamente aquí

Rv: tú sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí

RvI: acaso tus poderes otra ves

Rv: si mi poderes está descontrolándose

RvI: pues veras en realidad no son descontroles de tus poderes en realidad están naciendo nuevos sentimientos aquí en nevemore

RvF: siiii nuevas hermanas ya quiero conocerlas n.n

Rv: feliz no interrumpas a inteligente

RvI: bien algo más que quieras saber

Rv: si cuas son esas emociones que están naciendo

RvI: amm eso no lo sé debes de averiguarlo tu yo sé lo que tú sabes si tú no lo sabes no podre contestarlo yo

Rv: por lo menos sabrás en cuanto tiempo nacerán esas nuevas emociones

RvI: no lo sé eso depende de ti y de que tanto se desarrolle esas nuevas emociones

Rv: pero aun no me explicas porque últimamente el descontrol sé que nacerán nuevas emociones pero cuando fueron naciendo ustedes no pasó lo mismo

RvI: lo que pasa es que nosotros por así decirlo somos emociones esenciales las demás se derivan de nosotras y cunado sucede que nacen necesitan un poco de nuestra poder

Rv: entonces es por eso que rabia se nota así _la chica gótica apuntando a una de sus emociones un tanto débil_

RvI: en efecto es por eso

RvT: entonces quiere decir que la emoción naciente será malvada

RvI: no tímida eso no significa que sea mala eso dependerá de lo que suceda allá afuera

RvV: no te preocupes tímida si resulta ser malvada la mantendré a ralla igual que ago. Con rabia

RvR: Grrrr….GRrRRr tú no te metas

Rv: bien entonces me voy

RvF: salúdame a chico bestia n.n

RV: no

**Mientras tanto en el living**

Cy: buyaaaaah! Chico bestia perdiste me debes una pizza de carnes frías viejo

Cb: no es justo viejo hicistes trampa

Cy: no es verdad que apestes en los videojuegos no es mi problema _ciborg mientras hacía el baile de la victoria enfrente de la pantalla_

Cb: quiero la revancha cyborg y no raven no bajaremos el volumen del televi….. _Chico bestia se da cuenta de que su amiga raven ya hace mucho se avía ido del living_

Cy: hooo el pequeño brócoli extraña a su novia

Cb: no es mi novia cyborg

-_aun que si me gustaría saber dónde está a donde se abra ido raven no me di cuenta cuando se fue le preguntare a robín de forma cautelosa_

Cy: lo siento bestita pero tengo algo importante que hacer iré a ver a fix para discutir algunas reparaciones

-_espero y nadie sospeche no sabría que decirles y descubriesen que no voy con fix si no en realidad a ver a jinx aunque pasare a dejarle unas cosas a fix_

Cb: o no importa cyborg yo seguiré jugando para que la próxima ves logre derrotarte

Cy: sigue sonando bestita bueno tengo que irme viejo no vemos luego

Cb: si no vemos viejo

=mmm últimamente cyborg ha estado saliendo mucho estos días a la misma hora creo que está tramando algo

=bueno en fin ahora donde esta robín y como le pregunto sin levantar sospechas

Chico bestia se levanta y se dirige a la cocina para encontrarse a robín siendo alimentado junto a salkie con la extraña comida de starfire

St: hoo novio robín abre la boca grande

Rb: haaaa!

-_voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir a chico bestia si chico bestia_

Cb: hey hola star hola robín

Rb: ha chico bestia _ el petirrojo levantándose rápidamente para evitar la cucharada de comida de otro planeta no comestible de su novia alienígena_

Cb: que pasa robín

Rb: recuerda que te prometí mostrarte unos nuevos movimientos Aller verdad _robín guiñando su ojo hasta más no poder para que el pequeño changelling capte la tremenda indirecta de salvación_

Cb: ha a? ¿A? a si robín el entrenamiento de movimientos ya recuerdo otra ves starfire esta cocinando y que pinta tiene esa cosa ha pero robín me deberá una con esta

Rb: a vamos vamos a entrenar chico bestia

St: pero novio robín que paso con tu almuerzo

Rb: o lo siento star es solo que le prometí a chico bestia que le mostraría unos nuevos movimientos

St: pero novio robín tiene que ser ahora

Rb: lo siento estar pero tiene que ser ahora para que más tarde podrás salir a pasear

St: saldremos a pasear novio robín grandiosos será esplendido nuestro paseo

Los dos chicos salen despavoridos de hay una ves que pudieron zafar al líder de los titanes de un horrible platillo toxico que solo puede digerir su hermosa novia tamaraneana y los jóvenes se dirigen asía la sala de entrenamientos cunado chico bestia interrumpe.

Cb: o viejo no vamos a entrenar ahora cierto

Rb: no claro que no chico bestia es solo para que star no sospeche

-_aunque no te vendría mal entrenar más seguido_

Cb: oye robín de casualidad no sabes ¿dónde está raven? _Chico bestia intentando sonar lo más sutil posible pero ups nerviosismo al máximo_

Rb: mmm creo dijo que iba meditar últimamente ha tenido problemas con sus poderes porque chico bestia

Cb: no por nada robín solo mera curiosidad

Rb: bueno chico bestia pero será mejor que no la molestes a estado muy sensible últimamente

Cb: yo molestarla como crees

-_estúpido robín quien se cree para darme órdenes y además que se cree alejándome de mi rae_

Rb: bien chico bestia te gustaría entrenar creo que te ase falt….. _Sin darse cuenta el pequeño changelling se avía esfumado por arte de magia _

**En otro la en una pequeña cafetería **

Jn: cyborg llegas tarde donde estabas _ una pequeña chica peli rosada asiendo pucheros por al tardanza de su novio robótico_

-_espero y tengas una muy buena excusa heee_

_Cy: _o discúlpame hermosa es que tengo que aparentar con los chicos no me fue fácil salir de la torre les dije que iría con fix

Jx: sabes que no me gusta esperar

Cy: o dulzura perdóname

Jx: no lo se

Cy: que tal una tarta de moras y algo de café para que me perdones

Jx: está bien jijiji no puedo estar molesta con Tigo

Y así ciborg está en una más de sus citas junto a su peli rosada pero algo inesperado sucede al café entra una chica un tanto peculiar de cabellos dorados como el sol unos ojos dulces y azules con una vos que fue inconfundible para cyborg en cuanto la escucho supo a quien pertenecía esa vos tan dulce .

Cy: ¡! TERRA! _Cyborg sorprendido por ver a terra nuevamente entre la gente_

Jx: ¡CYBORG! _Jinx celosísima y enojada porque su novio se exalto y le hablo a otra chica frente a sus narices _

T: ¡HAAA! _Súper sorprendida por que dos personas extrañas la mira gritando un extraño nombre_

**Mientras tanto en la torre T**

En un lugar al cual ya está en uso un lugar al que nadie podía entrar ya que abría viejas heridas y malos recuerdos de una vieja amiga y algo más par nuestro visitante de color verde que estaba recostado en la cama de esa antigua persona que yacía en un sueño eterno de piedra se encontraba un chico bestia pensante y algo distraído.

**Pv. Raven**

Saliendo de mi cuarto después de haber regresado de nevermore me encuentro con que alguien va caminando algo distraído y quien más que aquel idiota e inmaduro de chicos bestia aunque debo de admitir que se ve tan lindo cunado piensa pero que, que es lo que estoy pensando.

Mmm bueno será mejor que lo siga no valla hacer que este planeando alguna broma sobre mi o este tramando algo estúpido así lo detengo antes de que se lastime pero que ahora me preocupo por el por azar que trigones me pasa.

**Pv. Normal**

Chico bestia caminaba algo descuidado por el pasilla hasta llegar al antigua cuarto de su antigua ex. Compañera terra no lo piensa dos veces y abre la puerta sin darse cuenta de que una sombra lo está siguiendo sigilosamente asta hay.

Rv: mmmmmm que querrá aquí

_-chico bestia aún está enamorado de terra y sigue sufriendo ¿un momento porque me importa?_

_Rv?: porque en realidad te importa y más de lo que piensas _

_Rv: ha quien dijo eso _

_Rv?: yo yo lo dije porque eso es lo que sientes _

_Rv: quien Heres tu _

_Rv?: eso no importa ahora ve con el as lo sentir mejor _

_Rv:….._

_Rv: no tendrás otra oportunidad así_

Un pequeño golpe saca de sus pensamientos raven y ase que se preocupe por el chico bestia no sabe por qué pero algo le dice que tiene que entrar a ese cuarto y ayudar a su amigo como sea y sin pensarlo entra al cuarto y se topa con un chico bestia recostado en la cama mirando asía el techo

Rv: chico bestia _ susurra con algo de pena_

Ch: ¿raven?

-_que ase raven aquí nadie sabe que yo puedo entrar aquí_

Rv: chico bestia es…te. Y...yo... Quería saber cómo esta

Cb: estoy bien rae no te preocupes solo necesitaba estar solo un rato

Rv: pero porque vienes aquí mira chico bestia yo sé que extrañas a terra pero tienes que superarlo para que ya no te agás más daño _dices la chica gótica mientras se acerca al cambiante_

Cb: rae yo no extraño a terra ya hace tiempo lo supere solo que vengo aquí cuando en realidad quiero estar solo además tengo ya alguien más en quien pensar _ lo dice con una gran sonrisa y algo colorado el meta morfo_

Rv: no mientas chico bestia yo sé que estas tristes lo puedo sentir lo recuerdas tengo poderes empáticos _lo dice acercándose más de lo normal sin darse cuenta_

Cb: bueno rae no te puedo mentir pero esa es otra tristeza diferente

Rv: entonces cuéntamela chico bestia

Cb: mmmm veras estoy algo tristes porque la chica que me gusta nunca se fijara en mi además a quien engaño mírame soy un mutante verde un mutante ninguna chica querrá estar con un moustro como yo

Rv: chico bestia tu no Heres un moustro yo te entiendo soy mitad demonio pero no Heres un moustro al menos no para mi

Sin darse cuenta los dos estaba ya demasiado cerca y algo sonrojado por la diminuta distancia y más aún que de repente avían sido tan confiados el uno con el otro y un silencio incomodo rodea la habitación hasta que chico bestia decide romper el silencio.

Cb: raven de verdad piensas eso

Rv: claro que si chico bestia

Cb: oye rae me podrías dar un consejo

Rv: claro chico bestia dime

Cb: bueno respecto a la chica que me gusta no lo sé crees que debería decirle lo que siento _ lo dice con problema ya que está muy nervioso_

Rv: claro chico bestia deberías decírselo cuando tengas oportunidad _raven dice esto con poco de tristeza así el meta morfo_

Cb: pero si no puedo decírselo con palabras porque es algo muy difícil el pobre chico bestia más rojo que verde

Rv: demuéstraselo como tú puedas _ aguantando algunas lágrimas por alguna extraña razón se sentía triste_

Chico bestia tome a raven de los hombros y sin pensarlo mucho acerca sus labio junto a los de ella para sellarlos en un torpe beso de parte del chico verde, el cual raven termina en un completo parálisis por el shook que no la deja reaccionar de lo increíble bien que se sentía y de lo inesperado que fue todo eso después de unos segundos se separa el chico verde de los labios de ella para tomar algunas bocanadas de aire que ya le empezaban a faltar y después responde.

Cb: gracias por el consejo rae con una gran sonrisa en su cara

Rv: Garfield eso fue real _pregunta la hechicera aun incrédula de lo que acaba de suceder_

Cb: si rea tu Heres de la que siempre he estado enamorado

Algunos focos empiezan a estallar en toda la torre a lo que por alguna rosa asusta robín que estaba entrenando el solo en el gimnasio.

Rv: yo también te amo Garfield dice la chica gótica sumamente apenada

Y sus bocas se vuelve a unir en un beso apasionado esta vez por parte de los dos mientras chico bestia saborea casa lugar de los labio de raven con los suyos intenta morderlos para introducir su lengua dentro para así probar cada lugar tan pequeño y exquisito que sea de la boca de raven mientras sus lenguas bailan y luchan por el control del beso una vez más por falta de aire son obligados a separarse y después se dan un tierno abrazo.

Rv: chico bestia

Cb: si rae

Rv: estas teniendo una erección

Cb: QUE!

RV: estúpido idiota pervertido estas teniendo una ere sucio justo cunado estamos juntos en un momento así tenías que arruinarlo pervertido y mi nombre no es rae es raven raven no lo abrevies _raven un muy molesta y algo avergonzaba por la situación_

Y a lo lejos de la torre se ve un punto verde bajando en picada rumbo al mar y se puede escuchar un ligero ruido que al parecer eres gritos del pequeño cambiante para su hermosa hechicera

Cb: perdón raven es culpa de mis instintos animaleeeeeessss

**Mientras tanto en el café**

T: amm y ustedes ¿Quiénes son?

**Continuara…..**


	3. Mama

Bien bien bien am a ver tal vez no lo había mencionado pero am soy primerizo en esto de escribí historias así que la verdad tengo muchísimas pero muchísimas faltas de ortografía y tendría muchísimas más si no existiera el auto corrector de Word jajajaja y pues me disculpo si aun así tengo errores de ortografía bien aquí les dejo otro episodio más tratare de subir uno por día si es que puedo.

Quiero agradecer

**Trolergaytuns: por ser el primero en poner la historia en sus favoritos **

**NataNegra: gracias por rectificarme lo de eran y era no me avía dado cuenta que les tenía con h **

**Acepto toda sugerencia para mejorar la historia **

**Capítulo 3: mama**

**En la cafetería donde se encontraba cyborg y jinx….**

T: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Cy: ….

Jx: quien es ella Víctor _mientras miraba a terra con mirada asesina_

Cy: ha no es lo que crees jinx de verdad no mal interpretes la situación

Jx: entonces explícate de donde la conoces y por qué actúas de esa manera al verla

-_y espero que sea algo creíble y no una de sus idioteces_

Cy: espera jinx te lo explicare todo pero primero necesito hablar con ella primero

Jx:… _ jinx solo lo mira con cara de enojo_

Cy: de verdad solo dame unos minutos _ lo dice con mucho nerviosismo_

Jx: solo tienes un minuto _mientras se volteaba a darle la espalda a su novia mientras se cruzaba de brazos_

Cy: ha disculpa terra es que estamos en una….este bueno estábamos platicando sobre ammm.. Tú sabes cosas de am… _diablos y haora que le digo que estoy en una cita con una supervillana miembro de los 5 hive_

T: ¿haaaaa? A ver oye a mí no me interesa si estas en una cita con tu extraña novia esa solo quiero que me digas porque me llamas terra igual que aquel tipo verde

Cy: tipo verde _debe de estarse refiriendo a chico bestia pero entonces chico bestia sabía que estaba viva no entiendo_

T: sí que no es tu amigo junto con la bruja, la chica pelirroja, y el niño semáforo

Cy: de que hablas por que los llamas así _ como se atreve a llamar a mis amigos así ella no debe ser terra se parece pero no creo que sea ella_

T: o lo siento si te ofendí es que en mi escuela algunos alumnos así les dicen y como soy nueva en la ciudad nunca lo avía visto más que en los periódicos y hay nunca ponen sus nombres

Cy: o descuida así que eres nueva en la ciudad discúlpame te confundí con alguien más cuál es tu nombre

T: mi nombre es tara y tengo 6 meses viviendo en esta ciudad

Cy: okey lo siento tara disculpa por molestar no era mi intención _diablos de verdad que es idéntica a terra _

T: no te preocupes adiós _ 6 meses aquí y lo único que he atraído son personas extrañas primero el verdecito y haora un mitad robot_

Aun que cyborg se queda parado viendo como la chica parecida a terra se va del café con toda tranquilidad sin notar que nunca pidió nada dentro del establecimiento en el que se encontraban platicando los jóvenes hasta que por alguna razón cyborg recuerda un pequeño detalle jinx al recordar este ligero detalle se da cuenta de que la mesa esta bacía y la ventana cerca de la mesa algo estrellada se avía olvidado de su novia y la cual solo le avía permitido un minuto de charla con la chica rubia .

Rápidamente cy voltea por todos lados tratando de visualizar ese rastro de jinx tan peculiar su gran cabello rosa, por fortuna se topa con un señor un tanto altero

Sr: ella… ella... ella…

Cy: que le sucede tranquilícese que sucedió

Sr: la bruja la bruja la bruja

Cy: cual bruja sr.

Sr: pelo rosa pelo rosa la bruja

Cy: una bruja de pelo rosa _algo ase clic en el cerebro de cyborg ¡Jinx_!

Sr: si eso ¡!LABRUJA DE PELO ROSA!

Cy: por donde se fue

Sr: por allá _apuntando con un dedo asía un parque_

Cyborg sin pensarlo se dirige corriendo rápidamente al parque para alcanzar a su malhumorada novia que por alguna razón sintió celos de aquella rubia ya después de un rato de correr logra diferencia unos cuantos mechones rosas encima de un árbol a lo lejos de un árbol .

Cy: jinx dice cyborg de la manera más sutil del mundo

Jx: que quieres no quiero hablar con Tigo perdedor

Cy: o vamos jinx no te abras puesto celosa cierto

Jx: NO IDIOTA COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO

Cy: disculpa no quise pensarlo es solo que te fuiste sin decir nada esta celosísima

Jx: vete quiero estar solo los titanes te pueden ver con migo por aquí y tendrás problemas

Cy: no me importa que me vean con Tigo pero si los hive te miran tu serás la delos problemas

Jx: por eso te digo que te largues

Cy: pero no quiero irme sin terminar nuestra sita además no te he explicado de donde conozco a esa chica

Jx: no quiero saber de dónde la conoces no me importa esa perdedora lárgate déjame sola

Cy: o vamos cariño no te molestes no es lo que piensas esa chica era la ex de bestia

Jx: chico bestia nunca ha tenido novia no mientas jinx un poco incrédula de las palabras de su novio

Cy: bueno fuero algo así como pareja antes de que ella nos traicionara con slade y salvara la ciudad convirtiéndose en piedra

Jx: ¡Haaaa! Eso es verdad

Cy: si linda eso es verdad de donde creías que la conocía

Jx:…

Cy: puedes perdonarme por no haberte puesto atención ase rato es solo que fue algo extraño verla o al menos alguien que se parecía mucho

Jx: entonces no era quien tú pensabas que era

Cy: no o al menos eso fue lo que ella dijo oye podrías bajar me gustaría terminar el pie

Jx: está bien pero tendrás que llevarme al cine

**Mientras tanto en la sala de la torre**

Rb: estar no has visto a chico bestia y a raven

St: no los he visto novio robín

Rb: que extraño pensé que estaría en sus habitaciones

St: o bueno entonces estamos solos

Rb: si eso creo star

St: entonces podríamos pasar tiempos juntos _ lo dice con la máxima felicidad de mundo_

Rb: te gustaría ver una película star

St: estaba pensando mejor en no se nuestro entrenamiento _la chica algo sonrojada por la últimas palabras _

Rb: ¿entrenamiento? Pero yo vengo de haya y ya he entrenado lo suficiente

Robín no sabe a qué se refiere su novia hasta que esta le da un dulce beso y ase comprender a robín que clase de entrenamiento se refería la chica tamarareana con la palabra entrenamiento pero antes de que pudieran irse o hacer algún movimiento las puertas de la entrada principal son abiertas por un chico bestia empapada completamente.

St: o chico bestia que te ha sucedido acaso hicistes enojar a la amiga raven

Rb: te dije que no la molestaras mientras estaba meditando

Cb: no fue eso robín fue otra cosa

Rb: a que te refieres con otra cosa

Cb: preferiría no hablar de ello sabes

Rb: porque no que hiciste y por cierto donde esta raven

Cb: no lo es y no me importa y además no por que venga empapado significa que allá sido por culpa de raven _no puedo decirles las vergas que pensaran de mí que soy un pervertido además no puedo decirles que raven está en el cuarto de terra_

Rb: entonces cual fue la causa por la que estas todo empapado

Cb:…. _ piensa chico bestia de algo inteligente algo inteligente momento y ellos que asían tan acaramelados aquí_

Rb: chico bestia responde

Cb: ha okey am pero dime ustedes dos que hacían aquí tan juntitos _con una sonrisa algo picara_

Rb: a este yo….. Nosotros es..te aa

Robín poniéndose rojísimo por no hallar las palabras para contestarle a su amigo recordando la pequeña insinuación de su novia antes de que el miembro más pequeño del equipo apareciera por las puerta principal interrumpiendo el momento.

Cb: y bien robín _seguía con una sonrisa pícara he insinuadora_

Rb: nosotros amm nosotros ya nos íbamos a una cita chico bestia _ robín recordando la mentira que avía dicho para escapar del almuerzo de la promesa de una cita al parque_

Cb: así y adónde van

St: al parque verdad novio robín _ recordando la promesa del almuerzo de parte de su novio_

Bueno chico bestia nos retiramos a nuestra cita decía robín mientras tomando a star de la mano para dirigirse a la salida de la torre para comenzar una cita que al principio pensaba que sería la excusa perfecta para escapar del almuerzo pero o no fastidioso día el esperaba que algún lunático o extraterrestre aterrorizara la ciudad para no tener que salir de la torre para poder continua con su entrenamiento diría su novia pero o hermoso karma que no lo ayudara para nada y tuviese que ir a una cita mientras su cabeza pensaba en otra cosa un poco más peculiar.

Después de la supuesta huida de su líder para darle explicación sobre los sucesos de la sala entra raven desde las puertas del pasillo mirando a un chico bestia empapado y al parecer algo nervioso.

Cb: hola rae _demonios tendré que disculparme por lo de hace rato_

Rv: mi nombres es raven no rae no me gustan los apodos y no tienes por qué disculparte

Cb: acaso estás leyendo mi mente?

Rv: no no la estoy leyendo ¿es eso lo que pensabas?

Cb: si entonces como sabias que pensaba

Rv: por qué sete notaba en la cara de idiota que tienes

Cb: oye….

Rv: que _dice raven como de costumbre con su monótona vos_

Cb: am este lo que ocurrió hace rato este yo que…r.. _Como le digo sin sentirme idiota_

Rv: no tiene por qué disculparte chico bestia además debí suponerlo con eso de que eres medio animal

Cb: a no eso no yo me refería a lo del beso rae

Rv: que tiene el beso acaso es tas arrepentido _lo dice con una vos algo preocupada y triste aunque sin demostrarlo mucho _

Cb: no rae no es eso es solo que este tú, yo…. Haora… me preguntaba estamos juntos… ¿somos pareja?

Un silencio un tanto incomodo ocurre mientras raven se queda un poco pensante y chico bestia un tanto preocupado por la respuesta de la chica gótica

Cb:… _espero que no diga que no espero que no diga que no_

Rv:…. _enserio chico bestia enserio lo preguntas no captaste la idea del beso de arriba este si es caso perdido_

Cb: rae _destrozando el incómodo silencio en la habitación_

Raven se acerca lentamente y le da un tierno beso a chico bestia en los labios el cual el responde mientras abrasa ala hechicera pero esta se separa rápidamente por que un vaso estalla en la cocina

Rv: eso responde tu pregunta

Cb: si rae me lo degastes muy claro

Rv: solo tómatelo con calma si es que mis poderes han estado un poco locos y no los he podido controlar muy bien últimamente

Cb: si rae no te preocupes y cuando se lo diremos a los demás

Rv: chico bestia te dije que lo lleváramos tranquilo además de mis poderes sabes que no expreso muy bien mis emociones y esto es algo que me tomara un tiempo acostumbrarme

Cb: pero rae

Rv: por favor chico bestia prométemelo hasta que esté lista

Cb: mm de acuerdo con una condición

Rv: cual condición chico bestia

Cb: que dejes que te llame rae

Rv: con una condición

Cb: cual rae

Rv: que ya no digas más tus chistes

Cb: con una condición

Rv: cuál

Cb: que me acompañes a bañarme

Rv:….. _idiota pervertido solo piensa eso_

Cb… _estúpido estúpido pensara que somos más pervertidos que antes no lo arruines bestia_

Rv: mmm está bien chico bestia trato echo _así podre ir a meditar a mi cuarto tranquila mientras él se baña _

Cb: enserio digo te espero en el baño rae no puedo creerlo dijo que si

Raven solo asiente con la cabeza y le pide que se valla el primero que ella necesita ir por algunas cosas a su cuarto y el acepta se va de la cocina alegremente mientras que ella se queda hay con una risa algo traviesa después de a ver engañado a su novio pervertido con lo de bañarse juntos.

Mientras su novio se divierte en el baño ella se dirige a su cuarto para descubrir esa nueva emoción que osos aparecer sin permiso en su cabeza la otra ves no le parecía mal pero la emoción debe aprender que en nevermore hay reglas y tiene que seguirlas la única que puede salir a opinar es inteligencia no otra y eso le molesta un poco ya que si no pone disciplina después tendrá un montón de boses opinando sus actos del día a día, entra a su cuarto y toma su espejo inmediatamente se transporta dentro de su mente una vez más.

Una vez dentro se da cuenta de que son haora 9 emociones una más la emoción rebelde del otro día, hay estaba todas alegre, tímida, rabia, inteligente, valiente, paciencia, sabiduría, tonta y AMOR la nueva emoción era amor ella dice un tanto exaltada

RvI: bienvenida ya te abras percatado de nuestra nueva hermana

Rv: si ya me di cuenta de esta lo que no me explico es amor enserio que eso ya lo avía sentido antes

RvI: no es verdad sentiste atracción no amor

RvA: si hasta que besaste a chico bestia pude nacer de verdad porque amas a besti-boo

Rv: entonces hasta que acepte mis sentimiento pudiste nacer voltea a ver a amor y después a inteligencia

RvI: bien creo que lo has entendido nuevamente raven

Rv: bien entonces si estoy enamorada mis poderes se podrán estabilizar haora

RvI: eso creo además con el nacimiento de amor rabia se debilito perdió la mitad de su poder

Rv: excelente entonces tengo que regresar nos vemos raven con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rosto por la buenas noticias

Pero antes de retirarse del lugar una de sus tantas emociones habla una con una cara de serenidad y una capa azul opacado

RvS: espera antes debes recordad que amor es bueno si es correspondido pero malo si no lo es

Rv: si lo sé pero el mío es correspondido

RvS: lo es pero recordar que el amor como el desamor viene acompañados de sus hermanas nunca llegan solas

Rv: está bien lo tendré en cuenta gracias adiós

Raven sale de nevermore y se da cuenta de que alguien la está esperando afuera de su puerta sin antes percatarse que ya era muy tarde ya avía oscurecido el tiempo vuela cunado está dentro de su mente y tendría que lidiar con un molesto chica bestia habiendo sido engañado por su novia, se dirige a la puerta y la abre sin dudarlo dos beses.

Cb: me mentiste

Rv: lo siento

Cb: por que

Rv: porque eres un pervertido

Cb: no es verdad además era broma

Rv: prometiste que ya no arias bromas

Cb: si pero demonios como salgo de este embrollo

Rv: sigo esperando chico bestia

Cb: sabes que olvídalo robín acaba de llegar y nos quiere ver a todos en el living

Los dos se dirigen en silencio por los pasillos para llegar al living y antes de abrir las puertas para ver a sus compañeros

Cb: perdón rae no quiero que pienses que soy un degenerado

Rv: no te preocupes yo también tengo la culpa por mentir

Cb: bien olvidemos esto y entremos

Rv: recuerda no deben de sospechar de lo nuestro

El joven verde solo asiente con la cabeza y entran al living con una pequeña discusión para que todo se torne normal como si nada hubiese pasado pero se quedan en silencia cunado entrar a living y miran a un robín un tanto molesto y a una starfire abrasada de un ¿niño?

Cb: star quien es ese niño acaso te lo robaste para tenerlo de mascota

Rv: o si claro por qué starfire sonaba con una mascota humana aquí la chica gótica con su gran sarcasmo de siempre

Ft: no a mi bestia veras

**Flash back**

Mientras robín y starfire regresaba a la torre ya un tanto tarde de su cita caminaba unas calles antes de entrar a la torre cunado de lejos divisaron en la entrada del edificio a un pequeño niño de cabellos negro flotando en la entrada con unos enormes ojos azules y un traje negro y azul.

Al acercarse mas el pequeño niño se percata de la presencia de los jóvenes y mira fijamente a los dos jóvenes y repentinamente abrasa a star y le dice mama a lo que el joven petirrojo se pone un tan furioso por lo que escucho

Rb: ¡QUUUUEE!

Jh: Mama, mama, decía el pequeño niño una y otra vez mientras sollozaba

St: novio robín deberíamos invitarlo a pasar a la torre un niño de su edad no debe estar en las calles solo

Robín aun esta algo estupefacto por la pequeña escena y lo único que puede hacer es asentar con la cabeza para entrar a la torre mientras sube en elevador robín llama a cyborg y a chico bestia para que se reúnan al living, estar pregunta a robín por que no llamo también a su amiga raven pero el solo responde que ella debe estar meditando ya que tubo uno que otro incidente en el día y no quiere molestarla.

**Fin del flash back**

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió amigos dice la chica tamaraneana mientras sus dos amigos la miran con una cara de sorprendidos por lo que les avía contado su amiga

**Continuara…**


	4. El plan para no ser descubiertos

**Episodio: 4 El plan para no ser descubiertos **

Mientras tanto que nuestros jóvenes se topaban con una extraña situación a las horas de la noche en la famosa torre t cerca de ahí a algunas calles después de la pequeña isla que se encontraba hay se encontraba un grupo de niños buscando a uno de los suyos que avía tomado rumbo propio.

A: bien chicos tranquilícense hay que separarnos y buscarlo por los alrededores no pudo ir muy lejos

Ee: okey yo iré por allá mientras tu timmy be por allá si lo encuentran s vuelve aquí

Ty: pero hermana yo no quiero ir solo para allá

Ee: no seas miedoso estaremos aquí cercas no te pasara nada

A: pensándolo bien am Mark acompaña a timmy para que no se quede solo

Mk: está bien hermana

Mientras los chicos se separaban por direcciones diferentes no se percataba que algunas sombras lo miraban desde lejos con ojos amenazantes

Ty: oye Mark crees que podremos volver pronto a casa

Mk: si no te preocupes timmy mi hermana hallara la forma de regresar de echo si lo piensas bien ella ya sabe cómo volveremos

Ty: enserio amm pero como

Mk: cuando llegamos me pidió el libro eso quiere decir que sabe cuál hechizo ice y sabrá que hacer para que regresemos

Ty: tienen razón

Mk: pero ahora debemos concentrarnos mejor en encontrar a John que no podemos dejarlo solo

Ty: no puedo creer que John siendo hijo de robín y estar sea el más miedoso de nosotros

Mk: jejeje tienes razón recuerdas aquella ves que lo encerramos en el armario de Arella

Ty: jajaja como olvidarlo no pudo dormir durante dos noches sin el tío robín jajajaja estaba súper asustadísimo

Mk: oye esto está tardando mucho mejor regresemos talvez Arella y tu hermana ya lo haigan encontrado

Los dos pequeños regresaron al lugar donde se avía acordado se encontraría con su hermana y en efecto sus hermana ya se encontraban en el lugar y Arella tenía una cara un tanto preocupada al ver a su hermana junto al pequeño timmy volvía de su búsqueda con las manos bacías su cara reflejo un poco más de preocupación puesto que ella ya se imagina adonde avía ido el lloren de su primo.

Mk: no lo encontrar aun verdad hermana

A: si ya se dónde se encuentra pero es malo

Ty: entonces nuestro primo está en peligro ¡jamás lo veremos a ver! Que le diremos a tío robín y tía star

Ee: cálmate timmy

Mk: peor aún que le diré a mama papa va a matarme si le pasa algo a usted por mi culpa

A: cállate Mark no está en peligro ni en malas manos esta con sus padre

Mk: no entiendo cuál es el problema entonces ¿ el ya encontró la forma de volver?

A: no ese es el problema no ha vuelto

Ee: quiere decir que John fue a buscar A sus padre cunado ellos aún no saben que tendrán un hijo

A: exacto y eso es malo puedo romper la línea del tiempo y podría nunca existir

Mk: no entendí

Ty: amigo tu hermana dice que tenemos que evitar que ellos sepan quienes somos

Mk: ha y como evitamos que el agá eso

A: pues tendremos que ir a la torre y sacara John de ahí y de paso buscar entre la cosas de mama el libro para poder volver

Ee: pero nos descubrirán si asemos eso no podemos entrar sin que nos vean

A: no se preocupen tengo un plan

Todos se reunían en círculo mientras Arella se reunía en el círculo para explicarles el plan para recuperar a timmy y conseguir el libro de su futura madre sin ser visto, bien miren primero tendremos que a ser una distracción ahí es donde entran ustedes dos –_se dirige su mirada a Mark y a timmy_.

Bien mientras ustedes ase la distracción nosotros entraremos a la torre mientras eleonore va por John yo iré al cuarto de mama y buscara el libro entonces nos volveremos a encontrar aquí otra ves

Mk: am solo tengo una pregunto sobre todo el plan

A: cual es

Mk: qué clase de distracción quieres que ágamos

A: mmm tendrán que destruir algo para llamar su atención no será difícil te gusta romper cosas

Mk: estás loca nunca le he practicado con papa cuerpo a cuerpo y ni si diga de mama o los tíos que quieres que les haga rogar para que se rindan

A: solo tiene que romper algo ellos llegan tu escapas pero ases que te sigan cuando tengamos lo que buscamos te llamare por el comunicador y ustedes los pierden y regresan aquí

Mk: bien bien me agrada la idea pero y si me reconoces digo quien más en el planeta es verde o puede cambiar de forma más que papa

A: haa eso no es problema tengo anillo holográficos que me regalo tío cy en mi cumpleaños puede tomar varias imágenes para que no los reconozcan

TY: está bien aún que tengo algo de miedo

Mk: no te preocupes todo saldrá bien además es de noche que puede salir mal

Lástima que el pequeño no sabía lo que sucedería esa noche….

Mientras tanto en la torre

Se abrían las puertas de la sala principal y entraba un mitad androide muy sonriente pero rápido se queda con cara un tanto nerviosa ya que todo sus compañeros estaba reunidos en el living y además avía un pequeño niño abrasando a su amiga de cabello rojo

Cy: hee hola chicos –lo decía de una manera burlona y con una cara de nerviosismo

Rb: ciborg donde estabas por que no contestabas el comunicador

-piensa cy piensa no te delates no te delates no te delates

Cy: bueno es que fix y yo nos entretuvimos tanto cunado buscábamos algunas piezas que perdí la noción del tiempo y pues olvide el comunicador en el auto

Rb: bien cy que no se vuelva a repetir pero ahora tenemos otra preocupación

Mientras tanto robín le explicaba a su amigo robótico la situación en la que se encontraba ciborg se sorprendía con la explicación del petirrojo ya que a el le resultaba algo gracioso los celos del líder asía el pequeño por no querer soltarla pero ya cunado se dirigían a preguntarle al niño como se llamaba sonó la alarma poniendo a todo en alerta

Rb: titanes apresúrense

St: novio robín espera no podemos ir nos que pasara con nuestro invitado alguien debe quedarse

P1: …..-wow él es papa no lo reconoce en ese traje no sabía que papa antes bestia como los semáforos

Rb: tienes razón star –_ni loco pienso dejar a ese mocoso con star_

Cy: entonces quien se quedara con el pequeñín

Rb: raven

Rv: yo

Cb: ¡RAVEN!

St: raven

Cy: bien raven entonces

Rv: espero es yo no…

Rb: raven acepta la oportunidad de estar tranquila en la torre sin chico bestia

Rv: está bien

-mmmmm será bueno poder meditar pero tendré que cuidar al mocoso llorón

Cb: enserio raven se quedara

Rv: si chico bestia yo me quedare encantada –lo decía con su típica vos sin emoción alguna

Cy: y bien quien es esta ves robín

Rb: am no lo se parece que es un loco con un jaguar negro

Cy: está bien en marcha chicos

Y así se dirigían asía la salida star dificultosamente pudo zafarse del pequeño niño que tenía que quedarse con raven mientras cyborg se dirigía al auto t para ponerlo en marcha junto a robín y chico bestia al igual que star se iban volando a toda velocidad.

El primero al llegar fue chico bestia junto a star y por alguna razón el jaguar se asustó cunado vio al indiduo verde mientras en cazador se ponía algo tembloroso y sollozaba dificultosamente sin pensarlo llegan en un parpadeo los dos titanes restantes y se disponían a pelear pero antes de que el líder digiera titanes al ataque…..

Los dos enemigos gritaron al unísono nos rendimos

Los titanes quedaron totalmente desconcertado ante esta acción a lo que los titanes dijeron que… nos hacen venir a estas horas de la noche para que se rindieran con nuestra presencia

Cb: mmmm tranquilos chicos además que hay de malo los detuvimos no importa como pero los detuvimos

Cy: concuerdo con bestia robín

St: glorioso salvamos la ciudad sin usar violencia

Rb: a ver ustedes dos quienes son

el jaguar y el cazador se quedan mirando y se quitan una especia de anillo que deja ver su verdadera forma un par de críos de no más de 10 años de edad

rb: esto debe ser una broma niños niños enserio ya fue suficiente con el de hace rato y ahora esto por dios

cb: hey niños y a ustedes que les pasa por que hacen travesuras

cy: ahora los villanos son más jóvenes cada día

st: o son tan tiernos

rb: star son malvados míralos tiene una especie de piel grasienta

cb: haa para serles sincero esa piel seme torna algo familiar

cy: si tienen razón se ven algo raritos los dos pero hay algo más en ellos

cb: hey ustedes como se llaman

Mk: am yo me llamo Mark log….. Me llamo marklog -_su cara se torna algo nerviosa_

Ty: yo me llamo timmy

mk:…..- _que enserio enserio les dijo su verdadero nombre y dicen que el tonto soy yo_

**Mientras tanto en la torre t**

bien mientras raven se dirigía a su cuarto después de haber dejado al pequeño desconocido mirando la televisión raven se da cuenta de que algo extraño se está escuchando en su habitación a lo que toma precaución y prepara su mantra para atrapar a lo que sea que este causando alboroto en su cuarto y entra silenciosamente y lo atrapa

¿: Hey suéltame

Rv: no dime que quieres aquí

¿:….-_ho no mama me ha descubierto ahora que hago_

Rv: responde

¿:…

Rv: bien sino me dicen quien eres leeré tu mente

¿: No espera

Rv: que

¿: Es que no puedo decirte es solo que busco tu libro para regresar a casa

Rv: cual libro

¿: El libro de hechizos

Rv: especifica cual libro de hechizos

¿: hechizos y pócimas de ghorthen

Rv: mientes yo no tengo ese libro

¿: No de verdad eso es lo que busco

Rv: no te creo, tendré que leer tu mente

¿: No espera

Rv: que

¿: No puedes hacer eso bueno no deberías

Rv: porque, que me lo impide

¿: Es que yo soy del futuro

Rv: ¿del futuro?

¿: Si del futuro y no debes saber nada de el

Rv: y por qué no dame una buena explicación

¿: Por qué …. Por… porque… SOY TU HIJA –_con una mirada de derrota dijo estas últimas_ palabras

Rv:…

¿: Perdón no quise gritar

Raven se dirige así el contacto de la luz para encenderla y mirar a la persona que tenía atrapada en la oscuridad que no podía distinguir muy bien pero algo sorprendida por lo antes dicho no podía creer lo que avía escuchado de la otra persona pero una vez que prende la luz suelta a su víctima al ver que es una niña de 11 u 12 años con la piel pálida de cabello verde al igual que sus ojos que parecían dos grandes esmeraldas.

Rv: cómo te llamas

A: me llamo Arella

Rv:…. _– la cara de la chica gótica se veía más pálida de lo normal _

-_esos ojos son como los de chico bestia_

A: aa…. Este disculpa pero creo que tengo que decirte algo

Rv: ha… que…. Hoo sí que pasa

A: bueno mi prima debe estar en la sala junto a timmy

Rv: timmy? Ho el niño llorón

-_entonces ese niño si era hijo de star_

A: deberíamos dirigirnos a la sala para encontrarnos con ellos dos hay

Raven solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispusieron a ir asía el living aunque no se iba a imagina lo que encontrarían puesto que los otros titanes habían vuelto antes de lo previsto a la torre pudieron ver como una niña pálida de pelo rosa entraba a la torre y todos pensaba que era jinx y cierto mitad robot se puso algo nervioso por la situación pero se relajó al entrar a la torre y darse cuenta de que no era ella sino alguien muy parecido pero se sorprendió al verlo junto al otro niño intentando llevárselo a lo que los titanes respondiendo poniéndose en combate frente a la intrusa con dos niños ya cautivos bajo su poder uno llamado timmy y otro llamado marklog.

Continuara…


	5. Lujuria

**Episodio: 5 lujuria **

Todos los titanes se quedaron en silencio al ver entrar ala pequeña niña de piel pálida entrar al living junto a raven y un incómodo silencio reino en la aviación pero el silencio fue roto por el líder de los titanes

Rb: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren con nosotros?

St: novio robín tranquilízate son solo pequeñuelos

Rb: si solo son pequeñuelos muy raro

Rv: robín star tiene razón tranquilízate un momento –_y ahora que hago no le puedo decir a los demás lo que se_

Rb: no hasta que me digan quienes son _– de seguro los mando slade_

Cy: oigan niños ¿todos ustedes se conoces?

Rv: creo que si tranquilícense todo y suelta a eso dos niños chico bestia no han hecho nada malo

Rb: nada malo nada malo los encontramos asiendo destrozos en la ciudad

Rv: son solo niños traviesos

_-tendré que utilizar la telepatía para comunicarme con mi hija_

_-Rv: Arella dime que es lo que vinieron a buscar a este tiempo_

_-A: wow estamos ablando con la mente eres sorprendente madre_

_-Rv: aun no te muestro como asarlo_

_-A: no aun no llegamos a esa parte_

_-Rv: bien luego abra tiempo para eso ahora dime para que vinieron a este tiempo_

_-A: es que ammm….. Es solo que…_

_-Rv: si dime _

_-A: a es que este…. Bueno deje que mi hermana hiciera una travesura con tu libro_

_-Rv: y dime algo yo les di permiso para usar el libro_

_-A: mmm creo que….. Si si nos distes permiso de echo estabas con nosotros estábamos entrenando y algo salió mal y aquí nos tienes_

_-Rv: bien pero ahora dime la verdad _

_-A: bueno mi hermano entro a tu cuarto cunado papa no miraba y lo tomo sin decir nada_

_-Rv: eso si me lo creo bien mira haremos esto no le diré nada a los demás pero tomara tiempo buscar ese libro ya que yo aún no lo poseo_

_-A: está bien madre pero que es lo que haremos con los demás_

_-Rv: no te preocupes déjamelo a mi_

Cb: entonces que aremos con esto pequeños los mandaremos a prisión

Rv: CHICO BESTIA CALLATE

Rb: porque defiendes a estos niños

Rv: no los defiendo es solo que estoy niños no tienen malas intenciones solo quieren volver a casa con sus padre

St: entonces debes ayudarlos amiga raven

Cy: y como se supone que regresaran portándose mal

Rv: no de echo solo era una distracción para conseguir uno de mis libro lástima que yo no tengo el que necesitan

St: entonces ayudémoslos para que puedan regresar a casa

Ev: pero tal vez me tarde un tiempo en poder encontrar el libro que los chicos necesitan nunca he escuchado hablar de el

Rb: raven cuanto tiempo tardaras en buscar ese libro

Rv: no lo sé tal vez un par de semanas

Cb: entonces donde se quedaran los mocosos

Cy: tranquilo ensalada será mejor que los pequeños se queden en la torre pero recuerden que esto no es una guardería

Rb: no creo que puedan quedarse además no hay suficientes habitaciones

Rv: entonces tendremos que compartir habitaciones con ellos entendido

St: me parece gran idea glorioso amiga raven

Rb: bien mientras estén en la torre tendrá que comportarse oyeron

Los cinco niños solo asentían con la cabeza y miraban un tanto preocupados los pequeños por la situación en la que se encontraba ya que el plan avía fallado y avía sido descubiertos bueno todo estaba preocupado a excepción de cierta chica de piel pálida y ojos verde ya que con la ayuda de su futura madre sería más sencillo el regreso a casa

Rb: bien bueno entonces por lo menos preséntense adecuada mente

A: bien bueno mi nombre es Arella y tengo 10 años mucho gusto

Mk: mi nombre es marlog y…..

El pequeño no pudo terminar su presentación ya que fue golpeado por su hermana de una forma un tanto brusca y desconsiderada

Mk: oye porque me pegas y yo que hice

A: tienes que decir tu verdadero nombre

Mk: pero hermana

A: mama se molestaría si te escuchara decir mentiras

Mk: está bien disculpen por haberles mentido mi nombre en realidad es Mark y tengo 8 anos

Ee: mi nombre es Eleonora y tengo 10 anos

Ty: yo me llamo Jimmy y tengo 8 anos

Jn: Mi.. Mi.. Mi nombre es John y tengo 9 anos

Cb: jajajajaja que 9 amigos ya este grandecito para llorar no creo

Rv: CHICO BESTIA

Cb: si rae

Rv: CALLATE

Rb: Bien entonces…

Pero el líder de los titanes no pudo terminar su frase cunado se dio cuenta de que el pequeño John no soltaba a starfire otra vez lo cual no le así ninguna gracia así que se dirijo al niño

Rb: bien entonces yo compartiré mi aviación con John

Rv: yo me llevare a Mark y Arella

Cb: desde cuando te gustan los niños rae

Rv: mi nombre es raven y además creo que aprenderé mucho de este par

Cb: bien creo yo compartiré la aviación con el pequeño timmy

St: entonces la pequeña eleonore dormirá con migo

Bien titanes vallamos a descansar decía el líder mientras arrastraba al pequeño John a su habitación mientras miraba tristemente a su madre cada vez más lejos bueno no es que no quiera dormir con su padre es solo que bueno digamos que robín no es el mejor padre del mundo y puede llegar a ser algo estricto y como John es el pequeño bebe de nuestra amiga alienígena star pues resulta que es algo sentimental y ha tenido un par de malas experiencias de parte de su padre

**Mientras en la aviación de raven**

Dos pequeños esperaban sentado en la cama a que su futura madre regresara del baño ya que avía ido a cambiarse de ropa para poder dormir

**A: **estas en problemas con mama – lo decía en una forma burlona y en forma de canto

Mk: no es verdad ella no se enterara a menos de que tú me delates

A: no tengo que hacerlo ella ya lo sabe

Mk: no es verdad solo eres un gran mentirosa

A: te van a castigar

Mk: no es verdad además quien me va a castigar mama ella no está aquí

Rv: tal vez te estas equivocando jovencito

Mk: QUEEE de donde saliste

Rv: del baño

Mk: no me refería a eso pero en fin tu no me mandas tú no eres mi madre

Rv: deberías pensar las cosas dos veces antes de decirlas jovencito

Mk; no me importa

Rv: de verdad que eres igual de testarudo que tu padre

Mk: tú no sabes quién es mi padre

Rv: déjame adivinar tu papa es de color verde y orejas puntiagudas

Mk:…- que como sabe quién es mi papa

A: Mark ella sabe todo

Mk: QUEE como por que no me lo dijiste antes –_si hubiera sabido que ella sabía no le hubiese_ _hablado así_

Rv: no te preocupes are como que no escuche lo que dijiste

Mk: entonces de verdad sabes quién soy yo

RV: claro y ciertamente es algo raro pero me alegra conocerlos

Raven se acerca a los dos pequeñines y los abrasa con cariño no es algo que ella agá muy a menudo pero en fin cuentas veces en la vida tendrá la oportunidad de conocer a sus futuros hijos, bien niños es hora de dormir así que acuéstense en la cama yo volveré en un momento iré a la cocina por algo de té los niños solo asintieron con la cabeza ya que estaba felices de que su futura madre los ayudara con su problema

mientras tanto la chica gótica salía de su cuarto en dirección a cierto cuarto prohibido por que no iba olvidar la problema que tenía con cierto chico verde además de que ya se imagina como sería algo de su futuro que en verdad él era su verdadero amor su otra mitad, ya una vez dentro de cuarto

Cb: pensé que no vendrías –_dicho todo esto con una vos un tanto sensual_

Rv: no iba a romper mi promesa o si

Cb: aun que llegas algo tarde sabes

Rv: tenía que acostar a los niños

Cb: acostar a los niños suenas como toda una madre

Rv: jejeje eso crees –si supieras

Cb: pero bueno estuve esperando todo el día para esto

Chico bestia se acerca a su amada con cuidado la toma de los brazos y la acerca así la cama una vez cerca de la cama el chico toma a su pálida novia de la cintura de una manera cálida y confortable para la chica gótica a lo que ella solo se sonroja y cunado menos se da cuenta esta tirada en la cama y chico vestía esta enzima de la chica siente el aliento del meta morfo en su vientre y como este va subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su boca y sellar todo ese recorrido con un apasionado beso

Sin darse cuenta una vez más siente un bulto palpitante de su amado pero esta vez es algo diferente no siente necesidad de apartarse del el sino quiere sentirlo más cerca el meta morfo comienza a ser más violento y empieza a besar el cuello de la ojivioleta mientras esta suelta leves gemidos mientras su amado continua con la tarea de explorar todo su cuerpo

El meta morfo comienza a acariciar uno de los senos de la gótica lentamente mientras esta solo se sonroja por las acciones cometidas de su amado novio y esta no se queda atrás ya que siente la necesidad de acariciar aquel bulto con sus propias mano lo cual la obliga a empieza a acariciar aquel bulto palpitante de su amado lentamente sobre enzima del uniforme de cambiante mientras la chica está ocupada con las carisias a su miembro el meta morfo aprovecha para morder uno de los hombros de la chica a lo que la chica responde con un pequeño grito o gemido un tanto estruendoso de dolor y placer, el chico solo se acerca al oído de la chica y lo comienza a chupar como si de un dulce se tratase y le susurra al oído lo siento amor pero tenía que marcarte como mi propiedad.

Pero antes de que los dos amantes pudieran seguir con sus actos demostrativos de amor un estruendo los interrumpió sacándolo se su momento y la chica lo aparta un tanto preocupada

Rv: lo siento Gar creo que será mejor en otro ocasión aun no estoy lista

Cb: no te preocupes raven no tengo prisa

Rv: gracias por entenderlo

Cb: gracias por estar a mi lado rae

Rv: bueno tengo que irme ya deje muchos tiempos solos a los niños

Cb: pero entes dormidos quédate un poco mas

Rv: lo siento pero ese ruido venia de mi evitación tal vez se han despertado los pequeños

Raven se despide de su amado con un tierno beso en los labios y deja al meta morfo recostado en la cama que alguna vez le perteneció a una rubia a la cual detestaba pero ya después de haber ido a la cocina por unos vasos de té para ella y para su dos pequeños niños se pone a dar vueltas a asunto de ase rato ya que era la primera vez que ella actuaba de esa manera ella nunca avía tenido esos arranques ya que si se ponía a pensarlo un poco estuvo a punto de perder su virginidad no es que le molestara y menos tratándose de chico vestía lo que le incomodaba era el lugar nunca cruzo por su mente que estaba en la antigua evitación de terra además eso que sintió nunca le avía pasado por eso tendría que de visita nuevamente a nevemore.

Una vez llegado a su evitación miro a sus pequeños hijos durmiendo pero el pequeño Mark yacía dormido en el suelo de hay proveniente el ruido anterior el pequeño se avía caído de la cama mientras dormía raven lo levanta cuidadosamente del suelo y lo deposita una vez más en la cama junto a su hermana una vez ase esto se dirige a su mesita de noche la cual tiene un pequeño cajón y lo abre dentro del cajo se encontraba un pequeño espejo lo mira por unos momento cierra los ojos y se desvanece rumbo a su mente

Una vez entrando a su mente se encuentra con que todas sus emociones se encontraban hay pero de una marea extraña como si de una pelea se tratase o tal vez no estaba tan equivocada

Rv: alguien me puede explicar que sucede aquí

RvI: claro eso es sencillo a nacido una nueva emoción que es compañera de amor

Rv: ha si y cuál es esa emoción que acompaña a amor

RvI: ha pues como decirlo ha nacido lujuria en ti

Rv: QUEEE

RvI: no te sorprendas tanto después de todo te distes cuneta lo que sucedió hace rato pues fuel culpa de lujuria aun que las cosas se salieron algo de control

Rv: a que te refieres con eso

RvI: veras lujuria estaba haciendo su trabajo pero cunado chico bestia te mordió rabia reacciono y como lujuria acaba de nacer aún no tiene mucha fuerza que digamos

Rv: entonces rabia pudo haber salido

RvI: en no en lo absoluto rabia está más débil que nuca asta tonta podría detenerla como veras lujuria se conforma de felicidad, amor, y algo de la violencia de rabia y como rabia ya avía perdido la mitad de fuerza gracias a la llegada de amor no pudo a ser mucho que digamos

Rv: entonces que paso

RvI: como te decía rabia reacciono y quiso tomar el control pero amor la detuvo y lujuria siguió después lujuria a mor se descontrolaron un poco y valiente sometió a las tres emociones

Rv: ya veo crees poder encargarte de esto y mantenerlas a ralla

RvI: no te preocupes no aremos

RvV: cierto si alguna intenta propasarse ten por seguro que las detendré

RvT: pero que pasa si no lo puedes a ser

RvI: no te preocupes nada malo pasara

Rv: bien estoy algo cansada la verdad solo vine para ver que avía pasado pero al parecer ya tenían todo bajo control me retirare a descansar

Todas las emociones de raven las cuales no estaban sometidas por valiente se despiden de raven diciendo que vuelva pronto o que se cuide pero la vos que más resalta es la vos de feliz que le grita a raven que nuestros hijos son hermosos.

**Continuara….**


	6. Visitas inesperadas

**Episodio 6: visitas inesperadas **

Mientras tanto en algún lugar cerca de la escuela Secundaria Murakami donde una joven llamada tara Markov salía de sus absurdísimas clases una sombra la acervaba a lo lejos esperando el momento para acercarse a ella

Una vez que la clases terminaron nuestra joven rubia se dirigía asía su casa sin percatarse del sujeto que la seguía una vez llegada a su casa se percató de que sus padre adoptivos habían salido y ella se encontraba sola a eso creía hasta que se dirigió a la sala y hay estaba un tipo alto vestido con un extraño traje anaranjado y negro.

T: o enserio que acaso solo atraigo tipos raros ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? Llamare a la policía –decía la chica de una manera un tanto alterada

Sd: tranquila niña solo vine a ofrecerte conocimientos que apreciaras

T: ja si como no

Sd: tranquila entonces me dirás que no tienes curiosidad sobre tu pasado

T: tú qué sabes de mí pasado acaso me conocías

Sd: o claro que te conocía más de lo que crees pero dime algo te gustaría recordar tendrás que seguirme

T: no pienso seguirte a ningún lado hasta que me digas quien eres

Sd: o querida solo necesitas saber que soy un amiga vamos solo tienes que seguirme

T:…..-no sé si confiar en este sujeto quiero recordar pero es muy extraño

Sd: vamos no tienes nada que perder

Al final la chica decide seguirlo para averiguar lo que el sujeto extraño le prometía al fin y acabo que podría pasar y cierta mente tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que avía sido de ella antes de estar con sus padres adoptivos tal vez tenia familia o alguien especial en su vida

Después de unas cuantas horas de camino en una limosina la chica es llevada a una bodega a la cual le dio un poco de desconfianza a la chica pero se armó de valor para entrar y averiguar sobre su pasado y alfin y al cabo era por lo que avía venido

Una vez ya dentro se percató de que era una especie de laboratorio y dentro de este avía otro sujeto muy parecido al del uniforma bicolor pero este llevaba puesto un uniforme completamente negro con una extraña mascara en su rostro, el sujeto del uniforme bicolor se acerca al otro sujeto y los dos me piden que me acerque mientras uno de ellos saca una especie de brebaje de un color amarillo muy extraño

¿: Bébelo niña

T: con esto recuperare mis recuerdos

¿: Por supuesto te lo garantizo

La joven toma en sus manos el pequeño tubo de ensallo con la sustancia amarillezca y lo toma repentinamente cae al suele mientras se sostiene la cabeza con las manos soportando un dolor enardeciente que recorre por toda su cabeza mientras diversas imágenes pasan una tras otra atreves de sus ojo después de una cuentas horas la chica despierta en una camilla en una especie de cuarto de alguna enfermería a lo que responde rápidamente al ver al tipo que tenía frente a ella slade

T: que quieres de mi slade

Sd: yo solo necesito que me agás un favor querida terra

T: jamás slade tú me mentiste

Sd: o no claro que no es solo que digamos que fuiste engañada

T: no te entiendo

Sd: mira terra después de haberte convertido en piedra sucedieron uno acontecimientos y la hechicera del grupo pudo traerte de vuelta pero cuando se enteró de ello hiso que perdieras tus poderes

T: ¿cómo?

Sd: solo utilizo unos de sus hechizos y sabes por qué terra

T: no ¿porque?

Sd: porque te quería lejos lejos de todos lejos de chico bestia

T: no puede ser ellos son mis amigos

Sd: no terra todos estuvieron de acuerdo el único que ignora esto es el chico verde

T: ha el celo mantuvieron en secreto

Sd: así es saben que él se opondría pero la hechicera estaba celosa de ti así que utilizo sus poderes para que no los recordaras y te alejaras de ellos y del chico verde

T: no no puede ser

Sd: pero lo es querida pero mira yo quiero ayudarte, ayudarte a vengarte de ellos

T: ¿cómo?

Sd: los destruiremos pero tendrás la oportunidad de traer a tú amado chico verde

T: pero si él no quiere estar con migo y si el quieres estar con ellos

Sd: tienes que traerlo de una manera u otra o acaso no lo quieres

T: si si lo quiero y hare lo que sea para estar junto a el

Sd: excelente ya tengo un plan y además otro socio que me gustaría presentarte

Terra y slade se dirigen asía fuera del cuarto de enfermería así un cuarto de máquinas donde se encontraba un hombre trabajando en lo que parecía una especie de arma de un guante, deadshot te presento a una querida amiga mía llamada terra ella nos ayudara con el plan

Dt: ja no pensé que te gustara trabaja con niños Deathstroke

Sd: llama slade, bien terra hay algo más que debo decirte antes de empezar con el plan

T: que cosa

Sd: al parecer tu amigo verde y la bruja están en algo así como una relación

T: que como que ellos están saliendo

Se prende una enorme pantalla y deja ver como chico bestia y raven se están besando dentro de la evitación de terra de una manera apasionada, la rubia hierbe de rabia al ver las imágenes de como esa bruja se está robando lo que le correspondía después de tal traición que le hizo después de haberse sacrificado así se lo pagaban borrando sus recuerdos y quitándole al chico que ama pero para eso se avía aliado con slade y deadshot para vengarse y tener nuevamente a su amado pero claro esta vez no avía sido tan tonta como para confiar en slade esta ves solo lo usaría para vengarse y después lo traicionaría para poder estar feliz con chico bestia.

**Mientras tanto en la torre de los titanes**

Los titanes despertaban un nuevo día bueno aunque no muy bueno para todo ya que avía ocurrido unos pequeños incidentes unos un poco graciosos y otros normales de los cuales todo se reían en el almuerzo bueno en realidad solo se reían de su líder.

**Flashback**

Hera las 6 de la mañana y robín se disponía a levantarse de su casa avía olvidado por completo que avía dormido junto al pequeño John el cual se encontraba aun dormido robín lo mira y se da cuenta de que en realidad no fue como pensó el temía no poder dormir por culpa del niño miedoso pero al parecer nada malo avía pasado hasta que por alguna razón sintió algo frio debajo de las cobijas y en parte de su piyama robín solo grita despertando al pequeño John de una manera un tanto ruidosa la cual hace que el niño despierte y llore.

Rb: ¡TE ORINASTES! ACASO TE ORINASTES

Jn: quiero a mi mamamaaaaa- mientras el chico lloraba desconsoladoramente

Rb: ya deja de lloran aquí no está tu mama

Jn: mamiiiiii quiero a mi mami –lloraba sin parar

Rb: POR QUE NO FUISTE AL BANO

Jn: po…r por... por qu… e que te...nia… miedo

Rb: de vistes a verme despertado

Jn: te… te… te…. Hubieras molestado

Rb: bueno ya deja de llorar y llevemos a lavar las sabanas al centro de lavado de la torre antes que alguien se dé cuenta

El pequeño solo asintió ya que esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba el incidente de las sabanas con su padre claro que su padre aun no lo sabía que sería la primera vez de muchas veces dentro de algunos años.

Pero mientras se dirigían asía encontró con la sorpresa de que starfire está en el pasillo y lo mira un tanto sorprendida

St: novio robín por que tus sabanas tiene esa mancha amarilla

Rb: he esta he este y tú que estás haciendo aquí despierta

St: ha bueno es que la pequeña eleonore tenía ganas de ir al baño

Rb: ha bueno star fue agradable conversar con Tigo adiós

St: espera novio robín aun no me dices que paso acaso te tuviste malos sueños y te orinaste

Rb: NOOOOO

St: a mi grogkmag le pasaba eso algunas noches a ti también

Rb: no estar no es lo que crees es solo que John tubo un incidente en la noche

St: o y donde está el pequeñín ahora

Rb: lo he mandado a la cocina a buscarte

St: a mí para que

Rb: no lo se dijo algo de probar tus platillos

St: glorioso que el pequeño John tenga ganas de probar mi maravillosa comida

Rb: no vemos estar tengo que lavar las sabanas de mi casa

El petirrojo un tanto molesto y avergonzado por el accidente de su joven amiguito y por el hecho de que su novio le paso la idea de que el joven ayudante de Batman el que soporto las alucinación terroríficas del gas del espantapájaros, el que miro las pesadillas dentro del el por culpa de fobia, el joven maravilla se orino en la cama por una pesadilla eso era ridículo pero su novia lo avía pensado y eso era lo que le apenaba al joven.

**Fin de flashback**

Cb: jajajajaja entonces star pensaba que te avía orinado

Cy: jajajajaja vamos robín la próxima ves deja la luz del pasillo encendida

Cb: ho ho mejor aún enciende una lamparita

Rb: basta chicos no es gracioso yo no me orine

Mk: jajajajaja el pequeño John se orino del susto

Ty: jajajajaja debió de ser tan gracioso verlo

Rv: Mark no te rías –_con su monótona vos llamo la atención del pequeño el cual dejo de reír_

Ee: no te rías del hermanito tú te chupas aun el dedo

Jx: jajajajaja esta niña es muy cruel me agradas muchos sabes cómo dijiste que te llamabas

Ee: eleonore

Jx: bien bien pequeña mantente cerca de mí y te mostrare un par de cosas

Ee: entendido –_la niña con una enorme sonrisa_

Jx: por cierto cy tendremos que remodelar tu habitación si la vamos a compartir

Cb: viejo lo veo y no lo creo cuéntame otra vez porque ella está aquí

Cy: ya te dije bestita ella es mi novia

Rb: sabes ciborg sigo desaprobando tu relación con la convicta

Jx: hay que yo estoy aquí pelos pinchos y tu ensalada tendrás que acostumbrarte

Rv: oye no le abres así a el

Jx: huuui disculpa Julieta no sabía que era tu romeo

Rv y cb: no somos pareja

Cy: esperen déjenme ir por mi cámara

Rv: no te atrevas ciborg y po puedo creer que robín excediera a que ella se quede aquí que sigue terra

Y como por arte de magia alguien tocaba la puerta de la entrada principal un frio recorrió la espalda de raven al escuchar los toqui dos de la puerta, el chico verde se levanta y se dirige abrir la puerta pero se queda en shock al ver que en efecto como lo avía dicho la hechicera terra esta frente a la torre tocando la puerta.

Mientras todos la miraba en estado de shock a excepción de raven y jinx ya que jinx acababa de llegar por la mana y no sabía mucho del tema además de que ya la avía mirado antes en su cita con ciborg y raven pues simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojo le estaban mostrando

T: hola chicos como han estado grandes noticia ya lo recuerdo todo ¿Qué bueno no lo creen?

Cb: que alegría volverte a ver terra

St: amiga terra que gloriosa noticia amigo bestia estará maravillado

Rb: wow que inesperado pero me alegro que hayas recuperado tus recuerdos

Rv: a que debemos tu visita

Jx: huy a Julieta le molesta la competencia

Cy: jajajaja este día a empezado muy loco no lo creen chicos

T: y no solo mis recuerdos si no mis poderes también

Rv: te recuerdo que no puedes controlar tus poderes

Rb: raven eso fue grosero

Cb:….

St: amiga raven no está contesta porque nuestra amiga terra volviera

Rv: no es mi amiga y nunca lo será además solo digo la verdad

T: no te preocupes igual manera no vengo a entablar una amistan contigo estoy más interesada en algo verde

Todos se dan cuenta del comentario de terra y pues para ellos no es de extrañar ya que chico bestia y ella avían tenido algo así como una relación antes de que sucediera todo eso de slade y esas malos momentos pero se sorprendieron cuando algunos focos y algunos vasos explotaron hasta lo pequeños invitados que se avía quedado en la cocina se sorprendieron por las explosiones que azotaban la torre.

Jh: que fue eso

Mk: tranquilízate no vayas a mojar la cilla

Ty: jajajaj buena esa Mark

A: callense

Ee: Arella tu sabes que fueron esas explosiones

Jh: acaso estamos bajo ataque

A: no esas explosiones las ocasiono mama debe estar furiosa

Mk: mama furiosa –_el chico un tanto asustado_

Los niños desconcertados esperaron a que volvieran los demás ya que los dos pequeños descendientes de la mitad demonio sabían que no deberían de entrometerse cuando su madre se enfurecía por que dejaba salir esa parte demoniaca de ella que lo asustaba pero mientras tanto.

**Continuara…**


	7. Comportamientos extraños

Episodio 7: comportamientos extraños

Todos se quedan estupefactos por la reacción que a tenido su amiga ya que es poco común que ella haga ese tipo de cosas.

Rb: raven te encuentras bien

St: amiga acaso te sucede algo

Cy: no le sucede nada star es solo que la pequeña raven esta celosa de nuestra amiga terra –lo dice mientras pone una cara de picaron

Rv: no estoy celosa y no tengo por qué estarlo no me importa lo que haga ese duende verde y su "amiguita"

Dice esto mientras voltea a ver a sus amigos de manera furiosa pero cambia su semblante al notar que dos personas se han escabullido de forma repentina por los estragos de la discusión que a tenido con sus amigos sobre sus dichosos celos.

Al percatarse de la desaparición de las dos personas decide dejar la sala para ir en busca de cierta persona verde ya que puesto tenía que hablar de ciertos términos que a ella no le parecían de cierta actitud que ella sospechaba que pasarían si la rubia se quedaría a vivir con ellos

Mientras tanto en la entrada con sus amigos quedaban algo confundidos por la extraño acontecimiento que avía ocurrido frente a sus ojos

Rb: pero que acaba de pasar aquí

Cy: jeje pues veras que chico bestia es un pícaro con las mujeres

St: glorioso pero díganme chico bestia esta con ¿RAVEN O CON TERRA?

Rb: star chico bestia no está con ninguna de las dos terra acaba de llegar y raven pues es raven

Jx: o vamos pelos pinchos no me digas que no te distes cuenta de la mirada de esas dos mientras hablaban

Rb: de que hablas Jinx

Cy: robín que no es obvio terra volvió para chico bestia pero bestia esta con raven y terra se lo quiere quitar pero ella no lo permitirá

Rb: eso es absurdo además si fueran pareja nos lo dirían

Jx: quien eres su padre

St: a vamos novio robín preguntémosle

Rb: no nadie preguntara nada y nadie esta con nadie es solo un malentendido raven desconfía de terra y terra se siente culpable con raven por lo que paso

Jx: siempre eres tan necio cunado se tratan de estas cosas

Rb: tú no opines jinx

Jx: hey hey más respeto pelos pinchos debo recordarte que ahora soy la señora de esta casa y si quiero te echo a patadas de aquí

Rb: que tú no puedes sacarme de mi cuarte general

Jx: tu cuarte, tu cuartel que yo recuerde mi querido cy fue el que lo construyo por lo tanto es de él, y él es mío así que yo también soy la dueña

Cy: he chicos cálmense no es para tanto

St: nueva amiga jinx es verdad además hay espacio para todos aquí

Jx: y hubiera mucho más si saco a pelos pinchos de aquí

Cy: ha cariño por favor

Rb: jaaa toma eso ciborg es fiel a su líder

Cy: he robín no estoy diciendo eso solo trato de tranquilizarla y ella tiene razón yo construí esta torre así que se podría decir que es de ella también ahora que viviremos juntos

Rb: haaaa.. es por eso que no quería parejas en el equipo cada quien toma su parte

St: pero novio robín tu y yo somos pareja entonces eso es malo

Rb: no estar no es malo es solo que... Que... =el joven maravilla no savia cómo reaccionar a semejante pregunta

Jx: bueno está bien lo dejare pasar esta ves pelos pinchos

Rb: de acuerdo me parece bien –lo dice de una manera firme y seca

St: novio robín esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas-y estar lo mira con una cara de debes asarlo

Rb: enserio tengo que hacerlo

St: si novio robín tienes que hacerlo por eso somos amigos

Rb: está bien… oye jinx…

Jx: dime –con una cara triunfante sobre una lucha lo miraba la peli rosada

Rb: yo… este...haaa bueno la verdad lo siento estas sobre todo tú derecho

Jx: eso quería escuchar robín ya estas entendiendo –dice esto mientras voltea a ver a star y le ase una seña de manera de gracias

De esta manera la plática entre los cuatro y ciborg y jinx se retiran a sus respectivas actividades mientras robín y starfire se quedan pensativo en la entrada hasta que el petirrojo rompe el silencio.

Rb: no sé cómo permití que ella viviera aquí

St: o novio robín recuérdalo fue solo esta mañana cunado jinx llego

Flash back

Ciborg despertaba más temprano de lo usual ya que una llamada de emergencia silenciosa lo despertaba de su recarga de baterías levantándose rápidamente a tomar la llamada entrante que ocasionaba la alarma silenciosa

Cy: hola cariño que pasa

Jx: tenemos problemas

Cy: que sucede?

Jx: los chicos me han descubierto

Cy: tu ¿tu está bien?

Jx: si no te preocupes fue fácil escapar de esos perdedores

Cy: uff menos mal ya me avía preocupado donde estas

Jx: estoy en la cercanía de la torre no tengo donde quedarme

Cy: ya te lo avía dicho que puedes quedarte aquí

Rb: tus amigos no me aceptaran

Cy: no te preocupes les explicaremos todo

Jx: estas seguro

Cy: si además yo fui quien construyo esta torre no se negaran

Jx: está bien ven por mí no te tardes

Cy: voy para allá cariño

Después de cortar la llamada se escucha un ensordecedor buyaaaaa de parte del mitad robot alegre de que por fin su novia ya no está atada al deber y podrá revelar su relación con la peli rosada y que los demás la tomen como una más de ellos en vez de una malvada villana aunque el moreno se percataba de que no hubiese a nadie despierto puesto que raven se despertaba temprano al igual que el chico maravilla.

Sigilosamente sale de la aviación para dirigirse al garaje pero o problemas el petirrojo merodea los pasillo con unas especies de sabanas pero qué clase de entrenamiento es ese, se pregunta así mismo pero antes de tener que confrontar a su líder una chica tamaraneana lo intercepta y le facilita el escabullirse ya que estando ella presente le robaría la atención al líder de cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor

Un par de horas después….

Los titanes le levantan y se reunían formalmente en la mesa , dos pequeños de piel pálida trataban a raven como una reina le ayudaban en todo si hasta le prepararon el desayuno, starfire merendaba junto al pequeño mino uno de sus extraños platillos pero más extraño el niño podía comer semejante monstruosidad de platillo mientras el petirrojo tomaba una taza de café y chico bestia llegaba entrando por la puerta del living pero antes de hablar fue interrumpido por la puerta del principal llevando ver una silueta femenina y aun muchacho mitad robot lleno de maletas.

Los titanes no lo pensaron dos veces y pusieron poses de batalla puesto la chica era jinx integrante de los five have uno de los equipos de supervillanos que ellos combatían pero antes de que nada se escuchó la vos de cy.

Cy: chicos no esperen puedo explicarlo

Rb: explicar que, que jinx utilizo uno de sus conjuros para controlarte y convertirte en su esclavo

Cy: no no es eso robín es solo que yo quiero explicar….

El joven es interrumpido por el chico maravillo una vez mas

Rb: raven utiliza tus poderes para saber cómo recuperar a ciborg mientras chico bestia y yo controlamos a jinx

Pero fueron callados por el grito de la peli rosa

Jx: ya cállense dejen que mi cybee hable y explique mi presencia aquí

Todos juntaron sus voces al unido al escuchar las palabras de la chica

¡QUUUUEEEE! TU CYBEE

Cy: si chicos es lo que he estado tratando de decir jinx y yo somos novios

Una vez más por favor

¡QUUUUUEE!

Cy: o vamos chicos no sé por qué actúan así

Rb: no lo sé es porque acaba de entrar con una de nuestras enemigas a la torre y acabas de decir que tiene un vinculo amoroso con ella

Cy: va tú y star tiene una relación yo por que no podría

Cb: porque es malvada

Rv: no me gusta estar de acuerdo con el enano pero tiene razón es jinx ciborg

Rb: pero es diferente star no es una supervillana

Jx: hey cuida tus palabras chico semáforo

Cy: tranquila jixsee a ver déjenme explicarle en realidad jinx no es una villana o ya no más de echo desde que me infiltre en hive ella a sido un doble agente

Cb: jajajaja se te frieron los circuitos amigo

Cy: noo chico bestia mira déjenme contarles

Cuando robín llamo después de que yo no apareciera varias semanas después de infiltrarme ya avía echo muchas cosas en la academia y una de ellas fue conocer a jinx y con el tiempo nos volvimos más unidos y pues que yo solo era un infiltrado quería pasar inapersivido pero no quería jugar con ella pero el tiempo paso y nos enamoramos claro savia que robín no lo permitiría y está algo triste pero después

Ella me descubrió descubrió quien era y que es lo que estaba haciendo hay pensé que estaba perdido pero ella no me delato guardo mi secreto y lo cual me izo preguntarle por qué y la respuesta fue la misma ala que llegue yo cunado pensé que hacer para pasar desapercibido nos aviamos enamorado después ella se ofreció a ser el plan b si yo era descubierto por hermano sangre ella sería mi espía en la organización

Cb: wow cy sí que te lo tenías bien guardadito he picaron pero cuidado con mama robín jajaja

Rb: chico bestia guarda silencio, eso no explica que ase ella aquí ciborg

Cy: mm allá voy robín puesto esta última semana fue descubierta por see-more el cual vigilaba a jinx desde hace ya algunas semanas

Jx: y como he sido descubierta ya no tendré por que seguir fingiendo ser una villana y podre estar con mi cybee

Cb: ¿y donde piensas quedarte?

Cy: viejo donde crees que se quedara si ya trae sus maletas consigo

Rv: quieres que aceptemos a esta disque agente doble en la torre

Cy: si aunque me gustaría tener la opinión de todos

St: magnifico podre tener una nueva amiga

Cb: por esta bien viejo no me importa un enemigo menos al cual enfrentar

Rv: lo que sea me da igual

Cy: vamos robín tú que dices

Rb: no lo see… tal vez pueda quedarse pero tendrá que estar aprueba

Jx: ¡QUEE! Fui un doble agente para ustedes y el día que me descubre dudan sobre mi

Rb: lo siento pero son las normas a seguir pero puedes quedarte

Fin de flash back

Rb: cierto ya recordé espero no arrepentirme

St: pues no creo jinx no es tan mala cunado la conoces

Mientras tanto en la cosina con los pequeños

Mk: Arella ya sabes que hacer verdad

A: SI RECUERDA TE SIN AZUCAR SIN AZUCAR Y DE HIERVAS MESCLADAS

Mk: cálmate Arella no tienes por qué gritarme

Ee: vamos chicos siempre que su madre se molesta le llevan te

A: a mama le relaja además no siempre se molesta así solo lo ase cunado a papa le abla alguna chica

Jn: entonces tu papa está en problemas

Mk: así es papa hizo algo con otra chica enfrente de mama

A: quien le llevara él te Mark tu

Mk: no creo que quiera verme a mi Arella además solo lo arruinaría

A: no seas miedoso

Mk: tu no seas miedosa te da miedo cunado mama se molesta

Pero antes de que los niños siguieran con su discusión entra el chico mitad robot y mira a los pequeños niños discutiendo sobre el asunto de al parecer sus padre.

Ha chicos entonces ustedes tiene padre –preguntaba el mitad robot y los niños solo lo miraban con temor a ser descubiertos por otra persona

Saben niños liderar con los padre es muy difícil ya me imagino como han de ser sus padre jejejeje después de a ver dicho esto el titán mayor sale de la cocina dejando a uno pequeños atónitos y desorientados.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de cierta chica

Cb: sabes yo no debería estar aquí

T: porque no chico bestia yo quiero que estés aquí

Cb: no es solo que no me siento cómodo

T: o vamos chicos bestia necesitábamos estar un rato solo no quiero mucho conmoción

Cb: a que te refieres con eso

T: o nada es solo que me gustaría regresar con ustedes

Cb: pues eso parece y no lo dudo robín parecía muy decidido a invitarte nuevamente a ser parte del equipo

T: si es verdad pero sabes cuál será la mejor parte

Cb: ¿cual?

T: que por fin podre estar con Tigo como antes

Cb: no lo sé terra ha pasado tiempo y no creo que de un día para otro hagamos que esto funcione

T: que tratas de decir con eso chico bestia

Cb: no lo se

T: que acaso ¿ya no me quieres?

Cb: no no es eso es solo que han pasado cosas y cosas han cambiado

T: hay alguien más chico bestia hay alguien más de la que me quieras hablar

Cb: si terra es solo que por el momento no puedo decir nada sobre el asunto espero me entiendas

T: o si no te preocupes chico bestia yo entiendo entiendo que prefieras a raven

Cb: ¡RAVEN!

T: si chico bestia raven que acaso crees que soy tonta

Cb:…

La chica mira al muchacho estupefacto por las palabras de la chica rubia nunca pensó ser descubierto de esa manera nunca pensó haberlo escuchado de ella , además no se percató de la cercanía de la muchacha y como esta le robaba un beso aprovechando el momento de la conmoción el cual era muy forzado ya que el muchacho tenía en mente otra cosa ya que él quería evitar el beso a toda costa pero fue demasiado tarde ella tenía su lengua dentro de su boca y jugueteaba con la del cambiante mientras masajeaba su entrepierna de una manera provocativa y sensual

La rubia termina el beso para tomar una bocanada de oxígeno y el meta morfo aprovecha para apartarle y decirle algunas palabras

Cb: terra no esto está mal

T: no te preocupes chico bestia ella no se enterara

Cb: no porque nada paso tengo que irme

T: chico bestia

Cb: ¿qué?

T: te are cambiar de opinión

Cb:…

T: ella no te merece

Cb: debo irme terra nada de esto está bien

T: chico bestia no hemos terminado o acaso quieres que te amenace para que no te vallas

Continuara…..

Bien está aquí es capitulo bueno me gustaría que opinaran acerca de la historia que les parece le gusta o necesita más emoción dejen sus reviews y tal vez mas tarde suba otro episodio para ya que no he subido nada en dos días


	8. Engaños y celos

**Capítulo 8: Engaños y celos **

Chico bestia estaba desconcertado por las palabras de su amiga perdido en sus pensamientos _-que demonios se refería con amenazas que será lo que tiene que desarme_

Cb: a que te refieres con eso terra _–mientras chico bestia lucia algo molesto por las palabras de su amiga_

T: veras chico bestia no creías que regresaría por ti sin asegurarme que te llevaría con migo verdad

Cb: aun no sé lo que me estas diciendo

T: veras chico bestia en realidad solo este confundido

Cb: eso no es verdad terra

T: espera déjame que te explique

Cb: no tenemos nada de qué hablar y sabes algo raven debe estar buscándome

T: o raven raven… siempre es raven pero que hay de mi

Cb: nada terra solo tenemos una amistad y así se quedara

T: veras chico bestia esa no es una opción para mí ni para ti ha meno de que claro quieres ver morir a raven

Cb: ¡QUE DIJISTES TERRA!

T: o vamos chico bestia tranquilízate

Cb: no no puedo tranquilizarme si empiezas hablar de esa manera terra

T: mira chico bestia esta es nuestra situación

Cb: a que te refieres con nuestra situación no hay nosotros terra entérate de eso

T: chico bestia vamos siempre hay un nosotros y solo nosotros yo nunca te he mentido sabes

Cb: a que te refieres con eso terra

T: o vamos chico bestia en realidad como crees que me libere de mi prisión de piedra

Cb: no lo sé raven mencionó la posibilidad de que pudiste a ver resurgido con la conversión de energía o algo así

T: pues sabes yo te puedo contar lo que en verdad ocurrió si es que quieres saber

**Flash back** (_este flash back es una mentira de terra Asia chico bestia_)

Quien…. quien esta dime quien eres como sabes mi nombre muéstrate que vas a ser con migo, no te acerques no por favor no me toques aléjate no me puedo mover que… que quieres con migo.

Está muy asustada en ese estado de piedra cunado escucho a esa persona entrar a la cueva y sentía un ambiente escalofriante aun siendo una estatua podía sentirlo el rencor y el odio que trasmitía esa persona hacia mí.

Después lo empecé a escuchar un canto tratico de una vos que conocía muy bien y es lo que me entristecía mucho ya que la vos que escuchando cantando esos raros versos era la vos de raven, lo escuchaba una y otra vez zero mera huja etzer anu iva descartes emthos xentros

Después sentí como un golpe de fuego en mi pecho y mire una luz que me segó por unos instantes cunado mi vista por fin se aclareció mire a raven y no solo eso yo... yo podía mover está libre una vez más me sentía feliz de poder me mover.

T: ¡raven!

Rv:…..

T: gracias gracias siempre supe que regresarías por mí

Rv:…

T: raven y los demás chico ¿Dónde están?

Rv:…

T: raven estas actuando rara

Rv:….

Después de que raven no contestara ninguna de mi preguntas se acercó nuevamente con algo extraño es sus manos recitando unos extrañas palabras y después volví a sentir que perdía la vista y cunado menos me di cuenta perdí el conocimiento.

De repente un día después de a ver vivido varios meses como tara me adentre en una extraña tienda y hay avía un objeto que brillo cunado me acerque y de repente desmalle en medio de la tienda pero cuando desperté recordaba todo y supe que avía sido traicionada.

**Fin del flash back**

T: y eso fue lo que ocurrió chico bestia raven me ataco y por lo que se raven te mintió

Cb:…. –se quedó en silencio al escuchar tales palabras

_-mmm no puedo creer que piense que me tragare ese cuento pero ella está tramando algo no es la misma de siempre_

T: chico bestia yo sé que es difícil pero yo estoy aquí

Cb: dime y si te traicionamos por que volver

T: fácil tenía que volver por ti tus eres el único que no me traiciono además a ti te engañaron para que no te enteraras de nada

Cb: hiciste todo esto por mí

T: si chico bestia esto es por ti

Cb: no sé qué decir terra creo que he cometido un error

_-ella está tramando algo tengo que averiguar qué y cómo volvió quien la libero_

T: no digas nada solo quédate a mi lado Gar_… -susurrándoselo al oído_

Cb: y no iremos de la torre y seremos solo tú y yo

T: si Gar solo tú y yo después de concretar nuestra venganza contra los que no mintieron y engañaron

Cb: ¿Los demás titanes?

_-sabía que tramaba algo tengo que detenerla_

T: si los aremos pagar por las mentiras _Gar –lo decía mientras besaba el cuello del chico verde_

Cb: solo dime algo más terra

T: tú puedes llamarme Tara, Gar

Cb: o bueno y si me hubiese negado a ir con Tigo

T: bueno ya te dije que tenía un seguro para que te quedaras con migo

Cb: y cual es aquel seguro que tenías Tara

T: pues veras tengo un nuevo amigo luego lo conocerás _–y repentinamente besa al muchacho en los labios_

Cb: o bueno pero que tengas un nuevo amigo no me asusta mucho sabes –el chico dice esto mientras intenta quitarse de encima a la rubia

_-maldición raven va a matarme como le explicare esto_

T: pues veras mi amigo es conocido por sus tiro certeros y el en este preciso momento tiene en la mira a raven y si te hubieras negado el, la hubiese matado o herido depende de tu reacción

Cb: jajajaja en serio querías matar a una mitad demonio con una bala

T: no hubiese sido una insignificante bala sería una bala especial preparada para detener demonios preparada por desterrados de un extraño lugar maldito

Cb: ooo pensaste en todo cierto

_-maldición rae y ahora qué hago no te puedo poner en peligro_

T: bien Gar te parece si comenzamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido

Cb: si terra pero ahora no está bien me gustaría ir a terminar con raven

T: no lo agás

Cb: ¿pensé que eso querías?

T: si pero también quiero asarla sufrir y que más que su novio prefiera estar con otra

Cb: no entiendo

T: mira Gar tu evitaras a raven durante toda la semana y preferirás salir con migo eso le dolerá

Cb: y después de esa semana

T: tan solo la dejas y después la matamos

Cb: excelente

_-esta mujer sí que está loca_

T: me alegra que me hayas comprendido Gar

Cb: si como no asarlo yo sé que es eso, bien será mejor que nos vallamos si no comenzaran a sospechar algo

_-debo informarles a todos_

T: o vamos Gar tengo más de 6 meses esperanto tener un momento a solas contigo para divertirnos un rato quédate

Cb: no es conveniente ahora después no creo que te haga mal esperar un poco más o si

T: jijiiji noo

Cb: nos vemos más tarde Tara

T: o y Gar recuerda no te puedes acerca a raven y recuerda que mi amigo aun la tiene en la mira por si le intentas advertir de algo

**Mientras tanto en los pasillos de la torre**

Una joven de piel pálida levitaba de un lado a otro un tanto molesta con sus pensamientos ya que se encontraba inquieta ante la situación en la que estaba.

_-no puede ser maldito chico bestia maldita terra maldito chico bestia maldita terra_

_¿?: Sabes deberías ir y mostrarle quien manda_

_Rv: si debería pero no sería correcto_

_¿?: Oye pero él te pertenece_

_Rv: si me pertenece_

_¿?: Lo ves tienes derecho de reclamarlo_

_Rv: pero no estaría bien y si lo encuentro asiendo otra cosa_

_¿?: Los matamos _

_Rv: los matamos _

_¿?: Si los matamos ha el por traidor y a ella por perra_

_Rv: pero no podría vivir sin el _

_¿?: Prefieres que este con ella _

_Rv: no pero tampoco quiero matarlo_

_¿?: Está bien matamos a esa perra y a él solo le damos una lección para que no se le ocurra asarlo de nuevo_

_Rv: si así está mejor_

_¿?: Pero tienen que ir allá y saber que asen_

_Rv: si tienen razón _

La chica se dirige así la puerta de la chica rubia de una manera muy decidida para sacar a su novio de ahí ya que le pertenecía y solo ella tenía el derecho y dios los libre si los encontraba haciendo algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir tocar la puerta esta es abierta por el chico bestia cual traía una cara con un semblante neutro y muy callado.

Rv: chico bestia te estaba buscando

Cb:….

Rv: te estoy ablando chico bestia

Cb: hazte a un lado raven

Rv: está bien pero quisiera_….-no pudo terminar la palabra pues fue interrumpida_

Cb: no quiero hablar raven quisiera estar solo

Raven mira al muchacho de una manera de preocupación pero su semblante vuelve a cambiar cunado después del chico sale la persona menos indicada de todas.

Terra sale de la evitación de una manera peculiar esta despeinada y se estaba arreglando la camisa y al parecer el sostén como si se lo acabara de poner.

T: o adiós chico bestia _–mientras la chica guiñaba el ojo al muchacho_

Rv: mmmmmmmm -maldito hijo de puta

T: o raven no me avía fijado que estabas aquí jijijiji

Rv: yo solo pasaba por aquí

T: o está bien espero no hayas escuchado nada sería muy vergonzoso

Rv:…..

T: bueno pero bueno valdría la pena

La chica gótica estaba al tope de su enojo en vez de dos hermosos ojos violetas tenía 4 ojo amarillos que reflejaban furia y su piel se tenía de un rojo intenso mientras que su capa cambiaba de a un color guindo vino muy oscuro pero antes de que esta siguiese cambiando llega una de las chicas más carismáticas de la torre

St: ¡RAVE!

T: Star

St: raven que te sucede amiga te sientes bien

Rv: so estar es solo que necesito meditar un poco

St: o amiga pero te estabas convirtiendo en

Rv: si ya lo sé star no te preocupes solo necesito meditar me voy

T: jajajaja ahora quien es la que no controla sus poderes –le susurra bajo para no ser escuchada por star

Rv:…

Raven queda en silencio mientras se alejaba del lugar dejando a una terra muy contenta y a una starfire muy preocupada por los sucesos que acaba de ocurrir ya que no era normal de que su amiga raven perdiera los estribos de esa manera

St: amiga terra que fue lo que sucedió

R: no tengo idea star cuando Salí de mi cuarto ella ya estaba así

St: o ya veo amiga terra

T: se creó que aún sigue molesta con migo

St: no te preocupes pronto podrán reconciliarse

T: tal vez…

St: o amiga terra robín quería hablar con Tigo está en la sala de investigaciones

T: o gracias star iré a verlo tal vez sea una gran noticia

St: creo que si es una maravillosa amiga mía

**Mientras tanto en la evitación de raven **

La chica se preguntaba qué demonios avía sido todo eso porque avía perdido el control si sus demás emociones le avía dicho que rabia está más débil que nunca por el nacimiento de amor y de lujuria cómo es posible que se pudiese liberar de tal manera en ella.

No hubo más remedio que tener que entrar a nevemore para que sus emociones le dieran una explicación

La chica tomaba el espejo entre sus mano y serraba sus ojo para adentrarse al interior de su mente donde todas las emociones ya se encontraban reunidas aun que se sorprendió ya que todas se encontraban en un círculo mientras miraba como luchaba 4 personalidades.

Rv: oigan que es lo que sucede aquí

RvT: detenlas

RvI: creo que llegas en mal momento

Rv: porque he llegado en mal momento y que está pasando

RvI: pues veras no predijimos esto pero al parecer nació otra mas

Rv: que otra mas

RvI: si en efecto debes conocerla ase un rato se apodero de ti

Rv: que acaso no fue ira la que surgió al exterior

RvI: me temo que no no fue ella

Rv: pero quien más puede hacer que yo haga eso

RvI: pues al parecer tu celos

Rv: celos todo este alboroto por los celos

RvV: oye pero no te preocupes los mantendré a raya

Rv: y tu donde estabas por que no las detuviste

RvI: cunado nacieron los celos nacieron con mucha fuerza y valiente no pudo hacer nada además que también se debilito valiente

RvV: pero no te preocupes hora les pongo fin

RvI: no detente hay valiente no podrás hacer nada contra ellas

Rv: a que te refieres

RvI: estas emociones tuyas que han nacido son muy apegadas sabes

Rv: ¿apegadas?

RvI: si apegadas solo ellas se pueden neutralizar

RvV: entonces yo no podre hacer nada

Rv: explícate

RvI: pues veras el amor es muy fuerte y le gana a la rabia pero cuando hay celos el amor se debilita y rabia le gana lujuria debilita a rabia y amor se fortalece avece lujuria mira de más y provoca los celos los celos se fortalecen dependiendo del amor que sientas por esa persona es una pelea entre ellas hasta que todas estén de acuerdo y amor controle a lujuria y a celos para que rabia disminuya al máximo

Rv: y como lo arreglo

Rvp: tranquila no te alteres

RvS: tienes que ir a la raíz del problema

Todas las emociones al unísono

-tienes que ir hablar con chico bestia

Rv: está bien hablare con el

**Continuara….**

Bien aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero les guste y dejen sus review quiero decirles que esta historia es inventada día con día aún no sé qué es lo que pasara por que aún no se me ocurre lo único que ya tengo planeado es el final me toma alrededor de 2 horas diarias por episodio aves es más cunado no tengo ideas y les agradezco los review que me dejaron aunque sea pocos y si mi historia se centra mucho en chico bestia me gusta mucho el personaje además que me encanta su relación por que no siempre miras a una chica gótica enamorada de un hombre tan feliz he impráctico y si se pregunta por qué no le doy mucho cuadro a robín y a star es porque la verdad no me llaman mucho la atención ya que son la típica pareja del chico guapo y popular con la chica bonita y tonta y no me convence ya que está muy estereotipada ese tipo de parejas, cuando termine esta historia por lo menos hare otras dos entorno a esta misma trama continuaciones que estará más vasas en raven y chico bestia una en una realidad alterna donde chico bestia será malvado y otra que explicara los inicios de chico bestia que era del antes de los titanes

Pero lo que me dejaron reviews

**Nana**: me alegra que te guste la historia y no te preocupes raven no se embaraza y no lo hará por lo menos no en esta saga y si abra ese lemon pero más delante no por nada son la pareja principal además que esas escenas mas delante me generara un par de ideas para algunas escenas cómicas en la historia además te entiendo he leído muchos fanfics y siempre después del lemon raven queda embarazada y también se vuelve algo aburrido que siempre pase lo mismo saludos

**Pulgarcita**: jajaja me encantaría matar a terra pero aún no se puede además la usare para una segunda saga o bueno aún no lo sé jejejeje mas delante igual meteré otras súper heroínas como argenta o alguna amiga del pasado de chico bestia saludos

Por cierto si me he tardado en subirlos es porque esta última semana es tenido exámenes


	9. Cosas que no sabia

**Episodio 9: cosas que no sabia **

Raven salía de su espejo para llegar a su evitación pero esta am no estaba vacía estaba dos pequeños infantes esperando la llegada de la peli morada con 4 tazas de té y con unas miradas tan tiernas que sería difícil no ponerles atención a ese par de niños.

Rv: gracias pero no creo que eso fuese necesario

A: ha no descuida fueron solo nuestros reflejos _–lo decía mientras bajaba la mirada_

_-claro que lo necesitas estas muy tensa madre_

Mk: te dije que ella no debimos de hacer esto _–mirando a su hermana furioso_

_-qué extraño es estar ablando y atendiendo a mi madre en su pasado es tan solo algunos años mayor que yo _

Rv: oigan ustedes dos saben que puedo escuchar sus pensamientos verdad –dicho esto en tono de autoridad

A: perdón madre no fue mi intención es solo que tú siempre aceptas nuestras atenciones

Mk: es que sinceramente esto me parece extraño

Rv: miren niños no es que no me guste lo que pasa es que tengo otras cosas en la cabeza

Mk: ¿Cómo qué?

Rv: cosas de adultos Mark

A: eso no se pregunta hermano

Mk: ha es que nunca me dicen nada

Rv: es que aun eres muy joven para entender todo este embrollo

A: por cierto madre te puedo a ser una pregunta

Rv: adelante que es lo que te interesa saber hija

A: es que mmmm…. Es una pregunta incomoda

Rv: o es algo personal

A: no del todo es algo que nos incumbe a todos pero no sé cómo preguntarte

Mk: o vamos hermana preguntarte

A: no es que no se sea apropiado

RV: adelante no seas tímida

A: bueno es que yo…..-_la pequeña joven pálida no savia cómo reaccionar_

Mk: ¡QUIEN ES LA CHICA QUE ESTA CON PAPA!-gritada desesperada mente

A: ¡MARK!

Rv:…

A: hermano eso es algo delicado no podemos preguntarlo así tan directo

Mk: perdón es que quería saber si mama sabia

Rv: tranquilícense los dos ya _–con una vos de autoridad_

A y Mk: si mama

Rv: pues esa persona es amiga de su padre y se llama terra ¿no la conocían?

A: no nunca la aviamos visto

Mk: no nunca los he escuchado hablar de ella

Rv: como que no saben nada de ella

_-demonios lo que me temía con la presencia de los niños aquí las cosas cambiaran en el futuro y si terra no está en el futuro y ahora si puede ser que chico bestia se valla con ella y ellos nunca nacerán. _

Rv: niños es de suma importancia ustedes sabe dónde está su padre en estos momentos

A: ase un momento am creo que lo vi salir de la torre

Mk: si se fue de la torre no quiso jugar con el tío cy y con Terry al os videojuegos

Rv: niños tenemos que buscarlo tienen alguna idea a donde va su padre cunado quiere estar solo

A: por desgracia no madre

Mk: yo, yo, yo lo se ma yo yo sé a dónde va cunado quiere estar solo

Rv: mm buen chico dime a donde se va tu padre

A: presumido solo porque papa te lleva a su lugar secreto

Mk: solo estas celosa de que papa se lleve mejor con _migo –en niño sacaba la lengua en burla su hermana_

A: a pues yo no los ago. Enojar como tú por eso soy su _princesa –decía mientras cantaba estas palabras en todo burlesco_

Mk: así pues tú eres adoptada

A: tú eres el adoptado

Rv: ¡Niños! _–en un tono de grito algo molesta_

Ambos infantes voltearon asustados puesto sabían lo que avía ocurrido, avían comenzado a discutir por tonterías enfrente de su madre y bien sabían que su madre les toleraba mucho pero la sacaba de quicio verlos pelear por tonterías insignificantes como la adulación por alguna labor bien hecha.

Rv: perdón niños no quise gritarles es solo que estoy algo alterada

A: no perdonas a nosotros

Mk: si perdón mami no lo vuelvo hacer

Rv: muy bien entonces ahora dime hijo a donde se va tu papa cunado quiere estar solo

Mk: papa siempre va a su lugar secreto cunado quiere estar solo o con amigos con los cuales no lo dejas estar am pero cuando está molesto en realidad no va hay siempre se va al orto lugar secreto

Rv: mmm entiendo pero dime donde son esos lugares

Mk: ha no puedo decírtelo en secreto

Rv: mmmmm… no estoy para juego hijos

Mk: no estoy jugando papa me castigaría y nunca más me llevaría si te digo donde son esos lugares

Rv: yo te castigare y are que tu padre no vuelva a salir con Tigo nunca más si no me dices donde es

Mk: está bien te lo diré, el escondite secreto es una especie de torre que tiene papa en una selva tropical de entre la ciudad vecina y esta, y el otro lugar es una especie de casa hotel en esta ciudad creo su nombre es imperiers

Rv: los hoteles imperiers ese gran hotel de la ciudad y tu papa que ase hay

_-de seguro se mira con alguna otra, de seguro hay bailarinas desnudándose, de seguro es ahí es donde tienen a terra y tiene otra familia con ella _

Mk: pues papa es el dueño de ese hotel, bueno en realidad los abuelos eran los dueños pero cuando murieron los heredo papa

Rv: no sabía que mentó y Elasti-Girl eran hombre de negocios

Mk: no ha esos abuelos no, a los abuelos abuelos

Rv: no entiendo a qué te refieres con eso

A: madre nuestro padre a un no te dice quiénes son sus verdaderos padres?

Rv: mentó y Elasti-girl no son los padres de chico bestia

Mk: exacto yo me refería a los abuelos Mark y Marie

Rv: creo que eso no lo sabía, ni tampoco que chico bestia tenía su propia torre y tampoco que era dueño de esos hoteles

A: Mark no hables de más creo que hay cosas que no debemos decir

Mk: perdón pero ella fue la que quiso saberlo

Rv: así que ahora soy ella

Mk: perdón madre no fue mi intención aun es difícil para mi

Rv: entonces iremos a buscar a su padre tengo que hablar con el bien iremos a buscar a esos dos sitios entendieron

Mk y A: si madre como tú digas

Rv: pero por cierto quiero que tú te quedes Mark

Mk: a por que yo debo quedarme y Arella puede ir

Rv: es que necesito que me agás un gran favor

Mk: no es justo siempre te llevas a Arella nunca quieres que yo valla contigo

Rv: ¡MARK!

Mk: si madre

Rv: yo quiero que tu vigiles a terra por mi podrás hacer eso es muy importante

Mk: por supuesto madre _–poniéndose firme asiendo un saludo militar_

Rv: bien entonces vamos Arella

A: si madre –solo asiente con la cabeza

Como madre e hija se desvanece después de a ver abierto un portal para las dos después se devanase en cuestión de segundos dejando al pequeño Mark con su importante misión que es ir a investigar qué es lo que trama aquella chica con su futuro padre.

**Mientras tanto en otra habitación:**

Entraba una mujer de cabellos dorados a una habitación con muchos recortes de periódicos y algunas notas regadas por todos lados y al centro de la habitación se encontraba dos grandes pantallas y a lado una mesa con una pequeña lámpara aluzando algunos documentos y en la silla un joven enmascarado descifrando pistas irreconocibles, revisando cada parte de aquellos documentos para encontrar alguna pista solidad de lo que sea que estuviese buscando información

T: ¿robín?

Rb: ¡HAAAA!

T: ! HAAAAA!

Rb: lo siento es que me asustaste

T: descuida ya somos dos

Rb: a que se debe tu visita

T: a nada en especial es solo que star me dijo que me estabas buscando

Rb: si te estaba buscando pero como no te encontraba pensé que estarías con chico bestia y pensé en esperar para deserte

T: pues bueno ya estoy aquí robín de que te gustaría hablar

Rb: pues tu sabes que te fuiste siendo una heroína y ahora estas aquí es por eso que quiero que regreses al equipo con nosotros

T: ha eso sería fabulosos pero me temo que no me quedare mucho tiempo

Rb: a que te refieres con eso

T: lo que pasa es que tengo una misión personal muy importante pero me gustaría ser parte de los titanes

Rb: tú siempre serás parte de los titanes terra además cunado termines tu misión puedes unirte a nuestro equipo

T: si eso me encantaría además podre estar con chico bestia

Rb: bueno además hay otra cosa toma

T: pero estas seguro iré a una misión sola y tú me das un comunicador como si fuera parte de tu equipo

Rb: no es solo un comunicador de echo es diferente este comunicador sirve a largas distancias no eres la única que está en una misión por su cuneta

T: a que te refieres con eso

Rb: veras mientras tu estuviste ausentaste nosotros nos expandimos a casi todo el mundo formamos a los jóvenes titanes honorarios

T: jóvenes titanes honorarios

Rb: exacto eso quiere decir que no tienes que estar aquí en la torre para formar parte de nosotros desde hoy eres una titán honoraria y además puedes pedir ayuda a cualquier otro titán que este cerca de ti para ayudarte en tu misión

T: entontes desde hoy seré una titán cierto

Rb: exacto y cunado termines tu misión siempre tendrás un lugar al cual regresar

T: gracias robín

Rb: de nada terra siempre podrás contar con nosotros

T: ¿oye robín?

Rb: si dime que es lo que pasa

T: me he dado cuenta de que hay niños en la torre ¿por qué?

Rb: o los niños son huéspedes temporales lo que pasa es que tiene problemas para regresar a su casa y raven los está ayudando en unos cuantos días se irán

T: jejeje o esa era la razón por la que son niños algo extraño todos tienen tonalidades grises en su piel excepto una y en el tiempo que llevo aquí solo lo he visto llorar junto a star

Rb: si lo sé pero no es algo permanente en algunos días se irán

Mientras tanto al cuarto donde se encontraban esto dos iba entrando uno de eso pequeños niños de piel pálida que le parecían algo extraños y era nuestro gran amigo Mark que se aventuraba a la misión encomendada por su madre.

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la ciudad**

Se encontraban sentado dos sujetos en una sala de controles mirando a una chica de piel grasienta y piel morada abandonando la torre , mientras el otro miraba a la chica rubia actuando a favor de sus maléficos planes para evitar ser traicionado

Todo era silencio hasta que el tipo que miraba a la chica de los cabellos dorados rompió el silencio y le dirigió la palabra al otro sujeto que seguía seriamente concentrado.

Sl: y dime Deatshot por que tanto interés en el mocoso de piel verde

Dt: hay cosas que aparentar ser cosas que no son como ese moco como tu lo llamas

Sl: vamos no veo nada en especial en el solo es un mocoso cambiador de forma

Dt: pues ese moco puede acabar con tigo o con migo se selo propusiera

Sl: a que te refieres

Dt: ese mocoso fue entrenado por los comandos shot y además de las habilidades de casa de los africanos, el no solo usa su instinto animal sino que casa como uno él es un animal, él es una bestia.

Sl: baaaaa nunca lo he visto hacer nada de eso, además tú fuiste entrenado también por los shots por que temerle solo es un niño insisto

Dt: eso no es todo multiplica todo eso por la experiencia de estar bajo las ordenes de mentó de la doom patrol

Sl: me tratas de decir que ese mocoso además de lo que ya me dijiste también fue entrenado por mentó y formo parte de la doom patrol

Dt: exacto ese mocoso es peligroso pero por alguna razón lo disimula aparentando ser el tonto para eso me contrataron

Sl: quien te contrato

Dt: creo que ya abalamos demasiado slade

Sl: siempre has sido un rigido Deatshot

Dt: hay cosas que son mejor no saberlas slade y esta es una de ellas

Sl: bien tu gana no me digas pero con lo que me acabas de decir creo que al buscar a mi aprendiz mire a lado equivocado

Sele dibuja una mueca de felicidad en la cara aunque esta no se le veía por la máscara pero es sabia que su ex-compañero tramaba algo y además le avía revelado una gran pieza de combate.

**Continuara…..**

Bien hasta que el episodio me alegra que les guste mi fic y gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerlo me puse a repasar algunos episodios ya publicados ya beses me percato de palabras ma escritas me disculpo por eso abecés no me doy cuenta y pues también agradezco a

**Nana:** que al parecer es fan número uno del fic es la única persona que deja sus reviwes me gustaría ver más comentarios y opinión acerca de la historia y pues también me puede hacer preguntas de cosas que pongo en el fic o referencias como por ejemplo

Cunado Mark dice que un escondite secreto (refiriéndose a la torre secreta de chico bestia en la selva) me refiero al escondite que apareció en teen tintas cunado la hermandad del mal ataco y chico bestia fue por así decirlo el único de los líderes en no ser capturado y en su base se juntó pantha, mas, jerelico y el otro que no recuerdo)

Pueden también si gustan hacerme desafíos sobre algún tema para un fic y tratare de cumplirlo ya que abecés las mejores ideas salen de improvisto y mejor que salgan de los lectores


	10. Travesuras

Episodio 10: travesuras

El pequeño Mark se diría en búsqueda de la chica de cabellos dorados puesto tenía que tenerla bien vigilada y claro tenía que hacer honor a su apellido y a su legado, pero como haría esto pues por supuesto con nada más y nada menos que con una gran broma después de todo era el hijo de una mitad demonio y de el gran bromista alias chico bestia algo bueno tendría que ocurrírsele.

El chico perdido en sus pensamientos asía trabajar su cerebro al máximo que es lo mejor que podría hacer para jugarle una broma a una mujer que quiere destrozar su familia solo una idea se le vino a la mente arruinar su imagen puesto a que chica no odia eso.

El chico rápidamente se dirijo con el gran compinche de su padre el buen tío cy el cual se encontraba en la sala de la torre teniendo encuentros con un pequeño niño de piel grasienta muy alegre

Cy: he vamos pequeño no podrás pasarme

Ty: ja eso es lo que usted cree

–_pfff pero si tú me enseñaste a jugar_

Cy: veamos si puedes detener esto chico

–_he que el pequeñín no lo hace tan mal_

Ty: tendrá que usar algo más contra mí si me quiere ganar

–_hehehe suerte que me enseñaste a revertí eso_

Cy: he noo como lo hiciste quien te mostro ese contra ataque

_-si supieras_

Cy: bien chico quiero la revancha

Mk: he disculpe señor

Cy: ha me hablas a mi chico

Mk: si me preguntaría si por casualidad no tiene algo de pintura

Cy: por supuesto que si niño pero llámame cy es extraño que me digas señor

Mk: ha de acuerdo cy

Ty: y para que quieres pintura Mark –_con una cara de duda fingida_

-que estará tramando Mark no será bueno

Mk: ha lo que pasa es que la señorita raven me la ha pedido

Cy: o está bien claro pero de qué color de seguro querrá morada

Mk: de hecho no me gustaría una tonalidad algo verde

Cy: jajajajaja verde jajaja ya me lo imagina para que la quiere

Mk: a que se refiere señor cy

Cy: jajaja que no soy señor niño pero es algo que paso algún tiempo atrás

**Flash back**

Se encontraba un muchacho mitad robot dándole mantenimiento a su preciado auto=t pero se percató de algunos ruidos que venían de la bodega puesto que nadie toma nada de la bodega sin su permiso puesto que le gusta llevar un registro del materia que tienen.

Pero para su sorpresa encontrar a la persona que estaba husmeando o más bien buscando en la bodega.

Cy: ¡RAVEN!

Rv: ¡HAAAAAAA!

Algunas cosas estallan por la intromisión sigilosa del mitad robot puesto asusto a la chica cuervo

Cy: perdón raven no fue mi intención asustarte

Rv: de vistes hacer ruido o llamar antes

Cy: ha puesto la que debía avisar que estabas aquí eras tú pensé que estaba solo

Rv: haaa no importa descuida igual no es nada

Cy: okey pero dime que es lo que estabas buscando

Rv: he yo quería algo de pintura

Cy: si querías pintura me la hubieses pedido y ya

Rv: ha si tienes razón es solo que no quería molestar –decía la chica gótica un tanto nerviosa

_-ha demonios y ahora que le digo_

Cy: no es molestia pero dime de que color quieres la pintura

Rv: haaaa pues por supuesto que morada _–respondiendo con su fría vos_

-demonios en realidad quería verde pero sospechara si le digo eso

Cy: está bien y de casualidad ¿no quieres un poco de pintura verde? _–ciborg diciéndolo con una mirada picara_

Rv:….. _–la chica cambio de tono grasienta a una con tonalidad carmesí y algunas cosas_ _estallaban _

Cy: creo que di en clavo he raven _–poniendo una cara con una gran sonrisa burlesca_

Rv:….. _–cómo es que sabe que quiero pintura verde_

Cy: vamos raven di algo

Rv: no para que querría pintura verde

Cy: no lo sé tal vez para tu baño

Rv: como sabes que mi baño es verde –demos piense en vos alta

_=come se entero_

Cy: ja sabía que tu baño era color verde

Rv: a que te refieres

Cy: vamos todo lo tengo contado

Rv: ¿y?

Cy: pues veras cunado todo eligieron su pintura se ocupan dos latas para pintar todo un cuarto y para los baño es una y media o dos de las pequeñas

Rv: sigo sin comprender tu lógica

Cy: pues veras al principio no me pareció raro puesto faltaban 2 latas pequeñas de verde y dos de morado

Rv: aja y eso a mí que

Cy: pues en eso no mucho o eso pensé puesto que después revise las cámaras y me di cuenta de la persona que tomo la pintura

Rv:…. –con cara un tanto nerviosa

-pero como si yo misma congele las cámaras para que no me grabase

Cy: y me sorprendí mucho cunado en el video apareció chico bestia

Rv: y a mí que, que el enano tome cosas sin permiso

-ese idiota se dejó grabar

Cy: pue no mucho pero lo raro fue la pintura que se llevó no fue verde fue morada

Rv: sigo sin comprender tu punto

Cy: la única que tenía su baño sin pintar eras tú y si bestia se llevó la morada deduje que tú te llevaste la verde

Rv: eso no es prueba suficiente ciborg el idiota de chico bestia tal vez se equivocó y después regreso por verde y olvida devolver la morada

Cy: bueno argumento eso pensé pero ese día me toco lavar la ropa y tu capa tenia pintura verde y jaque mate amiguita

Rv:….

-demonios me atrapo

Cy: bueno igual no me interesa aquí tienes pintura verde también

Rv: gracias =con una cara apenada

-lo bueno que no intuyo nada

Cy: y dime enserio están tan enamorada de bestita –queriendo soltar algunas carcajadas

Rv: noooo y demo irme a meditar–su cara demostraba algo de pena pero la ocultaba tras la capucho de la capa

Cy: a meditar o a pensar en tu chico bestia _–soltaba grandes carcajadas_

Rv: solo iré a meditar ciborg

Cy: si claro a meditar sobre chico bestia

Rv: Grrrrr…

Cy: raven quiere a bestia, raven quiere a bestia _–cantándola con una tonalidad alegre_

Raven avergonzada por ave sido sorprendida a pesar de su sigilo estaba apenada puesto ciborg no está equivocado pero no quería que nadie supiera aun que un pensamiento feliz paso por su cabeza el chico verde tenía su baño pintado de morado tal vez por ella o por la patrulla condenada después de todo el uniforme de la patrulla era morado.

**Fin del flash back **

Mientras ciborg le contaba a los pequeños como descubrió el romance entre sus compañeros llegaba a la bodega y le daba algo de pintura al pequeño Mark que ponía atención en la historia porque puesto no tendrá otra oportunidad y eso le hacía recordad por que el baño de su cuarto es morado.

El pequeño solo agradecía y salía corriendo del lugar dirigiéndose asía el cuarto de investigación puesto ese lugar era el último donde avía visto entrar a terra y hay comenzaría su plan al legar se dio cuenta de que robín y la chica tenía un platica y entro a interrumpirla.

Mk: hola chicos

Rb: hola Mark

T: hola

Mk: wau y dime quien eres tu

T: a pues yo soy terra mucho gusto pequeño

Mk: o fantástico y de que platicaban

T: eres un pequeño muy curioso

Rb: cosas de titanes

Mk: valla genial y dime terra te molesta que te acompañe un rato

T: está bien de echo me dirigía a ver a chico bestia

Mk: o enserio podría ir

T: mmm no lo creo que será mejor que valla yo solo

Mk: porque

T: cosas de adultos

Mk: pero si apenas te ves de unos 17 y chico bestia tiene 16 no son adultos

T: a me refería a cosas de grandes

Mk: puedo ir yo también puedo hacer cosas de grandes

T: jejeje pero que simpática pero son cosas privadas pequeño bueno nos vemos

Terra se dirigía a la salida pero el pequeño Mark tenía una sorpresa inesperada para la rubia puesto que al salir una cubeta con pintura verde le caía encima arruinándole su cabello y su uniforme y solo se escuchaba un grito de fastidia de parte de la rubia que estaba furiosa.

T: ¡quien fue quien me hiso esto!

Rb: terra que paso estas bien

T: tu crees que estoy bien un bote de pintura me callo encima

Rb: de seguro fue chico bestia es algo bromista y la pintura verde lo delata

T: bien está bien olvidare que ocurrió esta iré al baño

Rb: o recuerda que tu baño aun no funciona pero puedes usar el baño principal

T: está bien

Terra se dirigía ya con sus utensilios de baño cunado abre la puerta y de repente una vez más le cae otro bote de pintura morada pero esta vez con pegamento disuelto en la pintura y una vez más solo se escuchó un grito de furia

¡QUIEN DEMONIOS HISO ESTO!

Después de echar su grito desgarrador no bacilo los beses y decidió entrar al baño dejo sus cosas colgadas y abrió las llaves de la bañera, después comenzó a desvestirse una vez desnuda y la tina casi llena se miró al espejo guiño el ojo en su reflejo _-y dijo con una vos sexy_

-O chico bestia toda esto es tuyo

Después de ese monologo entro a la tina y empezó al lavar su cuerpo tomo un par de botellas de champo y comenzó a lavar su cabello puesto no quería toda esa mescla de asquerosas sustancias en sus hermosos cabellos dorados

Una vez enjabonados su cabellos con su champo se dirijo a lavarse su entre pierna y claro no obstante pasaron algunos minutos cuando la rubia ya estaba fantaseando con un chico verde dentro de la bañera pero su entretenimiento fue interrumpido con Mark quien tocaba la puerta.

T: está ocupado

Mk: pero es que es una emergencia

T: pero me estoy bañando Pídele a alguien que te deje usar su baño

Mk: hay más baños aquí

T: si cada quien tiene su baño

Mk: okey gracias eso no lo sabía

T: ash mocoso entrometido me saco de mis pensamientos con Gar

-_Hooo Gar no divertiremos mucho por la noche_

Después de la interrupción la chica se enjuaga su cabello aun que no esperaba ver que su intento por quitarse la pintura fue en baño puesto que parecía haberse impregnado más en vez de disolverse , rápidamente revisa las botellas que tomo y se da cuenta de que en realidad avían rellenado las botellas con pintura morada y verde, y que el acondicionador no era sino un opacarte de cabello por mas intentos que hacia la chica la pintura no salía ya que su cabello avía absorbido la pintura verde y morada y ahora lución un luck un tanto extraño la mitad de su cabello era verde y la otra morado la broma avía llegado demasiado lejos.

**Mientras tanto en la sale de vigilancia **

Un pequeño niño se ahogaba de la risa puesto su plan avía funcionado ala perfección avía arruinado por completo el buen ver de la chica y eso le pasa por pretender a su padre y quiere ir en contra de su madre el chico pensaba se lo tiene bien merecido.

**Volviendo al baño**

Del baño salía una chica muy furiosa con un cabello bicolor de una tonalidades algo curiosas un lindo verde y un morado, se diría en busca de la única persona responsable puesto esto comenzó cunado cierto chico de piel pálida apareció y claro caería toda la culpa sobre ese mocoso.

La chica se detiene un momento a pensar en donde podrá estar ese mocos donde podría ver todo lo que ocurrió en ese recordé que la torre contaba con sus cámaras de vigilancia desde hay vio como caía en sus dos trampas y como no avía cámaras para enterarse y cunado ya no pudo ver dentro del baño fue a interrumpirme para darme cuenta de su última artimaña

La joven de cabellos ahora bicolores se dirigió furiosa al centro de vigilancia de la torre con un solo objetivo hacer sufrir a ese mocoso.

En la sala de vigilancia

El joven de piel pálida salió contento puesto todas sus artimañas avía funcionado, avía puesto en orgullo su apellido como logan ya caminaba por el pasillo de la sala de vigilancia cunado se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y enfrente del al final de pasillo estaba la bruja rompe hogares de terra.

T: hey tu mocoso me las vas a pagar

Mk: demonios _–susurraba el pequeño _

T: ven aquí en este mismo instante

Mk:…. _–demonios debo huir de aquí _

Antes de que la joven se echara a correr vio su vía de escape tapada por un gran roca que avía entrado por la ventana obstruyendo su salida triunfal y la bruja de cabellos bicolor se acercaba con malicia y cunado estuvo frente al joven cunado el pequeño vio todo perdido, cuando ya se avía resignado a pagar por sus actos una vos al final de pasillo le devolvió vitalidad al muchacho.

Rv: terra suelta al niño

Mk: rave =con una gran alegría

-Mama

T: no te metas raven no es tu asunto

Rv: no es mi asunto igual no me importa no dejare que le agás nada

T: no iva hacerle nada raven solo jugábamos

Rv: o y dime a que jugaban a piedra papel y tijeras

T:…. _–maldita bruja_

El pequeño Mark solo corrió a ponerse detrás de la chica cuervo, el joven se sentía tan bien tan protegido detrás de la capa de su madre puesto que casi vio las cosas perdidas por un momento

Rv: que no tienes cosas que hacer

T: mejor me voy antes de que la enfermedad de piel gris se me peje

Rv: a que te refieres con eso terra

T: a nada gruisecita a nada

Rv: te reto a que me digas otra ves así payasa de circo

T: a quien le dices payasa de circo bruja

Rv: pues no sé cómo llamarte con esos colores de cabello ni siquiera harlequin usaría esos colores

T: eres una maldi….

Rb: chicas sucede algo que fue todo ese escandalo

St: que ocurre aquí maravillosos amigos

Rv; no es nada chicos es solo que al parecer terra perdió el control después de su fracasado cambio de imagen

T:…

Rb: pero que te paso terra

St: amiga esto es una nueva moda terrestre

T: no es solo que me equivoque de tintes

Cy: de tintes que acaso no eres rubia natural

T: si lo soy solo que aves me lo pinto y tú de donde saliste cy

Cy: eso es secreto

Rb: díganme si todos estamos aquí quien esta con los niños

Rv: no te preocupes robín mande Arella con ellos ella evitara que hagan travesuras

Rb: bien titanes aquí no pasó nada todo sigan con sus cosas y terra podría sacar esa roca de la torre gracias

Y todos los jóvenes se fueron del lugar dejando a una terra frustrada y molesta no solo se avía burlado de ella sino que la avía pisoteado y todo por culpa de esos dos del moco y de la bruja pero su venganza iba ser gloriosa.

**Tres días después **

Después de algunos días del incidente en la torre todo estaban algo preocupados puesto en el transcurso de estos días chico bestia no se avía aparecido en la torre después de a ver tenido un platica con terra que tubo uno momentos después de la llegada de esta y a todos les parecía muy raro puesto pensaron que él no se iba querer despegar de terra.

Por otro lado raven y los dos pequeños llamados Arella y Mark estaba preocupados por los cambios que todo este desembrolle podría ocasionar en el futo en primero porque su padre no aparecía y en segundo por la aparición de la mujer llamada terra.

Pero como por arte de magia mientras raven miraba la puerta principal del living con angustia, estas se abrieron dejando ver a un chico bestia feliz como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, el joven entra le da una mirada a todo deteniéndose un poco al ver al terra con un nuevo color de pelo y a una raven muy preocupada o lo único que el ase es saludar tranquilamente.

Cb: hola chicos

Continuara…..

Hasta aquí este capítulo espero y sea de su agrado contestare los reviews

**Koriana-123: **gracias me alegra que te guste y si créeme que si lo reviso lástima que aun así se me escapan palabras algo incoherentes y me por cierto me gustó mucho tu trabajo de fic de chico bestia y raven **I could never let you go**

**Pulgarcita: **me alegro que sigas mi historia y que opines y des ideas lástima que esta idea no me convence te daré mis punto de por qué no

Soy partidario de parejas original ravenxbestboy, velozxshesire, kidflahsxartemisa , jinxxcyborg o cyborgxbumble-bee

Por la naturaleza de los poderes de raven no creo que ella tenga mucha duda de sus emociones por lo tanto no puede darse el lujo de hacerle caso a cualquiera por el mismo temor a ser traicionada y cunado elije a chico bestia es solo ha el, y chico bestia siendo un poco más torpe sería más creíble que el fuese el que dudara de sus sentimiento no raven

Raven es más madura y muy inteligente no creo que anda de puta no va con su personalidad

En este fic ya no abra más personajes que entren en la trama porque ya tengo muchos y siendo mi primer fic ya es difícil darle diálogos a todos

Si meto personajes sin pensarlo el fic se podría tornar aburrido o demasiado largo

Pero no te preocupes sigo tomando en cuenta sus sugerencias y me tomo el tiempo de complacerlos o decirles por qué no, y no te preocupes no abandonare el proyecto del fic y por cierto si tienes fic invítenme a leerlos por creo ya leí todos los que hay en español.

Y les informo que estaré subiendo spin-off de este mismo fic pero en entorno a otras parejas ya inicie con cy y jinx en fic se titula segundas oportunidades hay relatare como se conocieron jinx y cyborg

Bueno eso es todo dejen su reviews por favor sigan opinando acerca de la historia y seguiré actualizando cada que pueda saludos y si tiene alguna duda pues me la pueden plantar y con gusto les contestare no me gustaría que se quedaran con alguna duda.

**Espero sus reviews **


	11. Deatshot

**Episodio 11: Deatshot**

En las lejanías de la ciudad y enserio muy pero muy lejos pero sin llegar a la otra ciudad se encontraba una pequeña selva tropical con vastos frutos de diversas plantas y animales entre toda esa tranquilidad aparece un portal de donde sale una pequeña de tez pálida seguida de una joven de cabellos morados y una piel similar a la dela pequeña.

la chica mayor suelta un ligero bostezo y dice

Rv: muy bien deberíamos empezar a buscar el dichoso escondite

A: ha pero madre no sabemos dónde empezar

Rv: no te preocupes para eso sirven los poderes

A: ha de acuerdo per dime en que forma

Rv: haber am tienes mis poderes cierto

A: si tengo tu poderes aunque no lo sé usar al 100%

Rv: bueno está bien te mostrare

Las dos chicas se ponen en la posición del loto y comienzan a meditar hasta elevarse mientras recitan su mantra Azarath Metreon Zinthos... Azarath Metreon Zinthos... después de algunos minutos la chica o ji violeta se percata de que la pequeña ya no está a su lado

Rv: y yo pensaba que solo tenían los ojos de chico bestia, también tiene su paciencia

! ARELLA DONDE ESTAS! gritaba la hechicera para encontrar a su pequeña hija pues avía desobedecido en la enseñanza de su madre de le estaba dando.

Después se escucha la respuesta de la niña aunque un poco lejos pero lograba ser escuchada por la madre puesto que estaba preocupada

RV! Arella donde estabas!

A: perdón madre es.. qu.. -_la pequeña estaba algo asustada pues su madre se avía molestado_

Rv: es que nada por eso no traje a tu hermano para evitar esto no pensé que fueras tan irresponsable _-la miraba con un gran enojo que se podía notar en sus ojos_

A: per...don madre perd...on _-a la niña comenzaban a cristalizársele los ojos_

Rv: y ni te atrevas a lloran porque solo eso falta jovencita

A:... No _-con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos verdes_

Cuando de repente algunas serpientes se acercaban a las jóvenes pero por supuesto la madre sobreprotectora comenzaba a poner posición de batalla y defender a su querida hija pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña

A: madre no por favor

Rv: y dejar que nos muerdan claro que no

A: no nos morderán son mis amigas

Rv: ¿tus qué? _-con cara de duda_

A: si ellas me ayudaron a buscar el escondite de papa

Rv: te refieres a que puedes entenderlas

A: si _\- la niña algo timada puesto aun seguía asustada por la acciones anteriores de su madre_

Rv: ¿cómo?

A: la verdad no lo sé, tú me dijiste que tal vez fue el resultado de la cruza de tus poderes y de los de papa

Rv: entonces también puedes transformarte

A: si pero aún no ha voluntad papa aun no me enseña dijo que el enseñaría a Mark y tú a mí y cunado ellas terminado seria al revés así dominaríamos todo los poderes

Rv: entonces fue por eso que te alejaste

A: si perdón mami _-lo joven estaba algo apenada por su imprudencia _

Rv: no te preocupes yo soy la que se tiene que disculpar con tigo

A: no te preocupes nunca te cuestionaría por cierto ya encontré el escondite las serpientes dicen que un chico verde entra por una formación de roca más adelante

Rv: está bien vamos

Una ves hay enfrente de la formación se dan cuenta de que las formaciones de rocas tiene algunos símbolos en ellas pero son especies de botones con forma de animales un mono, un león, una pantera, y un cuervo

Rv: alguna idea de qué hacer con esto

A: am creo que si el mono es papa y el cuervo eres tú, el león es Mark y yo soy la pantera

Rv: por qué tan segura de eso

A: papa tiene una pintura de eso en su cuarto y una vez te pregunte a ti y eso fue lo que dijiste

Rv: estas segura ustedes aun no nacen y no creo que él sepa de ustedes aun

A: no perdemos nada o si

Rv: pero en qué orden los presionamos

A: cómo llegamos a su vida

Rv: entonces es primero pantera después león, y no se después quien

A: no eso está mal será primero mono después cuervo después pantera y por ultimo león

Rv: porque de esa manera

A: papa primero se encontró a sí mismo para ti después en subida entraste tú y después yo y Mark

Rv:...-_ se sorprendía y estaba tan orgullosa de su hija por ser tan inteligente _

y de es amanera presionaron los botones y sorprendentemente funciono las rocas se hicieron a un lado y por supuesto pensaron no fue difícil pero las rocas solo se hicieron a un lado para deja ver una fisura en la piedra del tamaño de un comunicador

Rv: creo que esto va aquí

A: si eso creo

Raven puso su comunicador en la fisura y como por arte de magia apareció un puerta la cual era desplegable al estar enfrente la puerta se abre y deja ver una sala parecida ala de la torre t y si fuera poco en la entrada un tapete que decía

WELCOME TO TORRE SALVAJE

Raven solo se preguntaba cunado y cómo demonios el chico bestia avía podido construir una réplica de la torre T bajo la selva escondida por algunas rocas y tierra y bastos árboles que abundaban.

A: madre crees que papa este aquí

Rv: lo dudo este lugar esta vacío no detecto nada vamos a buscarlo a los hoteles debe estar hay

A: entonces que hacemos

Rv: sencillo salir de este lugar e ir al próximo

A: antes de eso puedo hacerte una pregunta

Rv: claro _-con su monótona vos _

A: por qué es tan urgente el verlo

Rv: no le digas a nadie pero estoy preocupada por el

A: aa eso es todo o hay algo más

Rv: eso es todo y salgamos de aquí

Así una vez más después de haber activado nuevamente el sistema de seguridad de la torre selvática abre un portal y las dos damas grasientas desaparecen con grandes especulaciones de encontrar al chico verde.

una vez atravesado en portal las dos chicas aparecieron frente a un lujoso hotel en donde entraba persona y salían personas con inmensidad de maletas puesto que eran muchos los viajeros que rentaba habitaciones en este hotel decididamente la pequeña tomo rumbo Asia el hotel cunado fue detenida rápidamente por la mano de su madre

RV: a dónde vas Arella

A: a buscar a papa a eso ¿venimos no?

Rv: esta ve será a mi manera jovencita y nada de escaparse

A: está bien madre

Solo le tomo algunos minutos de concentración y meditación para llegar a un veredicto el chico verde no se encontraba en el inmenso hotel ya que avía intentado buscarlo mentalmente y también por medio de su aura pero por ningún lado aparecía

Rv: no está debemos irnos

A: está segura madre tengo un mal presentimiento

Rv: si estoy segura además tal vez ya regreso

A: pero aún hay algo de su aroma por aquí

Rv: pero ya no está aquí, estaba como dije tal vez ya regreso hay que regresar también nosotras

A: está bien

Y de ese manera por ultima ves entraban a un portal pero antes de que este se cerraba la pequeña Arella voltio así el piso de arriba del hotel donde se encontraba una especie de apartamento donde debería estar la swit presidencial y noto que alguien las observaba partir y si su vista no le fallaba era el chico verde mientras desde la ventana llevaba su dedo a la boca y con seña de que no dijera nada hizo el conocido ruido de !Shhhh...!

El joven verde que observaba por la ventana se voltio cerro la cortina por donde miraba y con una vos muy seria dijo la siguientes palabras

Cb: sal de ahí que es lo que quieres con migo

¿?: Yo nada solo quería hablar con tigo

Cb: hablar acerca de que

¿?: Que ahora entre miembros no podemos hablar

Cb: yo nunca fui miembro estaba hay en contra de mi voluntad

¿?: Y lo increíble fue que escapaste

Cb: quien de todo eres

¿?: Quien soy mmm te sorprenderás

Cb: acaso eres big-shot o pink-shot o tal vez

¿?: Cállate no puedes hablar de hechos así los deshonras

Cb: así que eres el elite de la elite Deatshot

Dt: valla por un momento pensé que necesitaría presentación

Cb: bien ahora dime que quieres acaso ¿bienes a por mí?

Dt: no por el momento no pero tengo en la mira a tu amiga

Cb: así que tú eres el nuevo amigo de terra

Dt: además de experto en robos eres todo un rompe corazones he niño

Cb: que es lo que quieres para que quites tu mira de raven

Dt: ágamos esto no are nada en contra tuya ni de la chica con una condición

Cb: siempre hay una condición cierto que quieres no matare a nadie

Dt: o por supuesto que lo aras pero no por mi sino para ti

Cb: a que te refieres

Dt: recuerdas como murieron

Cb: no te atrevas a decirlo

Dt: está bien no lo diré pues veras descubrí que !EL! contrato a Deathstroke para matarlos

Cb; quieres que valla tas Dathstroke

Dt: esto es lo interesante ya lo as combatido antes

Cb; explicate

Dt: Deathstroke es slade

Cb... _\- cara de shock_

Dt: veras estoy aliado con él y...

Cb: entonces por qué quieres que acabe con él y como sabes sobre !EL!

Dt: he investigado y veras slade como sea se llamar a hora, me traicionara pero para esto ustedes lo detendrán y yo no intervendré

Cb: y que pasa con raven

Dt: si aceptas desde este momento ella sale de mi mira

Cb: de acuerdo trato echo pero te das cuenta de que no ganas nada cierto

Dt: al contrario ganare un aliado fiel

Cb: no me uniré a ti

Dt: no me refería a ti niño solo digamos que este será un buen negocio para ambos

Pero antes de que chico bestia pudiera hacer algún movimiento de percato de que Deatshot avía lanzado una bomba de humo cunado se dispersó él ya se avía ido y el tenía un gran duda avía hecho lo correcto en hacer un trato con un peligroso casa recompensas y a que aliado se refería era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del meta morfo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un palabra que se le vino a la mente RAVEN.

ahora estaba libre para poder estar con raven y no con terra avía evitado los planes de terra sin lastimar a nadie tal vez ese fue el mejor trato que ha hecho aunque sentía que avía echo un trato con el mismo diablo.

Después recordó que ya avía pasado mucho tiempo fuera de la torre y que tenía que volver antes de que los demás se preocuparas más puesto que ya lo estaba buscando porque no es probable que raven allá salido de paseo y se allá topado con este hotel.

**Continuara...**


	12. IRA, CELOS, AMOR y LUJURIA

Episodio 12: IRA, CELOS, AMOR y LUJURIA

Todo en la sala estaba conmocionado puesto que el miembro del equipo que estuvo perdido durante algunos días entraba y saludando como si nada hubiese pasado, rápidamente después de saludo la que rápido corrió a sus brazos fue la chica de cabello bicolor.

T: chico bestia me tenías tan preocupada

Cb: preocupada no lo entiendo sabes _–con una mirada despreocupada_

Cy: hey bestita donde te avías metido te hemos buscado por todas partes

Ty: si bestita por todas partes

Cb: viejo ese niño acaba de hablar muy parecido a ti _–mirándolo raro_

Cy: te fuiste por tres días y el pequeño es mejor jugador que tu es mi discípulo

St: o grandioso chico bestia es fantástico que hallas vuelto

Jh: si es bueno verte _–el pequeño niño tímidamente detrás de star_

Rb: chico bestia tenemos que hablar _–con su vos firme de mama_

Cb: vamos chicos perdón por preocuparlos tenia cosas que hacer

Rb: cosas que hacer como que chico bestia

Cb: cosas privadas robín

Rb: tiene que darme un buena explicación nos degastes por tres días _–poniéndose aún más firme_

Cb: hasta bien hablaremos luego te parece estoy muy cansado _– mientras volteaba a ver a la hechicera_

Rb: está bien chico bestia hablaremos más tarde de esto

Cb: y tú no tienes ningún comentario sarcástico _–mientras posaba la mirada en la chica de piel gris_

Rv: no y me da igual estaré en mi habitación adiós _– de una forma monótona y cortante_

Cb: oigan veo que están casi todo presentes faltan cuatro personas donde esta jinx y lo demás niños

St: o amigo bestia jinx esta con Eleonore en su cuarto y los otros dos pequeños están en el cuarto de raven

Cb: que deja entrar a esos niños pero no a mi

Todos los presentes en la sala a excepción de robín soltaban carcajadas puesto la ironía de la respuesta era muy graciosa ya que Raven prefería infantes en su habitación a tener al chico verde en su habitación.

Bien quiero descansar un poco te buscare más tarde mama robín para discutir tu términos de mi mal comportamiento

El chico salió del living y se dirigía a su cuarto pero no podía salir de sus pensamientos puesto lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su amada ya que el avía vuelto y ni siquiera se avía preocupado por el, bueno él sabe que su relación es secreta pero tanta discreción era absurda con un me preocupe o estas bien o cualquier cosa que ella hubiera dicho estaría bien para él.

_Porque raven se comportó así ¿estará molesta?..._

_Debería ir a verla….._

_Pero y si me corre y no quiere hablar…._

_Agg las mujeres son tan complica…._

Fuel lo último que avía pasado por la cabeza del chico bestia antes de ser sacado de sus pensamientos bruscamente por una manta negra en forma de cuervo que parecía tomarlo del cuello mientras atravesaban algunos muros de la torre y sin poder hacer nada todo termino y se percató que se encontraba en el cuarto de la hechicera donde dos pequeños lo miraba con cara de preocupación mientras raven estaba sentada en la cama con los pies cruzados la vista en alto y la ceja levantada.

Raven lo miraba fijamente y su único movimiento fue cunado giro levemente la cabeza para ver a los niños y con la pura mirada les ordenó retirarse de ahí, los pequeños entendieron la seña sonrieron nerviosamente y después voltearon a ver con la misma sonrisa al chico verde y se dispusieron a salir y en vos baja el pequeño niño solo dijo.

_Suerte la necesitaras…_

Estas palabras hicieron sentir a chico bestia un tanto nervioso puesto se imaginaba lo peor y lo pero era que no sabía por qué ni cómo enfrentarlo tomo un suspiro y devolvió la mirada a la hechicera que seguí con el mismo semblante que radia superioridad y miedo.

Cb: y a que debo esta invitación

Rv:…

Cb: a conque la ley del hielo he rae

Rv:…

Cb: oye rae di algo

Rv:…

Cb: vamos me estas asustando _– decía el chico un poco asustado y preocupado_

Rv:…..

Raven no le contestaba absolutamente nada el chico estaba desconcertado, temeroso, y nervioso puesto la chica nunca lo avía tratado así pero lo más sorprenden dente fue que la chica movió su mano y empezó a darle palmadas a la cama en señal de que lo invitaba a sentarse junto a ella en esa cama.

El chico sabía que eso por más simple que fuese no era bueno señal algo dentro de su instinto animal le gritaba que saliera huyendo de ahí y no mirase atrás. Pero el chico sabía que no podía hacer eso tomo toda la valentía que le quedaba y se acercó a tomar asiento una ves hay volteo a verla y ella ni siquiera lo miraba directamente, la chica simplemente mantenía su mirada en la puerta.

Cb: ha bien raven ¿me extrañaste?

Rv:….

Cb: raven dime algo si _–el chico muy pero muy preocupado_

Rv: ¿Dónde estabas? _– con una vos monótona pero más de lo usual_

Cb_:… - el chico se quedó helado no esperaba eso_

Rv: ¿Dónde estabas chico bestia?

Cb: no puedo decirte raven

Rv: acaso no confías en mi _– la chica decía con la misma vos monótona pero se podía distinguir una leve de tristeza en ella_

Cb: no no es eso raven es solo ¿qué?

Rv: es solo que, ¿Qué? chico bestia ¿Qué? Dímelo

Cb: raven si confió en ti solo que te molestaras con migo por lo que hice

Rv: entonces empieza hablar chico bestia

Cb: raven es que dame tiempo para que lo pueda pensar

Rv: Garfield Mark logan o me dices o se termina ahora mismo _– decía la chica furiosa_

Sin darse cuenta la chica empezó a tornarse más furiosa su hermosos cabello morado comenzaba a tornarse blanco como la nieve, su piel se tornaba de un color rojo y sus lindos ojos cambiaban a ser un 4 ojos amarillos el chico estaba asustado.

Entre todo esa conmoción el chico se percató de que la chica seguía en la misma posición claro que ya avía cambado de forma ya que su ira se avía liberado pero no de la manera que otra vez era diferente parecía más controlada pero ella nunca despego la mirada de la puerta, entonces algo izo clic en la mente del chico verde en realidad ella era un puñado de emociones a reventar y tenía que jugar bien sus cartas para poder tranquilizarla puesto que tener a la ira como compañía no era muy bueno.

El chico volteo tomo la mano de la chica delicada mente bueno en realidad ya no eran esas delicadas manos que el recordaba sino que era una especie de garras, el chico sin pensarlo dos ves la volteo a ver directamente y le dijo

Cb: está bien te lo contare

Rv:….

Cb: solo prométeme algo

Rv: ¡QUEE_! – con una vos gutural _

Cb: no dirás nada ni me interrumpirás en lo absoluto hasta que termine

Rv:….

Cb: bien lo tomare como un si

Y así el chico empezó a contarle a la chica lo que avía ocurrido desde la llegada de terra y como lo avía prometido aparentemente porque ella nunca dijo que si el meta morfo nunca fue interrumpido hasta que termino aunque sinceramente al chico le sorprendió como lo tomaba la chica ya que mientras la historia se desarrollaba miraba cambión en su novia.

Cunado chico bestia le conto el principio la chica parecía poseída algunas cosas giraban a su alrededor pero aun que el chico tuviera miedo nunca soltó la mano de la chica e intentaba mirarla a los ojos cuando termino el chico de explicar esa parte la apariencia de la chica cambio puesto que su apariencia cambio era la misma raven pero seguía teniendo cuatro ojos pero estos ya no eran amarillos sino que ahora eran rojos y su vos gutural acompañan esos enormes ojos tenebrosos y para terminar tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro parecía tener colmillo donde verían estar su dientes.

El chico no le dio importancia aun que se sentía muy aliviado puesto pensaba que se estaba tranquilizando, aun que por alguna extraña razón algo le decía que la ira ase ya rato se avía ido pero pasaba por la cabeza del chico que personalidad de parecer se puede parecer a ira el chico intento no divagar en sus pensamientos ignorando que ahora era celos con los que estaba tratando.

Y al fin el chico dijo la última palabra y con una tierna he inocente mirada vaso la cabeza y lentamente soltó la mano de la chica y el solo dijo.

Cb: si me odias lo entiendo – el chico con una vos triste

Rv:…

Cb: está bien tu silencio me lo dice todo

Rv:…..

Cb: perdón fui tan estúpido adiós rae – dijo el chico mientras una lagrima

Rv:….

El chico bestia sabía que ese silencio sabía que raven estaba molesta y decepcionada de las acciones del chico y conociéndola nunca querría volverlo a ver en chico se paró de la cama y dio un paso cunado quiso dar el segundo fue detenido por la mano de la hechicera.

Sin pensarlo la hechicera lo tomo de la mano y lo estrujo asía ella cunado lo tubo lo más cerca posible lo abrazo tiernamente mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban y claro algunas cosas explotaba o se derretían alrededor.

Rv: Idiota me tenías tan preocupada

Cb: perdóname no fue mi intención

El chico se puso algo feliz puesto avía escuchado las únicas palabras que avía querido escuchar desde que avía llegado a la torre, esas palabras eran tan reconfortarles para el que se sentía en las nubes.

Cb: raven me perdonas

Rv: si pero no vulvas hacer ese tipo de idioteces

Cb: te lo prometo

Rv: dime algo por que no fui capaz de encontrarte con mis poderes

Cb: eso es fácil ese lugar está cubierto por un hechizo

Rv: pero tampoco por tu mente te pude encontrar

Cb: a eso se debe a que no quería ser encontrado algo que aprendí cortesía de mentó

Rv: o ya veo _– decía la chica sin saber que más responder o preguntar_

Cb: sabes algo

Rv: si chico bestia _– volviendo ala vos monótona_

Cb: te ves muy sexy cunado dejas salir a la ira

Rv:….

Algunas cosas estallan fuera del cuarto asustando algunos am como decirlo entrometido que espiaban la plática del chico verde y la hechicera.

**Mientras tanto en el pasillo **

A: Mark déjame escuchar

Mk: perdón hermana pero es que nunca avía escuchado una discusión donde papa perdiera

A: ya lo sé es muy extraño ver a papa perder en una discusión

Mk: ya no dicen nada se quedaron callados nos abran descubierto

A: cállate si no descubrieron fue tu culpa

En otro lugar muy lejano y ala ves tan cerca

**En la menta de raven**

La mayoría de las emociones miraba un reflector que proyectaba la vista que tenía la hechicera con el chico verde y solo murmuraba cosas al viento

RvF: yo siempre confié en el

RvT: tenía miedo de que no regresara

RvI: no tengo comentarios para esto

RvV: sabía que todo saldría bien

RvE: nunca dude de mi besti-boo

RvP: nuestra paciencia fue recompensada

RvS: tú lo has dicho paciencia

RvL: se ve tan sexy y masculino

RvC: yo sabía que algo así a esa perra con mi chico en el cuarto maldita

Y sorprendiendo a todas las demás personalidades parece una de capucha roja muy eufórica quitando ala de más de camina mientras dice las palabras que antes se pronunciaron

RvI: a un lado perdedoras el dice que soy sexy quítense de mi camino

**Volviendo a la habitación de raven**

Cb: entonces estamos bien rae

Rv: si…

Cb: que aremos con terra

Rv: aléjate de ella yo me encargo de ella

Cb: raven

RV: si

Cb: te amo

Antes de que raven dijese algo chico bestia postro sus labios en lo de echa formando un dulce beso con cariño, la hechicera no objeto en lo absoluto y lo abraso del cuello el chico por reflejos la tomo de la cintura de cierta manera el chico se sorprendió ya que el dulce beso que el avía iniciado se estaba convirtiendo en un beso más brusco más lujurioso.

Chico bestia no lo pudo evitar más y como la última vez su anatomía le daba la contra de no poder disfrutar un beso con su amada ya que sus instintos era visibles de cierta marea el chico sabio como terminaría eso.

Raven se percata de esto pero a diferencia de aquella ves por algunas razón no le molesta al contrario algo la impulso a proseguir y aun mas acercarse mas y sentir el miembro que palpita frente a ella de una manera muy tentadora

El oxígeno se terminó y los dos chicos se separaron el cambiante estaba apenado puesto otra ves avía ocurrido su indecente aunque esta vez se sorprendió de que raven no lo hubiese mandado a volar si no que esta vez tenía una mirada algo feliz y ala ves un pequeña sonrisa sele dibujaba en los labios el muchacho nervioso decide abandonar el cuarto pero es aprisionado por la manos de la chica y arrojado a la cama.

El chico desconcertado solo mira a la chica, raven mirando a su amado algo desconcertado ase lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento subirse encima de el para que no intente escapar una ve encima de él la hechicera no podía pensar en otra cosa sino en el miembro del chico que estaba debajo de ella palpitando al rito del corazón del chico y bien que lo sentía ya que su leotardo dejaba sentir muy bien lo que tenía debajo de ella.

La chica para bajar la tensión empieza a besar al chico en los labio y empieza a bajar lentamente hasta el cuello una vez recorrido la mayor parte del cuello la hechicera se acerca delicada mente ala oreja del chico y le susurra

_-Gar.._

Como si esa allá sido la palabra mágica el muchacho salió del shock en donde se encontraba y sabía que sus instintos animas se estaba liberando por puro reflejo mientras la chica seguía besando su cuello el chico verde empezó acariciar sus delicada piernas y lamiendo lentamente las orejas del chico porque al parecer una cosa era cierta ala hechicera le volvía loca las orejas del chico pero ella nunca lo admitiría, el chico percatándose de que la chica disfrutaba del rose con su entrepierna aprovecha para tomar a la chica del final de sus pierna obligándola a dar unos pequeños saltos asía delante provocando que la chica regrese a su posición original siguiendo el miembro del chico, la chica comenzaba a sonrojarse puesto que no tenía la capa la chica mostraba un rostro feliz y muy colorado.

La chica no resistió más y se despojó de su capa y prácticamente obligo al chico a despojarse de sus guantes, botas y camisa justo cuando la chica estaba a punto de quitar la parte inferior del traje el chico se puso a la ofensiva de la acción cambiado de lugares con la hechicera asiendo que esta se sorprendiera puesto pensaba que tendría que hacer todo el trabajo.

El chico espero sus ansias de besarla por un minuto y la miro se ve tan inocente tan hermosa tan a su merced no lo pensó dos beses cunado el chico comenzó la misma acción de la chica puesto que esta avía arrebatado sus pendras de improviso él se desharía de las de ella y ya que la chica no portaba muchas seria sencillo pero no conto con que la hechicera lo detuviera por algunos momentos.

Rv: gar…

Cb: que pasa Rachel

Rv: es que yo,

Cb: aun no estas lista

Rv: no no es eso

Cb: entonces por qué te detienes

Rv: me da vergüenza

Cb: ¿por qué?

Rv: nuca he estado frente alguien en ropa interior

Cb: no te preocupes

Y con estas palabras de confianza los dos chicos continuaron el acto de cual se estaba demostrando amor el chico continua quitándole sus guantes y mirando sus delicada manos de tés pálida mientras desabrochaba el leotardo lentamente y dejaba ver una hermosa espalda blanca el chico no resistía y besaba y acaricia esa hermosa espalda a lo que la chica solo se sonrojaba cada vez más hasta que el chico caso por completo el leotardo dejando la bella figura de la chica en ropa interior.

El chico se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo la chica se sonroja al máximo tenia demasiada vergüenza puesto no sabría cómo reaccionaría el chico verde al verla así.

De repente el chico la toma de los hombros se acerca al oído de la chica y le susurra al oído

_-o Rachel nunca pensé que usaras ropa interior de conejitos te vez tan sexy_

La chica no esperaba eso del chico y como la chica avía cerrado los ojos por la vergüenza no se avía percatado de que el chico ya se avía despojado del resto del traje y de su ropa interior, después de esto la cama dejo de servir para los chicos pues estos parecía que quería demostrar su amor en toda la habitación hasta que chico bestia aprisiono a raven en una de la parece la chica solo sentía como el chico acercaba y alejaba su miembro a la chica le encantaba que hiciera eso pero desierto modo estaba algo impaciente para que sucediera pero el chico insistía en asarla esperar, el chico se acercaba y postraba el miembro entre la entrepierna de la chica mientras con su manos la despojaba de su sostén y besaba sus bellos pechos las chica solo soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer puesto aun que era su primera ves el chico era muy bueno.

La chica empieza a besar al chico para darle entender que ya estaba lista para lo siguiente pero el chico se negaba quería seguir disfrutando cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amada hasta que se acerca una vez más al oído de la o ji violeta y dice.

_-vamos Rachel dilo pídemelo y te lo daré sé que quieres pero quiero escucharlo de ti _

La chica antes estas palabras se sonrojaba aún mas no creía que fueras capas de obligarla a decir semejante vulgaridad pero la chica ya estaba ansiosa por que comenzara ya que con el pasar del tiempo solo era ligeros rosas entra las entrepiernas o suaves masajes del chico verde y al final fue más la ansiedad de la chica he izo lo que jamás pensó que haría se tiro contra la cama mientras obligaba al chico a seguirla se colocó de tal forma que fuera irresistible para el chico y con una dulce vos dijo

Vamos Gar tómame soy tuya as me tuya tómame en esta cama as me el amor aquí la chica mientras decía esto solo para el chico se despojaba de la última pieza de ropa que tenía lentamente se deshacía de sus bragas de conejitos que tanto le avergonzaban.

El chico no pudo resistirse y rápidamente siguió a su amada a donde estaba la besa dulcemente mientras la penetraba y la chica sollozaba levemente mientras hacía algunos ruido y gemidos de placer y dolor puesto que le estaba entregando su virginidad al chico que tanto amaba y viceversa una vez que este avía penetrado por completo le dijo al oído

_-lo siento por ser tan brusco_

La chica solo sonríe e intenta no pensar en el leve dolor que esto le ocasiono solo le da entender que que prosigas con sus envestidas de una forma tranquila para los dos pero antes de que el chico siguiese con las tan esperadas envestidas la chica recibe una mordida de parte del chico.

_-lo siento Rachel pero antes de seguir tenía que marcarte como mi propiedad_

La chica se percata de que los instintos animales del chico se desbordaba y de alguna manera eso le gustaba que comenzara a portarse como un animal y sin que echa se lo esperaba las embestidas prosiguieron asiéndose cada vez más fuertes provocando que los gemido provenientes de ella empezaras hacer más gemidos y ya no solo géminos sino palabras que solo estimulaba las acciones del chico para seguir asiéndolo más rápido hasta que llegó el momento en que los dos amantes llegaron a su clímax, la chica callo de cansancio casi de inmediato ya que el chico avía echo honor a algo de su nombre "bestia" pensaba ella el chico la miro hay tan delicada y tan cansada se acercó la beso en la frente y se acurruco a un lado de ella tapándose los dos con las sabanas de la cama de la chica mientras la chica se sentía reconfortarle aun lado del chico mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el del chico.

**Mientras tanto en los pasillos minutos antes **

Mk: demos te lo dije papa siempre gana

A: no sé cómo papa termina ganándole siempre

Mk: a mí nunca me ha querido decir y siempre que les pregunto

Llegando desde el final de pasillo se acerca ciborg hey chicos que es lo que están haciendo hay espiando a sus padres

A: a que no nuestros padre no están aquí no se a que se refiera usted

Cy: vamos Arella crees que soy tonto

A: no señor no lo creo

Cy: entonces por que fingen

Mk: tú también lo sabes

CY: claro que lo se dime a quine quieren engañar

Mk y A: a nadie

Cy: adema fueron muy obvios nunca se despegan de raven y la conocen demasiado bien, el segundo nombre de chico bestia es Mark, y además su piel es gris y tiene ojos verdes que no era más que obvio

A: tiene razón señor cy

Cy: no me digas señor Arella bien pero que ase

Mk: los vemos pelear papa siempre le gana

Cy: chico bestia le gana en las peleas a raven

A: así es tío él siempre le gana a mama y no sabemos como

Cy: les han preguntado

A y Mk. Si pero papa siempre le pega a mama

Cy: que chico bestia le ase que a raven, ese idiota me las va a pagar _– ciborg molesto por escuchar eso_

Mk: no espera no los puedes interrumpir

Cy: entonces explícame eso de que le pega

A: yo le explicare tío

**Flash back**

Una noche en la torre mientras la pequeña Arella se levanta por un vaso de agua pasa por la puerta del cuarto de sus papas cunado de repente se topa a su hermano Mark

A: Mark que haces aquí

Mk: tengo miedo escuche ruido y vine con mamá y papa

A: miedoso vámonos de aquí

Mk: no ahora estoy más asustado mama y papa están peleando y papa le está pegando a mama

A: que déjame escuchar a mi también

Los pequeños juntas sus oídos asía la puerta y se escucha la vos de su madre mientras grita algunas cosas

-idiota me duele

Haa… Haaa.. Haaaaa…

-por ahí no

Más despacio

HAaaaa….

No por favor gar no

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

Tranquilízate más despacio

Haaaa…..

Soy delicada Gar

**Fin del flash back**

A:Y eso es lo que ocurre hubo un tiempo que peleaban dos o tres beses por semana pero últimamente ya no los hemos escuchado pelear así pero nunca los hemos visto y queremos saber por qué papa siempre gana

Cy: este chicos y si mejor vamos por helado _– ciborg algo nervioso_

Mk: si helado

A: está bien pero que pasara con mama

Cy: no te preocupes por ella estará bien

Mk: tío cy tú sabes cómo gana papa

Cy: sabes pequeño creo que es algo que no debes saber hasta que tu papa quiera hablar con tigo de eso _–hasta el tope de vergüenza_

Ciborg iba a matar a chico bestia por haber sido tan descuidado y dejar o más bien por hacer tanto ruido al momento de su intimidad ya que son cosas que lo niños de deben escuchar

**Continuara….. **

Bien espero le guste este episodio jejejeje espero sus raviews de que les pareció la historia

**koriana-123: jeje pues veras que ya lo corregí o bueno lo más que pude jajajaja gracias por leer mi historia **


	13. Como un juego de ajedrez

Episodio 13: Como un juego de ajedrez

En algún lugar desconocido muy pero muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un hombre de una edad de entre unos 40 y 45 años de edad que estaba sentado en un sillón junto a una chimenea viva mientras tomaba un trago de su copa de vino tinto.

El hombre sujetaba la copa de vino mientras la meneaba y miraba asía la chimenea como la madera se consumía con las llamas, a su alrededor se podían ver varios trofeos de casa, cabezas de leones, cabezas de leopardos eran cabezas de todos los animales posibles que adornaban el lugar.

El hombre metió una de sus manos al bolcillo y saco reloj de bolcillo lo miro detenidamente, era un hermoso reloj plateado con algunos de talles de animales en las orillas en el centro tenía una letra L adornándolo, después lo guardo y seguido de eso saco una especie de teléfono militar, lo marco y el teléfono empezó a sonar.

…..Bip…Bip…Bip….Bip….

Clish….

¿?: Deatshot

Dt: aquí Deatshot

¿?: Ya has terminado con el trabajo

Dt: si señor el reconocido al muchacho y lo he puesto a prueba tendremos beneficios con la prueba

¿?: Qué clase de beneficios

Dt: recuerda la chica que estaba buscando

¿?: Si es quería que fuese una de mis principales reclutas

Dt: la encontré y se la forma que se una a nosotros, de hecho si la prueba resulta positiva ella pedirá unírsenos

¿?: Excelente gran trabajo ya pronto serás libre me tienes muy complacido

Dt: excelente

¿?: Ya puedes proseguir con la siguiente parte del plan, una vez cumplida la segunda puedes darle el mensaje y recuerda él no tiene por qué sospechar hasta que la segunda fase termine

Dt: Está bien señor pero por que no puede enterarse si de todos modos al final se lo diré personalmente.

¿?: Bueno veras necesito que él no pida ayuda por el momento hasta que tenga todo preparado y no lo tendré hasta dentro de varios meses sería una lástima que la patrulla arruinara mis planes.

Dt: de acuerdo cambio y fuera

El hombre colocaba el comunicador en su lugar mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa maliciosa mientras dirigía su mirada a un cuadro de estaba aún lado, donde aparecía una familia, dos hombre de 21 años, una señora de aparentes 20 años y esta llevaba un bebe en los brazos

**Mientras tanto en la guarida de cierto villano**

Slade esperaba impaciente la llegada de Deatshot pues este avía ido a indagar personalmente los supuesto avances de la chica sobre el meta-humano.

Algunos pasos son escuchados por el largo pasillo de la guarida del rufián y con ellos la noticia de estado del dichoso plan de slade, puesto desea que con esta ves en realidad acabar con los Titanes y conseguir un aprendiz más eficiente, después de varios pasos más entra el tan gran esperado Deatshot

Dt: valla y pensar que yo era el interesado en el chiquillo verde

Sd: vamos yo no savia esas cosas sobre el ahora que me lo has presentado tengo algo de curiosidad

Dt: pues valla que siento decirte que tu chiquilla ha fallado

Sd: ¡QUEE!

Dt: eso te para por confiar en una niña estúpida

Sd: valla es cierto que perros viejos no aprenden trucos nuevos

Dt: va no te preocupes ya si quieres puedes matarlos a todos ya el chico no me interesa, quien me allá contratado se arrepintió acaba de darme ordenes de retirada y suspender la misión a mí no me importa igual me pagara así que hasta que llego yo viejo amigo.

Sd: es por esas estúpidas órdenes que preferí actuar mejor por mi cuenta que por salarios de mercenario

Dt: una última cosa más porque conociéndote iras tras el chico

Sd: que bien me conoces

Dt: tú y el tienes problemas más personales de los que crees

Sd: a que te refieres

Dt: pues veras cunado tú eras un "asalariado" como tu dices tuviste una misión en áfrica

Sd: si eso fue fácil tenía que matar a una familia, creo eran los Logan o algo así fue de las primeras misiones que tuve y una de las más sencillas solo tenía que parecer un accidente.

Dt: jajaja pues malas noticias mi amigo

Sd: no te burles de mí solo porque el idiota que me contrato se reusó a pagar por que un mocoso avía sobrevivido quise seguirle el rastro para terminar la misión pero el mocoso desapareció.

Dt: pues veras mi amigo siempre lo tuviste enfrente de ti

Sd: en realidad ese chiquillo es el chico verde de los titanes

Dt: es lo que dijo mi informante

Sd: excelente podre tener un nuevo aprendiz o terminar un viejo trabajo da igual el resultado

Dt: bien espero volverte a ver en alguna otra ocasión

Sd:….

Dt: sigues tan emotivo como siempre verdad

Sd:….

Deatshot después de la gran despedida que tuvo con su antiguo camarada salió del escondite para dirigirse a la ciudad, cunado miraba por todos lados que no fuese seguido o vigilado se dirigió a un barrio de la ciudad que parecía normal camino sin ser visto hasta llegar a una casa aparente mente normal entro a la casa y se miraba como cualquier otra.

Deatshot se dirigió asía el sótano y ahí es donde la cosas dejan de ser normales puesto prácticamente avía colocado un puesto que vigilancia militar debajo de esa casa aparentemente normal.

Desde hay trasmitía a una ubicación remota y lo que trasmitía no era ni más ni menos que las imágenes de video de slade y del chico verde.

El mercenario solo tomo asiento coloco sus manos en su barbilla y solo dijo.

Todo esto es como un juego de ajedrez todas las piezas del juego ya están en el orden correcto solo hace falta ver el jaque mate

**Cambiando de sitio dentro de la torre**

Estaba una pareja de jóvenes tratando de darse cariño lástima que era constantemente interrumpido por un pequeño niño que en cuanto se sentía amenazado corría a los brazos de la alienígena interrumpiendo lo que fuese que estaba haciendo con el joven.

Jh: a estoy aburrido

Rb: entonces vete a jugar

Jh: no quiero estar solo juega con migo

Rb: no

Jh: entonces no me iré _– decía le chico cruzándose de brazos_

Rb: por favor déjame estar con mi novia _– el chico del antifaz desesperado_

Jh: ya dije que no, además ella siempre es buena con migo

Rb: pequeño bribo…..

St: o novio robín ya he vuelto de la enfermería

Jh: hai.. hai.. Me duele me duele mucho –_decía el niño con cara de dolido_

Rb: star no creo que sea gran cosa, además creo que finge _–con cara de rabia asía el niño_

St: novio robín como puedes decir eso de este angelito, bien ya está la curilla no te dolerá

Rb: bien por fin ahora vete a jugar a otro lado

Jh: no mis primos se fueron y no sé dónde están, no quiero estar solo quiero estar con star

St: novio robín deja que se quede el pequeño a mí no me molesta

Rb: pero star _–decía el joven pero antes de decir algo más las puertas de elevado se abren _

Una vez las puertas abiertas dejan ver a una chica con un vestido negro y una piel pálida ya muy conocida por todos los habitantes de la casa y como no saber quién era puesto que la última semana se avía proclamado toda poderosa y señora de la torre T.

Jx: alguno de ustedes ha visto a ciborg

Rb: no

Jx: no te preguntaba ti sabes

St: mm no lo amiga jinx pero tal vez este con los otros niños porque ellos tampoco están

Jx: o está bien star gracias ha y por cierto robín si sigues con esa actitud tendrás que empezar a pagar renta si quieres vivir aquí

Rb:…

St: o novio robín entonces el pequeño Jhon no puede a ser compañía

Rb: si estar de todos modos ya no importa –volteando a ver a los intrusos que interrumpieron su tiempo de calidad con su novia

**Mientras tanto en la heladería **

Todos los niños miraban la cantidad de sabores que podía ofrecer no podía pedir nada más que eso y además era gratis.

Cy: bien niños pidan lo que quieran

Mk: yo quiero uno de limón

A: que sean dos por favor

Ee: yo quiero de chocolate

Ty: yo quiero de chicle

Cy: a mí también me gusta el de chicle

**Unos 45 min después **

Cyborg se dirigía asía la torre con cuatro niños noqueados por comer tanto helado el chicos sí que son todos unos embutidos niños me costaron una fortuna allá atrás la próxima ves lo pensare dos veces antes de invitarles un helado.

A: tio cy me duele el estómago _–con una cara de dolor _

Mk: a mí, me duele la cabeza

Ty: ha yo estoy muy lleno para quejarme

Ee: yo no me siento bien

Como piensan sentirse bien niños se comieron tres litros de helado cada uno creo que el pequeño Ty se comió cuatro y él no se queja

Mk: eso es fácil para el siempre como a si

Cy: pues bien por él, pero ustedes bien prepárense ya casi llegamos a la torre

Ee: oigan saben creo que olvidamos invitar a John

Mk: jajaja ara un berrinche como siempre

Cy: bien chicos llegamos cada quien bájese como pueda no pienso cargar con tres niños adoloridos y un flojo así que vamos andando

Mk: no quiero

A: déjanos aquí por favor

Ty: ha llévame a mi cuarto

Ee: zzZZ. ZZzz…..

Cy: hey Mark, Arella no quieren ir a ver qué pasó con sus padres

Mk: es cierto, mama

A: espero y no se hayan lastimado

Los dos pequeños salen despavoridos buen bueno no tan rápido ya que no podía correr muy bien por haber comido tanto con el tio cy pero bueno se apresuraron todo lo que pudieron

Cy: bien ahora que are con ustedes dos

Ty: pues debes cargarnos al cuarto

Cy: no

Ty: entonces por lo menos a la sala

Cy: no

Ty: no nos moveremos de aquí

Cy: no me importa

Ty: está bien pero si me dan ganas de ir al baño lo are aquí adentro

Cy: no

Ty: entonces llévanos hasta la sala

Cy: en serio no se moverán de ahí verdad

Ty: no hasta que tu no lleves

Cyborg solo gruño y tomo al niño de donde pudo y con mucho cuidado ala pequeña que yacía dormida puesto el viaje la avía cansado y se dirigió así la sala después de todo dos de cuatro no estaba mal y por alguna razón no le molestaba cargar a los dos que se había quedado algo le daba mucha confianza con ellas dos.

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de cierta hechicera **

El joven de piel verse se despertaba cuidadosamente sin que su amada se despertara, delicada mente dejaba la cama y se dirigía al baño con una gran sonrisa tomaba sus bóxer del suelo antes de que pudiera recoger los pantalones escucho una vos detrás de él.

Rv:…. _–con un semblante neutro pero con los brazos cruzados_

Cb: buenos días cariño o debo decir buenas tardes _– lo decía con su sonrisa de, es gracioso no es gracioso _

Rv: ¿Qué haces? _– con su tranquila vos monótona_

Cb: a pues me cambio para salir

Rv: ¿a dónde?

Cb: pues ya es algo tarde así que pensaba ir a ducharme e ir por algo de cenar y después a dormir estoy algo cansado

Rv: y quien te dio permiso de levantarte de la cama o mejor dicho de despertarme

Cb: ha bueno disculpa rae no volverá a pasar _– decía el chico algo nervioso puesto no sabía cómo reaccionar raven nuca avía actuado así _

Rv: vuelve ala cama ahora

Cb: pero….

Rv: pero nada ahora

Cb: está bien pero tengo hambre… _\- fue interrumpido por la chica_

Rv: hay que dormir estoy cansada, más tarde te preparare algo

Al chico bestia al escuchar esa palabras dibujo una sonrisa que era distorsionada por algunas muecas en su cara pues también le recorrió un frio al escuchar a raven mencionar eso de –te prepara algo mas tarde ya que la chica no sabía nada de cocinar

Ya después de que el chico obedeciera y fuese a la cama como niño regañado ya con su piyama que avía traído la hechicera con su magia desde su cuarto se recostaba una vez más en la amplia cama de la hechicera, los dos jóvenes se acomodaban plácidamente mientras acercaban sus cuerpos para volver a dormí plácidamente cunado de repente se abre bruscamente las puertas.

Y dos pequeños niños entran gritando

¡MAMA!

Cb: ¿mama? _–volteando a ver a raven desconcertado_

Rv:… _\- no sabía que responder mientras miraba a los pequeños con una mirada de reproche _

**Continuara…..**

Bien aquí termina este episodio espero sus reviews y sus preguntas cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el fic y gracias a las personas que dejan sus reviews y que leen contantemente porque así por lómenos sé que cunado contesto algún reviews no estoy ablando solo u. u jajajaja

**Reviewer Criticona:** bien pues disculpa si no cumplo tu expectativas de escritor este es mi primer fic y desde un principio dije que abría muchas faltas de ortografía puesto que nunca me puesto a escribir en mi vida y pues soy novatisimo en este asunto y hago lo que puedo pero gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerlo y dejar tu review.

(Y sinceramente he visto otros fic con peor ortografía que la mía XD XD XD)

Y me encanta tu fic de raven y chico bestia gran historia

**Nana: **gracias nana tu eres una de las mejores lectores que tengo jaja me alegra que te guste y lo ice así porque pues fue lo mejor para iniciar y gracias por tu recomendación pero sinceramente no me gusta el personaje de robín dentro de los jóvenes titanes (en Batman si XD XD) le dan mucho protagonismo y casi ocurre todo ha entorno a él especificando ala serie del 2003

**Pulgarcita: **bueno gracias y ablando de que raven estuvo con todo esos no lo niego pero am déjame decirte que no me estoy basando en los comics sino en la serie del 2003 es que la verdad de los comics no los he leído por que no los encuentro u.u en otras palabras sabes que DC comics tiene varios universos pues yo veo esta serie en otro universo distinto al de los comics por eso esta raven tiene más restricciones otro ejemplo muy claro de eso es que la patrulla sigue con vida y en los comics ellos ya murieron además que la raven del comic cuneta con 3 vidas distintas aun que son rencarnaciones de la misma y creo al final he leído el que se queda con ella es chico bestia no estoy muy seguro.

Otro buen ejemplo es que soy hombre y a mí no me gustan mucho los embrollos de que anda con uno y luego con otro y que el ex y que lo engaña y ese tipo de cosas jaja me suena a novela y pierdo interés.

Y el otro fic lo comenzare tan pronto termine este jejej ya tengo algunas ideas aunque no sé cómo empezar en realidad ya lo avía mencionado será trilogía pero no sé, si el fic que sigue de este será primero en base a chico bestia y sus inicio o de raven y su futuro con chico bestia aun no lo se

En el fic de los inicios de chico bestia el villano será "**El**", que es mencionado en este fic

En el fic de raven y su futuro, el malo será Chico bestia

Aun no me decido cual será primero, pero ya tengo las ideas para comenzar ambos y estaré asiendo spin-off de algunas cosas que yo veo importantes en la trama como por ejemplo ya inicie con el spin-off de Cyborg y jinx se llama **segundas oportunidades** búsquenlo

Y gracias por recomendarme fic se los agradezco y si alguna bes asen un fic invítenme a leerlo y lo leeré desafortunada mente el fic que me recomendaste no creo leerlo puesto que el personaje de robín en teen titans no es de mi agrado ya lo mencione le dan mucho protagonismo

Ejemplos: en el episodio el regreso cunado la patrulla condenada va en busca de chico bestia o en el episodio donde vencen a la hermandad el que tenía que detener a mallah y detener a cerebro era chico bestia pero robín se mete o en el episodio el fin, el que tenía que ir por raven era el pero como el villano que les ayuda era slade y gracias a la obsesión de robín con él decide ir el , a mi criterio yo creo que robín acepta ir no por rescatar a raven si no por su obsesión con slade ( claro desde mi punto de vista también hubiese estado genial que ella solo se hubiese encontrado no necesaria mente tenía que ir chico bestia)


	14. Hijos!

**Episodio 14: ¡Hijos!**

Era una hermosa tarde para estar en familia no había ningún ruido nada de preocupaciones en la ciudad de jump city bueno a menos de que seas verde tengas colmillos y orejas puntiagudas y que acabes de escuchar que dos niños llamen al amor de tu vida mama en ese caso pues las cosas seria diferentes y eso es lo que está pasando en un cuarto de cierta torre en forma de letra T.

El chico de piel verde estaba despertando después de haberse desmallado por la conmoción que había escuchado anterior mente por el descuido de dos pequeños niños.

Mk: ¿estará muerto? –con una cara de duda decía el pequeño

A: él no está muerto o si madre

Rv: claro que no, no pueden matar a alguien con palabras _–con una voz muy tranquila_

Mk: entonces por qué no despierta

A: no lo sé, que debemos hacer madre _–decía la pequeña puesto su madre siempre tenía la respuesta_

Rv: nada esperar a que despierte

Mk: esperen, esperen creo que está despertando -_el chico un poco emocionado_

Cb: Aa….A… ¿Dónde estoy? _–con un cara de desconcierto_

Rv: chico bestia, estas bien

Cb: ¿Ha? ¿Raven eres tú?

Rv: no soy Cyborg –decía con sarcasmo

Cb: muy graciosa… rae…

Rv: estas bien –con vos tranquila

Cb: si creo que si ¿Qué paso?

Rv: te desmallaste

Cb: o si ya recuerdo tuve una pesadilla

Rv: chico bestia

Cb: ¿sí?

Rv: no fue una pesadilla fue real _–decía la chica apuntando a dos pequeños que los miraban detenidamente sonriendo _

Cb: entonces eres mama raven _–decía el chico asustado_

Rv: somos idiota somos papas _–con una voz monótona_

Cb:….

Rv: chico bestia, estas bien

Cb: Mentó va a matarme _–el chico con una cara aún más asustada_

Mk: iremos a visitar al abuelo Mentó siiiiii _– decía el chico emocionado_

A: yo también quiero ir con los abuelo madre _–con una picara cara de felicidad_

Cb: noooo _–un tono asustadísimo_

Rv: nadie ira a ningún lugar

Cb: esto no es real, esto no es real, esto no es real

Rv: claro que es real idiota solo que no es lo que crees

Cb: raven dime cuanto tiempo llevo dormido y por qué son dos

Mk: cof…cof. ..Coff… y quien dice que solo somos dos _–el chico en un tono de susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado _

A: ¡Mark! _–gritaba la niña mientras miraba a su hermano _

RV: entonces hay más

Cb: ¡aún hay más, estoy condenado! _–el chico estaba alterado_

Rv: ¿cuantos más son niños?

A: no podemos decirlo probablemente arruinaría…. _– la pequeña no pudo terminar su frase por que fue interrumpida por su hermano_

Mk: somos cuatro en total yo, Arella, Crow y Brow y estas esperando ot… - fue silenciado por el golpe de su hermana

A: papa dijo que mama no está embarazada que esta así porque tuvo alos gemelos. La que está embarazada es la tía jinx

La pequeña niña se da cuenta de que en realidad ya están ablando de más y que sus dos padres lo están escuchando y tal vez demasiada información podrían arruinar su propio futuro como lo conocen.

**Mientras tanto en la mente de Raven**

Todas las emociones estaba reunida frente a un gran árbol que juntaba todos los dominios existen en uno solo y frente al gran se llevaba a cabo un debate

RvI: AAAA… voy a matar a ese idiota pervertido cuatro mocosos son muchos

RvV: cálmate Ira no que tú eres la sexy –_decía la de capa verde en tono burlón_

RvI: cállate yo que iba saber que era un pervertido

RvF: wiiiii hay as de dos _–decía muy feliz_

RvA: eso demuestra nuestro verdadero amor

RvC: jajajaja cuatro en tu cara Terra, tu nuca abrías podido ni con dos

RvL: es que nuestro hombre Bestia es fabuloso en la cama y vendrán más noches así _–dándole un toque seductor_

RvI: cállate lujuria ese idiota no ara perder la figura y todo por calenturiento y pervertido

RvP: calma es lo que nos depara el futuro _–con toda serenidad en su respuesta_

RvS: tiene razón paciencia, tienes razón tu qué opinas inteligencia

RvI: esto es inaudito no deberíamos saber tanto de nuestro propio futuro

**Volviendo a la habitación **

El chico verde estaba tan confundido y asustado , apenas ase unas cuantas horas avía hecho de las suyas con la hechicera y al despertar resultaba que ya tenían hijos pues era algo increíble pero después de todo él se avía enamorado de una mitad demonio todo podía suceder.

Rv: haber chico bestia tranquilízate un poco _– con una vos tranquila_

Cb: que me tranquilice, me pides que me tranquilice teniendo aquí a dos niños _–el joven verde se tornada demasiado alterado_

Rv: te voy a dar una explicación de esto –la chica un poco pérdida puesto no savia como explicarlo

Cb: pues espero que tengas una buena explicación _– el chico algo impaciente por la explicación_

Rv: son del futuro _–con una sola palabra sin emoción aparente_

Cb: ¿del futuro? _–el chico algo sorprendido_

Rv: si del futuro del nuestro para ser exacto

Cb: o está bien hubieras empezado por eso antes

Rv: que hiciste tanto teatrito para que al final no rechistar

Cb: bueno rae somos héroes y si algo he aprendido en mis años de héroe es que todo puede pasar

Rv: … -la chica se tornaba algo molesta por la forma infantil y seria que a veces tomaba el meta morfo

Cb: además es bueno saberlo, míralo a si estamos seguros de nuestra relación

A: de hecho eso es lo que queríamos evitar padres puesto que no deberían de saber demasiado

Cb: vaa relájate hija… jajajaja suena tan extraño que diga eso –_con una sonrisa en su cara dichas las palabras_

Rv: chico bestia compórtate por favor

Mk: va qué más da ahora él también lo sabe gran cosa pero en verdad quiero regresar a mi tiempo

A: es verdad cuanto más estemos aquí más peligroso

Rv: tiene razón niños, lástima que aún no he encontrado el libro es como si no existiera

A: es porque aún no has buscado en los lugares que conocerás tendremos que esperar hasta que lo encuentres por tus medios actuales madre.

Rv: tienes razón aun que es frustrante el no enco_…..- la chica gótica es interrumpida por el pequeño Mark_

Mk: e disculpa que interrumpa pero porque estaba peleando

Cb: nosotros no peleábamos

A: pero nosotros los escuchamos

Rv: que se supone que escucharon y me van a explicar porque escucharon si les pedí que se retiraran –decía la chica gótica mientras ponía cara de reproche

Mk: ... Este... me duele el estómago _–decía el chico con cara de malestar_

Rv: no inventes escusas, jovencito _–en tono mandón_

A: no es verdad madre tío cy nos llevó a comer helado y no enfermemos

Rv: Mmmmm… bien vamos a la cocina a darles algo para el malestar

Los dos pequeños salen corriendo por el pasillo hasta la cocina que se encontraba en el living de la torre puesto estaban muy felices ya que no todos los días logran escapar de un castigo de su madre.

**En la cocina**

A: oye no que a ti te dolía la cabeza

Mk: jaja eso se me paso ase rato pero tu como yo quería evitar el regaño

A: es verdad además ya los dos saben quiénes somos

Mk: si mama no está muy cambiada pero papa luce raro sin su cola

A: es verdad además tiene muy poco cabello

**Volviendo a la aviación **

Rv: porque me miras de esa manera tan extraña _–decía con su vos habitual _

Cb: jajaja pareces toda una señora rae _–el chico sonreía_

Rv: pues deberías de actuar de una forma más madura

Cb: o vamos rae se nota que tiene dotes naturales para esto de ser mama vistes sus cara cuando les reclamaste

Rv: va olvídalo y vamos rápido a la cocina antes de que rompan algo

Cb: o vamos rae son tu hijos crees que rompan algo

Rv: tan bien son tuyos por eso me preocupa que rompan algo, levántate rápido te espero en la cocina

Y con esto dicho la chica de piel pálida se levanta de la cama y se dirige asía la salida de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina para evitar que los pequeños hagan de las suyas y detrás suyo va caminando un feliz chico bestia perdido en sus pensamientos

-_será una gran familia, ellos estarían orgullosos_

En la cocina de la torre

En pequeño Mark intentaba bajar una caja de galletas de las puertas de los estantes más altos mientras su hermana lo miraba mientras le decía que se caería, mientras ella ponía algo de agua para el té de todos.

Rv: niños que….

Esas fueran las únicas palabras de raven cuando de repente el pequeño Mark se asustó por la repentina aparición de su madre puesto pensaba que era Cyborg ya que las galletas era de él y en causa del susto el pequeño cae aventando la caja de galletas sobre su hermana asiendo que esta tire la tetera y se derrame el agua y un distraído chico bestia que iba entrando a la cocina resbalase y fuese a chocar contra algunos platos que yacían en la mesa asiendo que estos se quebrasen en mil pedazos.

Cb: mira el lado positivo rae los niños no tuvieron la culpa

Rv: chico bestia no digas nada

Mk y A: lo sentimos

Cb: no se preocupen niños todo está bien los accidentes ocurren

Rv: cunado vives con chico bestia _–decía con frialdad_

Cb: oye no tienes que ser así

Rv: vamos niños le prepare un té para que se les quite el dolor de estómago y chic bestia tú quieres tofu verdad

Cb: si rae es solo que no tienes que cocinar yo puedo hacerlo –el chico intentando salvarse de la comida

Mk: madre yo también quiero algo de comer el dolor ya se me quito

Rv: no te preocupes Garfield, Mark también tiene hambre no es molestia cocinar para los dos

Cb: está bien rae

Mk: sí me encanta tu comida madre

Chico bestia voltea a ver a su hijo puesto pensaba que estaba loco si raven no sabía cocinar como le podría gustar los platillos todos quemados.

Después de un rato de cocina extrema cortesía de la chica gótica, las dos personas que tenía hambre miraba horrorizados los platillos puesto que era puro carbón en un plato puro carbón el chico solo podía pensar en algo

_-La comida de mama siempre es la mejor, pero debí prestar más atención a las intenciones de papa_

Mientras en los pensamientos de chico bestia.

_-diablos y ahora como salgo de esta raven estaba a punto de dejarme cocinar de no ser por mmi supuesto hijo futurista._

Rv: bien que les parece sus guafles de tofu

Cb: están ricos tiene muy bueno sabor

_-si quisiera comer carbón _

Mk: madre creo que el dolor ha vuelto _–fingiendo dolor de estomago_

Rv: no te preocupes déjalo solo tomate él te

Mk: gracias madre –_volteando a ver a chico bestia con una gran sonrisa_

_-suerte comiendo carbón papa_

Cb: oye lo vas a maleducar –decía el chico verde para que sufriese el mismo castigo que el

_-esto me pasa por tener hijo el me metió en esto y él se escabulle dejándome solo _

Rv: oye Garfield

Cb; que pasa rae

Rv: quería hablar con Tigo sobre algo

Cb: a que te refieres con eso

A: puedo retirarme madre

Rv: por supuesto puedes irte

Mk: yo también puedo

Rv: adelante

Cb: yo también me retirare rae –el chico intentando zafarse de la comida y la platica

Rv: no hasta que hablemos y termines de comer

Cb: o esta bien y de que quieres hablar

Rv: pues últimamente te has comportado muy extraño

Cb: ¿extraño?

Rv: sabes a lo que me refiero, al principio pensé que era por Terra pero después me di cuenta de que ya actuabas raro antes de que ella llegara

Cb:…..

Rv: tiene algún problema, quieres hablar de ello

Cb: no lo sé, cómo te distes cuneta

Rv: pues en una sema no has dicho ningún chiste, antes de que fuéramos novios no me molestabas igual y parresias distante, cunado ocurrió lo de terra en vez de confiar ciegamente en ella pensaste en la situación, de repente desapareciste 3 días dime que es lo que te pasa

Cb: es que yo

Rv: vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Cb: lo sé es, que es duro, es sobre mi padres

Rv: ya veo quieres hablar sobre ello

Cb: además no solo es eso recibí una carta de la patrulla y me topé con…..

Antes de que el chico ver pudiera continuar con las últimas palabras y que al fin le contaría a raven con quien había hablado durante los tres días que estuvo fuera, antes de que se abría con ella por primera vez y que contara su pasado la famosa alarma de la torre se activó y en menos de un minuto todos los titanes se encontraba reunidos en la sala

Cy: que es lo que pasa robín

Rb: es Cinderblock y Plasmus están atacando la ciudad

Cb: valla que estos tipos no duermen son las 9:30 p.m.

Rb: el mal no descansa chico bestia Titanes al taque

St: espera robín quien se quedara en la torre a cuidar a los niños

Rb: que se quede Jinx

Jx: oye semáforo yo no soy niñera de nadie además son muchos niños que se quede alguien mas

Rb: está bien que se quede raven

T: robín si quieres puedo quedarme yo

Rb: por mi está bien los demás tenemos que apresurarnos

Continuara…..


	15. Cambio de planes

**Episodio 15: Cambio de planes**

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de jump city, una muy hermosa noche no avía mucho ruido las luces de los autos iba y venían con el pasar del tiempo una noche habitual para las personas.

Bueno pero todo esto cambión ya que una fuerte explosión se escuchó en el banco principal de la ciudad y era nada más y nada menos que un mastodonte que contaba con una estructura hecha de ladrillos llamada Cinderblock bueno este villano no era de los más inteligentes pero contaba con una gran resistencia, pero lo que hacía que los titanes se movilizaran tan rápido era la causa de lo que supondrían pues este villano no actuaba solo era manipulado por una mente maestra el cabecilla de la operación slade.

**Mientras en los muelles de la ciudad **

Otro de los secuas de slade invadía terreno civil en cambio del otro este solo trataba de infundir temor en las personas ya que cerca del muelle se encontraba la feria y muchísimas personas corrían despavoridas ya que el monstro era formado por una estructura viscosa de desechos más bien conocida como Plasmus.

No era normal que este esperpento apareciera cercas del agua puesto que él siempre se encontraba intentando ingerir desechos tóxicos, cercas de alguna fábrica con residuos tóxicos pero al parecer esta era la excepción, o tal vez estas eran sus órdenes.

**En la calle principal de jump city **

Se encontraban un grupo de héroes dentro de un auto moderno y una motocicleta, seguida por dos chicas voladoras y un cuervo de color verde, se dirigían a toda velocidad asía su objetivo esperaban que su trabajo fuese sencillo pero para mala suerte de ellos tendrías que dispersarse puesto tenía dos objetivos que neutralizar y era lo que al parecer el chico de la motocicleta y el auto discutían.

Cy: robín tenemos que idear un plan para detenerlos

Rb: ya he pensado en eso Cyborg

Cy: que debemos hacer

Rb: tú y chico bestia vallan por Cinderblock y star, raven y yo por plasmus

Cy: crees que chico bestia y yo detengamos a un edificio andante

Rb: será más sencillo para ustedes o acaso quieres ir por plasmus

Cy: saben me Brenda mejor tu ayuda acabaríamos rápido con Cinderblock con una bomba sónica

Rb: pero no podemos dejar solo a las chicas

Cy: no te preocupes pueden encargarse de plasmus además no subestimes a bestia

Rb: me es difícil creerte siendo el que acaba de no querer formar equipo con el

Cy: no es que no quiera es solo que acabaremos más rápido con Cinderblock tu y yo además que puedes hacer tu contra plasmus, las ellos pueden encargarse además iremos a apoyarlos cuando terminemos

Robín encendiendo su comunicador desde la motocicleta comunica las órdenes a los demás integrantes del equipo para saber cuál es el plan a seguir

Rb: está bien Titanes dispérsense, Cyborg y yo iremos por Cinderblock, chico bestia, Star y raven por plasmus

Cb: o viejo la última vez que peleamos con el termine lleno de moco asqueroso

ST: o amigos de todos los villanos, él es el más clorken que he visto

Rv:….

Rb: bien titanes los que terminen primero tendrán que ir a apoyar al otro objetivo

Y así los pequeños grupos de superhéroes se dirigían asía sus respectivas posiciones dentro del mapa de la ciudad donde se encontraban los objetivos a neutralizar puesto que tendría que evitar los daños a la ciudad y alos ciudadanos.

**Mientras en la torre T**

Se encontraba una molesta chica de cabello rosado puesto no sabía qué hacer con tantos niños hay puesto aún no se acostumbraba mucho a estar con los pequeños excepto con dos ya que le avía llamado mucha la atención a los que se hacían llamar Eleonore y timmy ya que ellos a diferencia de los demás le prestaban mucha atención a la peli rosada y obedecía cada cosa que decía al pie de la letra.

Jx: niños ya estense quietos por un minuto tengo que cuidarlos

Mk: vamos jinx atrápame

A: Mark devuélveme el libro lo estaba leyendo

Mk: nunca cara de brócoli nunca –decía el chico con una enorme sonrisa

Jh: ¡Quiero a mi mama ¡! QUIERO A MI MAMA! _–lloraba el pequeño_

Jx: valla por lo menos ustedes dos no hacen locuras como los demás

Ee: nosotros no somos así

Ty: es verdad mami se molestaría si lo hiciéramos

Jx: ja pues que buena madre deben de tener y donde demonios esta Terra se suponía que tenía que ayudarme y en cuanto se fueron los demás desapareció

**Mientras en la habitación de cierta chica **

Se encontraba la chica mirándose al espejo, mirando como lucia después de haber sido atacada por esos pequeños rufianes, la chica se lamentaba lo mal que le avía quedado su preciado cabello pero en fin ya solo tenía que soportar dos días más para largarse de ahí junto con el chico verde que tanto amaba.

Por suerte pudo dejar la sala sin que la otra chica se diera cuenta la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llama la otra chica pero solo con el aspecto que tiene se nota a leguas que es idéntica a raven y solo eso le otro mugrosa bruja de piel pálida.

Sin más remedio la chica decidía a tomar un baño cunado se percató de que sonaba un comunicador y rápidamente se dirigió a el puesto pensaba que era chico bestia el que la había llamado pero le sorprendió ver que el comunicador titán estaba apagado, esto asía que se preguntara entonces que comunicador suena cuando se da cuenta de que hay un pequeño círculo brillante dentro de algunas cosas que avía traído de casa, lo tomo entre su manos y solo se escucha aquella vos de miedo

Sd: ¡Terra!

T: que es lo que quieres slade pones en peligro mi posición

Sd: yo no tienes ninguna posición Terra

T: a que te refieres slade aún tengo dos días

Sd: no los días se terminaron tienes que regresar

T: no me iré sin el slade

Sd: ya no tienes ningún seguro Deatshot se fue no hay quien te cubra las espaldas

T: ese maldito hijo de perra

Sd: ahora seguirás mi plan

T: espera un momento no importa puedo fingir que aun esta de nuestro lado para atraerlo

Sd: no él se ha dado cuneta ya

T: ¡QUE! Pero como

Sd: no lo sé pero lo descubrió por eso desapareció por tres días

T: así que esa fue la razón

Sd: mira niña te daré una segunda oportunidad pero estas ves tendrán que ser a mi manera y tendrás que seguir mi plan

T: está bien solo promete que no le aras daño

Sd: el comunicador tiene un sistema que activa un polvo que ase alucinar a la gente aunque el tuyo fue modificado y contiene gas del miedo de espantapájaros.

T: explícate que quieres que haga

Sd: es sencillo te encuentras con puros mocosos y con la ex-villana el plan será sencillo usa el polvo con ella crea una distracción y rapta a uno de los mocos con eso atraeremos alos titanes y podrás quedarte con el chico verde

T: entendido slade

Sd: después de haber secuestrado al mocoso tendrás que salir de ahí y llevarlo a una fábrica que esta cercas del muelle 18 te estaré esperando

T: de acuerdo

Y así la chica se vuelve a mirar al espejo y en su cara se forma una sonrisa diabólica puesto que ya sabía quién sería su víctima y sería perfecto ya que aria pagar al culpable de su cabello.

**En la sala de la torre **

Entraba una relajada Terra viendo la escena de como un montón de niños se divertían asiéndose travesuras unos a otros.

Jx: oye donde demonios estabas se suponía que tendrías que ayudarme

T: disculpa amiga es que pensaba tomar un baño pero pensé que te sentaría mejor a ti

Jx: ve no te preocupes yo cuidare de los pequeños

T: bien, excelente me vendría bien eso ahora, sabes no te conozco pero estamos empezando por un buen camino amiga

Y así la hechicera a dejaba a cargo a su nueva compañera para que se hiciera cargo de los niños que tanto la agobiaban de dirigía asía su cuarto para preparar sus cosas para su baño cunado de repente

**-PUUUUfff**

Simplemente salió polvo al momento que abrió su cuarto y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue que debería de limpiarlo puesto al parecer los chicos avía olvidado algunas partes y aun avía polvo

si claro polvo hasta que noto que ya no estaba dentro de su cuarto, ya ni siquiera estaba la puerta por donde avía entrado, de hecho ya ni siquiera se encontraba dentro de la torre estaba, estaba, estaba otra vez en esa horrenda prisión.

**Pv. JINX**

Donde todos se burlaba de ella por su apariencia donde todos la apuntaban pero esta vez avía algo diferente, puesto los guardias ya no eran los que solían ser eran abejas, abejas reina y la abeja que las controlaba a todas era bumble-bee y ella no está sola estaba con Cyborg.

El solo dirigía su mirada con desprecio asía ella la maldita de abeja solo se burlaba de cómo me miraba.

Como se unían y volvía a escuchar esas boses mofándose de mi aun así lo podía soportar lo que no podía soportar era su vos la vos del diciéndomelo, dirigiéndose a mí de esa manera

Cy: eres mala

¿?: Eres mala por eso estas aquí

Jx: no es verdad

¿?: Si eres mala y rara

Jx: no es verdad eso no es verdad

¿?: Claro que es verdad a quien quieres engañar niña

Jx: él sabe que no es verdad

¿?: él no te quiere

Jx: no es verdad, ya cállate

Cy: no eso es verdad yo no te quiero

Jx: no lo digas

Cy: nunca te quise

Jx: no

Cy: solo te utilice como piensas que me enamoraría de ti

Jx: cállate

Cy: eres rara, eres mala, no te quiero nadie te quiere

¿?: Nadie te quiere

Cy: prefiero mil veces a cualquier otra

¿?: Lo ves esta es tu verdad a quien engañas

Jx: ¡CALLENSE!

Cy: prefiero estar con abeja

Jx: no

Cy: sí.. Claro que si

¿?: Bruja, rara, inadaptaba , inútil, escoria…..

Cy: Bruja, rara, inadaptaba , inútil, escoria…..

…..

Jx: nooooooo ¡AUXILIO! No quiero estar aquí POR FAVOR

Cy: aquí te pudrirás, ¡SOLA!... Sola… sola

**En la sala de la torre **

Los pequeños niños escuchan un ruido, después empiezan escuchar muchos gritos de desesperación que provienen de las habitaciones los niños lo toman como una situación extraña y se dirigen asía Terra para que les conforte y se dirija a investigar que son esos gritos.

Mk: que es eso Terra

T: no es nada

A: pero parece que jinx grita

Ty: mama está en problemas

Ee: no te preocupes yo iré a ver

T: va les digo que no se preocupen

Jh: tengo miedo ¡Quiero a mi mama!

T: cállate mocos llorón, a ver Tu Arella y tu Eleonere vallan a revisar que pasa

A: no me agrada la idea de que te quedes con Mark y John

T: va ustedes son los que quieren saber yo les digo que no es nada

Ee: por favor Arella acompáñame

A: está bien

Y así los tres niños se dirigen asía el cuarto de su madre, para ver que estuviera bien y se sentías muy confiados de que nada saldría mal puesto que llevaban como compañera a Arella la primera hija de los logan, no necesitábamos a ninguna Terra teniendo a Arella como prima y amiga

Pero los pequeños quedan helado al ver a la madre de Eleonore tirada en el piso en posición fetal mientras se abrasa así misma y grita y pronuncia palabras como si estuviese discutiendo con alguien pero lo más escalofriantes son las lágrimas que escurren por sus ojos mientras realiza todo lo demás

Ee: Arella debes ayudarla

A: pero no sé qué tiene

Ty: que tiene mama

A: diablos tendremos que regresar esto me da una mala espina

Ee: a que te refieres

A: porque solo nos mandó a nosotros y no a Mark

Ee: pero que aremos con mi madre

A: lo siento chicos pero no sé qué hacer se algunas cosas de magia pero esto no es magia

Ee: entonces que es

A: no lo sé tal vez alucinógenos

Ty: eso es malo ¿mama se pondrá bien?

A: si no te preocupes pero tendremos que pedir ayuda volvamos a la sala

Ee: está bien Arella tu nunca te has equivocado

Los pequeños regresan a donde los están esperando el pequeño John y el hermano menor de Arella siendo cuidado por Terra pero al regresar a la sala se percatan de que dos de ellos ya no se encuentran hay

A: John que fue lo que ocurrió aquí

Jn: Wau….! MAMI! ¡Papi!

Ee: vamos John deja de llorar

A: ¿dónde está Terra? ¿Dónde está Mark?

Jh: la.. la. Chica de dos… col..ores s..e lo lle..vo

A: sabía que algo no andaba bien

Ee: que debemos hacer

A: irán a buscar a mis padres

Ee: ¿Y tú?

A: tengo que rastrear a Mark fue mi culpa por dejarlo solo con ella

Ee: pero estarás bien

A: si no te preocupes ustedes diríjanse a donde están mis padres y díganles lo que ocurrió

Ee: está bien Arella cuídate

A: cuida bien de Timmy y de John no sabes que pueda hacer ella

**Continuara….**


	16. Secuestro

**Episodio 16: Secuestro **

No sé dónde estoy tengo mucho miedo esta oscuro, tengo sed, tengo hambre aunque con el tiempo que he pasado aquí, lo único que quiero es irme, prometo no volver hacer alguna travesura nunca más pero me gustaría estar con mama con papa lo extraño mucho.

Papa el sabría que hacer el mediría que no tuviese miedo, le he defraudado el miedo ya ha tomado por completo mi cuerpo, sospecho que ha pasado por lo menos 24 horas desde que llegue aquí, que demonios quieren con migo, tal vez ya nunca salga de este lugar.

No lo sé no puedo distinguirlo muy bien pero creo que escucho pasos y algunas voces, sospecho que tal vez hay otro cuarto no lo sé, tal vez la persona de alado la está pasando igual de mal que yo además apenas son 24 horas y ya estoy ablando solo.

¿?: Hooo… despreocúpate chico

Mk: ¿Qué...? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres con migo?

¿?: No es necesario saberlo chico

Mk: porque ases esto que te hice yo

¿?: O vamos con migo por lo menos no era personal fue cortesía de Terra

Mk: así que ella trabaja para ti

¿?: Si trabajaba para mí

Mk: a que te refieres

¿?: Vamos… son cosas que no les importa a los niños, además debo irme

Mk: oye tu espera ¿Quién eres?

Sd: llámame Dethstroke

Mk: Dethstroke…. Slade

Sd: cualquier cosa puedes gritar, en cuanto te escuche vendré…. Si... Es que te escucho…

**24 horas antes…**

**POV. Mark**

No me agrada mucho que los demás me hayan dejado en la sala con Terra bueno esta John pero para pelear él no es una opción además creo que esa bruja bicolor se quiere vengar, será mejor actuar con cautela si es que quiero que no suceda nada malo.

T: oye mocos

Mk: me hablas ¿a mí?

T: si acaso ves a otro mocoso

Mk: pues aquí esta John ¿Dónde está John?

T: no lo sé….

Mk: que le hiciste bruja de barro

T: niño como te atreves a llamarme así siendo, yo una dama

Mk: pfff… o te creo nada oxigenada

T: será mejor que moderes tu tono mocoso

Mk: oblígame

T: deberías elegir mejor tus palabras niño

Mk: a que te refiere…SSSS

**-Boom**

Mk: pero que te pasa por que rompes la pared con la piedra

T: vamos niños juguemos

Mk: no gracias no juego con retrasadas

T: bien se acabó la señorita amabilidad mocoso

Mk: como si me fuese a quedar a averiguarlo

Con la primera oportunidad que tuve huyó del lugar, la maniaca de Terra había roto la pared con una piedra gigante no me quedaría hay a averiguar a que demos quería jugar es por este tipo de comportamientos que mi madre quería tenerla vigilada, ella sabía que ella planeaba algo en contra de nosotros.

**-Smash**

Pero qué demonios, esta mujer sí que está loca enserio quiere atraparme, no pensé que se tomara tan enserio lo de la broma de su cabello, demonios el cuarto de tía Jinx aún está lejos.

Vamos Mark una última corrida por el pasillo y estaremos devuelta

**-Boom**

**.Smash**

**FIN del POV. Mark **

T: o vamos niño no pensaras que te iba dejar llegar hasta donde esta cierto

Mk: as te a un lado se supone que eres una titán

T: a mí que me importa los titanes to solo volví por chico bestia

Mk: pues mira que él no está aquí así que puedes dejarme en paz

_-quiere llevarse a papa_

T: si pero míralo así la culpa de los problemas que ahora tengo es por ustedes mocos y esa bruja pálida, y ahora puedo vengarme de ti

Mk: a que te refieres

T: tu vendrás con migo

Mk: oblígame

T: está bien mocos tú lo pediste

Sin ningún problema el joven intento pelear contra la chica llamada Terra pero él no era rival para una chica tan experimentada en el combate, puesto que él ni siquiera aun sabía lo básico ya que era muy pequeño aun.

El chico al verse atrapado decide huir y del alguna forma llegar lo antes posible a donde se encontraba los demás, ya que por alguna razón esto le daba muy mala espina demasiado para su gusto.

Lástima que el chico no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cunado de repente la chica lo encierra en una caja ella de tierra comprimiéndolo hasta que este pierde el conocimiento y puesto que su capacidad de trasformación no era muy buena no le beneficiaba en lo absoluto y rl chico cae y queda a merced de la chica de cabellos bicolor.

La chica simplemente lo carga en un pedazo de roca junto con ella y sale disparada por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraba un gran desorden y hay ve aun confundido y miedoso niño llorando junto a la entrada, burlonamente lo mira le sonríe y le dice

**-Shhhhh…**

T: no queremos que nos descubran los demás mocos inútil

Con este ultimo la chica sale del lugar abandonando la torre con una sonrisa maligna puesto había hecho un buen trabajo y muy pronto tendría lo que quería.

**En frente del banco **

Los dos titanes combatía fieramente al villano pero este daba una gran oposición para su adversarios pero algo era diferente algo peculiar en el villano no estaba intentando escapar o herirlos simplemente defendía y contratacaba simplemente.

Rb: Cyborg esto no me agrada

Cy: este tipo se comporta extraño

Rb: será mejor acabar con esto de una, ves

Cy: bien viejo eso me agrada

Rb: yo tengo el la bomba

Cy: y yo el cañón

Rb: espero y le agrada nuestra bomba sónica

El chico maravilla ágilmente se colocó en la parte superior del edificio de enfrente mientras su amigo mitad robótico se posicionaba al lado contrario mientras los dos saltaban frente a frente para tener un encuentro en los cuales unirían sus mejore ataques para generarle un gran daño a su contrincante pero justo en el momento de la explosión

**-Boom**

Una explosión ocurre frente al villano, después de que el humo se dispersara los dos jóvenes se percataron de que el villano avía escapado y lo más extraño es que se avía ido del lugar sin dejar rastro y más extraño aún se avía marchado sin su botín, y esto al chico maravilla no le agrada nada.

Cy: pero que sucedió ni siquiera disparamos y algo exploto

Rb: Cyborg esto es más extraño de lo que creo

Cy: viejo que clase de villano olvida su botín

Rb: no creo que no hizo esto para obtener algo, lo hizo para distraernos

Cy: entonces crees que los chicos estén en problemas

Rb: si y creo saber quién está detrás de todo esto

Cy: viejo si dices slade te disparo mi cañón sónico

Rb: entonces no lo diré pero ya sabes quién es

Cy: entonces déjame contactar a lo demás

Antes de que el chico mitad robot pudiese contactar a sus demás compañero fue interrumpido por una vos que sonaba preocupada, el mitad-robot al escuchar esta vos sintió un frio poco peculiar atravesándole los circuitos.

Ee: ¡SEÑOR CYBORG! SEÑOR _–decía una joven preocupada_

Rb: Eleonore pero que están haciendo aquí

Cy: es verdad se suponían que deberían adverse quedado en la torre.

Ee: lo lamento pero esto es importante

Cy: ha sucedido algo, ¿Dónde está Jinx?

Rb: que ha sucedido

Ee: pues Jinx ha sido infectada con algo extraño y Terra se ha llevado a Mark

Rb: maldición… que querrá con el niño

Cy: robín cual es el plan

Rb: primero avisa a los demás de la traición de Terra después nos pondremos rastrearla y tu vuelve a la torre con los niños y revisa en qué estado esta Jinx

**En el muelle**

Al parecer la batalla que se llevaba en el muelle fue algo asquerosa ya que el monstro explotaba y se volvía a unir aventando asquerosidades pero la batalla concluyo rápidamente puesto raven se estaba cansando del asqueroso monstro, pidiéndole a sus compañeros que distrajeran al monstro para que ella pudiese meditar e invocar su plano astral para poner a dormir al rufián y concluir la pelea.

La chica una bes terminada su concentración rápidamente se dirijo al cuerpo del monstro acabando en una explosión y dejando caer al cuerdo de un dormido hombre quien era en realidad, un hombre como cualquier otro el problema con él es que tenía que permanecer dormido puesto si no lo hacía su alter ego plasmus surgía.

Los tres titanes se percataron de que dentro del cuerpo del sujeto fue colocada una bomba de gas que avía sido expulsada después de la explosión al parecer alguien la avía colocado hay para que explotara en cierto tiempo, media hora para ser precisos esto puso a pensar a los titanes.

Cb: que creen que trataban de hacer con eso _–decía le chico confundido_

St: amigo chico bestia porque te preocupas _–feliz la chica por un buen trabajo_

Rv: probablemente distraernos _–con una vos seca_

Cb: distraernos pero por que

Rv: no lo sé pero no es normal que plasmus ataque así

St: es verdad amiga raven

Rv: debemos avisar a lo dem…. _–la chica era interrumpida por el comunicador _

Rb: chicos problemas _–se escuchaba el joven decir molesto_

Cb: que pasa robín

Rb: es Terra nos a traicionado

St: la amiga Terra nos ha traicionado de nuevo –decía la tamaraneana con una vos de desilusión

Rb: además ha dejado fuera de combate a Jinx y ha tomado a uno de los niños como rehén tenemos que encontrarla y averiguar que trama

Rv: a cuál de los niños tomo –la chica sonaba un poco acelerada por el temor de que haya sido uno de sus pequeños

Cb:… _-chico bestia no decía nada pues tenía el mal presentimiento de saber a quién pudo haberse llevado_

Rb: si ha llevado al pequeño Mark

Estas palabras hicieron que la joven hechicera y el joven meta morfo sudaran frio puesto la loca de Terra había secuestrado a uno de sus pequeños u quien sabe que tramase con ello, la hechicera no se pudo contener y algún bote de basura cercano exploto después de esto la chica se apresura a tomar partido por su cuenta y encontrar a Terra.

Mientras que los otros dos se quedan para terminar de escuchar las palabras de su líder puesto seguramente él ya tenía un plan.

Cb: cuál es el plan robín

Rb: pues Cyborg regresara a la torre para ver cómo se encuentra Jinx

Cb: y que haremos nosotros

Rb: nosotros buscaremos a Terra por la ciudad no pudo ir muy lejos

Cb: de acuerdo robín por cierto detuvimos a plasmus tenía un bomba de humo escondida en su cuerpo

Rb: si, respecto a esto tal vez solo era un distracción para nosotros alguien más colabora con Terra, cinderblock escapo exploto una bomba similar y después desaparición

Cb: bien iremos a buscarla

Rb: por cierto a donde se fue raven

Cb: creo que ella, ya sabía que hacer

Rb: tengan cuidado chico slade puede estar involucrado

Los dos titanes se voltean a ver desconcertados por las últimas palabras de su líder antes de colgar el comunicador, puesto ya una vez su líder avía imaginado cosas con aquel villano pero después de todo cuando el mundo casi acaba el villano llamado slade avía aparecido

St: amigo bestia ¿Qué le pasa a raven?

Cb: no es nada star es solo que está preocupada

_-no puede ser entonces es verdad_

St: es por el pequeño verdad amigo bestia

Cb: si es por el pequeño ha pasado mucho tiempo con esos dos niños y creo que se a encariñado con ellos

_-tengo que hacerlo por raven y además tengo que salvar al pequeño no sé qué haría_

St: o la entiendo amigo bestia yo también me he encariñado mucho con el pequeño John

Cb: bueno star tendremos que ponernos a buscar

_-tengo que ir a verlo ahora_

Con estas últimas palabras los dos titanes que estaban reunidos hay se dispusieron a buscar y por alguna razón el chico de piel verde le dijo a su amiga que se separase que así cubrirían más terreno o será que el chico tenía otras intenciones.

Continuara….

**Pulgarcita:** a bien gracias pulgarcita jejeje y disculpa si no conteste tu otro review es solo que cunado no están registrados creo aparece después de dos días y por eso no conteste.

Bueno primero gracias gracias pulgarcita por darme spoiler del comic (nótese mi sarcasmo) jeje es que aún no lo leo y lo quiero leer mejor pásame el link de dónde puedo verlo o descargarlo

Tu primera pregunta donde encaja Deatshot pues veras me servirá para darle introducción a otro personaje en la continuación del fic.

La segunda pregunta no la contestare porque estaría poniendo spoiler del fic XD XD

La tercera am no creo que meta a ras al menos tal vez lo mencione más adelante en el fic donde chico bestia será el malo y con la tercera Batman no creo tal vez solo lo mencione al igual que ras y pues a catwoman no lo sé es una buena idea tal vez la meta pero tendría que pensar en qué momento gran sugerencia

Pues creo ya te distes cuneta de que si Terra lo secuestro

Pues yo creo que.. Jajaja mejor averígualo leyendo el fic jajaja soy malo y las últimas dos no creo contestarlas porque también si las contesto estaría ablando de mas

Bueno gracias por leerlo

**Nana:** mmm chico bestia el aprendiz am no lo sé, tal vez tal vez no jajaja sigue leyendo y lo descubrirás y raven como aprendiz no lo creo para ella tengo otra tarea un tanto diferente

Igual creo que ya también te distes cuneta de que Terra si secuestro alos niños, bueno nada más a Mark

Ha eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir mientras leas mi fic jajaja la patrulla ellos me caen muy bien


	17. El cuervo

Bien antes de empezar a este fic no le quedan muchos capítulos que digamos jejeje le quedan alguno en este episodio introduje una frase de una de las películas de Marvel quien la encuentre y la publique en los reviews lo dejare elegir el fic que le dará continuación a este ya sea lo inicios de chico bestia o la trama de rave esto lo hago para aumentar la cantidad de reviews que recibo. Bien espero les guste el episodio

**Episodio 17: El cuervo**

Desde que empecé a entrenar con mi madre me dijo que siempre estuviera en calma que pensara la situación y en estos momentos está a sido la mejor idea que he tenido no sé si me esté equivocando pero espero estar haciendo lo correcto, no quiero perder a mi hermano sinceramente hubiera evitado todo esto si ese día lo hubiera detenido pero preferí ver como lo arruinaba y los regañaban, mama me dijo que nuestros poderes era una responsabilidad puesto salvaríamos vidas no sé si estoy lista para esto.

La pequeña niña seguía cercana mente el rastro de terra, todo iba de maravilla aunque la chica estaba algo nerviosa pero no podía dudar pues la vida de su hermano era la que estaba en peligro, la pequeña niña miraba el extraño comportamiento de la chica puesto se detenía en los lugares más extraños.

Se detuvo en unos almacenes mientras la pequeña o ji-verde la esperaba escondida frente a unas cajas del almacén, después entro a una especie de hangar en un muelle.

La chica espero hay durante algunos minutos pero al parecer la chica de los cabellos bicolores ya no saldría de ese sitio tal vez ese era el escondite, aunque dejaba mucho que desear para un escondite quien se esconde a la vista de todo en un muelle.

La pequeña no sabía que hacer puesto si no era el escondite seria descubierta por la odiosa de Terra pero si acaso ese era el escondite tenía que apresurarte puesto podía perder a su hermano la chica no sabía que hacer hasta que una vos detrás de ella la calmo, una vos que le dio tanta seguridad tanta satisfacción y alegría.

¿?: Arella….

A: ¿...? Madre _– la chica de una manera muy alegre_

Rv: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? _– con una vos de alivio seco_

A: yo… este yo... Seguí a Terra –con una pequeña dificultad para hablar ya que después de eso la pequeña soltó en llanto

Rv: Arella tranquila ya paso, yo estoy aquí –con una vos dulce que era extraño en raven

A: pero esq...Ue yo… Fue mi culpa _– decía la chica mientras lagrimas corrían por sus meguillas_

Rv: no es tu culpa es culpa de Terra _– otra vez con su vos monótona_

A: no yo debía cuidarlo y no lo hice correctamente

Rv: no lo hiciste estupendamente, seguiste a Terra a su escondite y además planeas rescatarlo es todo lo que esperaba de ti

A:….. _– la chica se quedó sin habla de repente_

Rv: bien tu asta aquí llegas debes regresar yo me are cargo de regresar con tu hermano

La chica ya no contesto solo miro a su madre con unos ojos de agradecimiento por no quitarle un peso de encima y una decisión a la cual aún no estaba lista, raven la mira fijamente con una mirada dulce y seca sus lágrimas de las mejillas le regala una sonrisa algo espontánea y después abre un portal para que la pequeña se valla de ese lugar.

Una vez quedándose sola, la o ji-morada se queda parada en el mismo lugar donde estuvo como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos.

**Dentro de la mente de raven**

Se encontraban cuatro emociones paradas frente a la puerta prohibida mirándola fijamente mientras se podía ver a otras personalidades que estaban atadas a un árbol que se encontraba en la unión de todos los dominios, el mismo árbol en donde múltiples veces se había reunido, se escuchaba hablar a una de las que estaba atada al árbol que portaba una capucha amarilla.

RvI: hey ustedes cuatro están dementes, es una locura – decía la chica un tanto alterada

RvR: va cállate nosotras no encargamos –con su gutural vos

Rv?: si cállate inteligencia

Rv?: si estoy de acuerdo con ella te pedimos ayuda y lo más prudente según tú fue esperar

Rv?: va que les parece si la amordazamos así ya no la escuchamos

RvR: me parece bien Celos tápale la boca

RvC: jaa... me encanta ser yo

RvI: vamos amor tú no eres así detén esto

RvR: vaaa… vamos amor no creas en sus mentiras

RvA: LAlalalalala… no te escucho lalalalala….

RvI: vamos todas queremos el bienestar del Mark libérenos y las ayudaremos

RvR: lujuria ayuda a Celos a callarla

RvA: Amor prepárate para apoderarnos de la mente

RvT: y si no pueden hacerlo

RvR: con un demonio Lujuria tápale la boca a esa llorona

Las cuatro personalidades de raven conocidas como Amor, Lujuria, Celos y Rabia había llegado a una tregua momentaria puesto avía algo más importante que su infinita pelea puesto pocas beses ocurría alguna evento que hiciera que estas cuatro trabajasen junta la mayoría de las veces siempre trabajaban en pares por un corto periodo, pero esta vez la cuatro tenía un mismo objetivo acabar con Terra.

RvR: bien ya está listo mientras el dibujo no se borre podremos estar las cuatro al mismo tiempo y podremos controlar la situación

RvA: de acuerdo

RvL: excelente

RvC: hagámoslo de una ves

**En el mundo real**

Raven ya se avía movido del lugar y se adentraba a la supuesta guarida, y estaba lista para todo y por supuesto que la chica ya no tenía sus dos hermosos ojos sino cuatro ojos rojos, aun que estos se desvanecieron cuando miro la pequeña caja echa de piedra donde era trasportado su hijo lástima que esta estaba vacía.

No obstante rápidamente sus ojos volvieron a tornarse rojos y esta vez su aspecto se hizo más notorio puesto la piel le cambio a un rojo carmesí y su cabello se tornó blanco de su cabeza se formaban dos cuernos como los de trigón y sus manos y piernas fueron sustituidas por garras muy afiladas , pero por alguna razón esta ves tenia conciencia y control de todo lo que hacía podía tener el poder de su mitad maligna bajo su control más que eso podía usarlo a su antojo sin que se desprendiera algunas energías destructivas.

**En la mente de raven**

Avía cinco emociones amontonadas en un círculo que al parecer intentaba expulsar a una de ellas de aquella piedra, pero por algún motivo no podían asarlo.

RvR: maldición valiente lo arruinaras todo

RvA: si a ti nadie te invito

RvC: a eres una entrometida siempre quieres ser tu

RvV: va cállense torpes ustedes son demasiado intensas y terminas segadas por su personalidad déjenmelo a mí yo aprovechare su poder…. ¿y tú? No vas a quejarme

RvL: no a mí no me incomodo que estemos todas apretadas

RvR: maldición lujuria deja de tocarme el trasero

RvL: perdón rabia pensé que era amor

RvA: no se te ocurra tocarme

RvV: ja lo ven un simple ejemplo de ustedes ahora dejen de jugar que yo me are cargo de este maldito de Slade

**En el mundo real**

Esa vos esa maldita vos que todos nosotros en la torre de los titanes odia aquella vos que nos ha hecho sufrir a todos aquella vos que hace que me hierve la sangre quien más avía podido ser sino slade, ahora estoy mucho más molesta con esa perra de Terra puesto es la segunda vez que nos traiciona y ayuda este pobre infeliz.

Sd: hola pequeña, la demonio de papi está perdida

Rv: cállate _– con una vos malhumorada_

Sd: o vamos niña deberías agradecerme te reuní con tu padre

Rv: cállate imbécil solo nos trajiste malos recuerdo

Sd: o vamos niña no niegues tu naturaleza además tan solo mírate

Rv: pues tal vez tenga naturaleza demoniaca pero no deberías estarte burlando de mi deberías estar asustado conocerás mi ira

Sd: o vamos niña yo conocí a tu padre tu no me asustas

Rv: yo no soy igual que mi padre, y nunca lo seré

Sd: vamos mocosa ya me estoy hartando de esto además tengo cosas que hacer

Rv: cállate y dime donde esta

Sd: donde esta quien niña

Rv: no te hagas el inocente con migo sé que están aquí, esa perra se lo llevo

Sd: o te refieres al mocoso, si pero desafortunadamente no te lo llevaras de aquí al menos con vida no

Rv: eres un maldito desgraciado

La chica ahora trasformada ya en su forma demoniaca en control se dirigía a dejar caer toda su ira contra aquel que ha osado tocar a uno de sus pequeños aquel que tanto sufrimiento le ha traído tanta tristeza.

Lástima que la chica fue detenida por unas cuantas piedras que la aprisionaron contra el suelo evitando moverse el cual solo podía significar una cosa la maldita de Terra por fin avía dado la cara en el campo de batalla.

T: Raven... Raven... Raven... Que no te mostraron modales no se insulta al anfitrión, ha mi padre siempre decía eso.

Rv: eres una estúpida pero te agradezco eso ahora podre acerté sufrir

Sd: o vamos niña no crees que te haríamos frente sin un plan verdad

T: pensé que eras más lista raven

Rv: ja como planean detenerme

Sd: o niña tengo las herramientas necesaria para detenerte cunado yo quiera

Rv: veamos inténtalo

Sd: Terra me arias el favor

T: por supuesto _– con una risa malévola dibujada en su rostro_

La chica de cabellos bicolores conocida como Terra levanto algunos muros y encerró a raven en una especie de caja construida a base de piedras.

Rv: o vamos estúpida crees que con esto podrás detenerme

T: jajajajajaja tu ingenuidad es tan graciosa

Sd: o querida niñas es más que una prisión de piedra esa será tu tumba

Rv: ja saldré de aquí tan…. ¡HAAaaa! ¿Pero qué? ¡HAAa! ¿Qué es esto?

Sd: veras niña un gran amigo mío me dio este útil libro creo que se llama portales y hechizos de Azrath o algo así, en fin el libro dice como detener demonios como tú solo mírate un par de dibujos tallados en unas piedras te detienen

T: jajajaja quien es la ruda ahora

Rv: cállate…. _–ha me siento débil que me pasa_

Al parecer no solo la avía detenido sino también la avía debilitado y puesto que era su primera vez en convertirse n una demonio de forma estables cunado la detuvieron de esa manera sus fuerzas se relucieron drásticamente asiendo que esta perdiera el conocimiento.

T: escuchas algo

Sd: no creo que se desmallo

T: ¿Qué asemos con ella?

Sd: pues veras no quiero prisioneros además tienes el placer

T: o fantástico podre desasirme de ella al fin

Sd: date gusto Terra acaba con ella ya solo nos faltan tres

T: recuerda de a chico bestia no le aras nada yo me quedare con el

Sd: está bien _-decía el tipo mientras cruzaba los dedos _

T: adiós raven… as me un último favor y muérete espero y te guste el infierno

La prisión en donde se encontraba raven empezó a comprimirse y hacerse aún más pequeña presionando el cuerpo de la chica que por falta de concentración y fuerza ya avía buleto a la normalidad y lo único que se distinguía en la chica eran algunos gemidos de dolor después de un rato de comprimir más se empezaron a escuchar como algunos huesos se quebraban lentamente y después sin más ni menos Terra utilizo al máximo sus poderes para comprimir la prisión lo más que pudiera a lo que solo ocurrió que la prisión exploto y consigo algunos chorros de sangre huesos y tripas raven había muerto a manos de Terra sin haberse podido defender.

**En alguna casa de los suburbios**

Sentado frente algunas pantallas estaba sentado aquel que respondía como Deatshot mientras miraba algunos monitores que dejaban ver el muelle y algunos otros lugares mientras sostenía un cigarrillo todo estaba en completo silencio hasta que el mercenario rompió el silencio.

Dt: vamos sal de ahí no soy estúpido

Cb: así que te has percatado de mi presencia

Dt: no en realidad tú querías que yo te notara

Cb: bien entonces sabrás porque estoy aquí

Dt: en realidad no lo ignoro así que dímelo

Cb: Slade ese maldito se llevó a unos de los niños que cuidábamos

Dt: hoo ya veo es una ciudad peligrosa para los niños no lo crees

Cb: déjate de tonterías tu sabes donde esta

Dt: claro que se dónde está Deathstroke

Cb: dímelo - con una gran vos atemorizante

Dt: claro por supuesto que te lo diré

Cb: porque me ayudas sin poner resistencia

Dt: vamos no creo que te hayas olvidado de nuestro trato o si

Cb: no claro que no

Dt: entonces esa es la razón por la que te ayudo, además los miembros nos debes ayudar mutuamente no crees _– volteaba a ver a chico bestia_

Cb: cállate te he dicho que yo nunca pertenecí a ustedes

Dt: claro que perteneciste te guste o no pero casi lo olvido tu amigos están en problemas

Cb: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Dt: lo he estado mirando mientras estuve con slade no perdí el tiempo me conecte a su computadora y puedo ver todo lo que él ve y a ustedes los tiene muy bien vigilados

Chico bestia voltea a ver la pantalla donde se miraba a sus compañeros peleando contra cinderblock.

Cb: ellos se las arreglaran, dime donde esta slade

Dt: está en una especie de hangar cerca de los muelles

Cb: está bien tengo que ir rápido

Dt: o recuerda tienes que matarlo y deberías apresúrate tu amiga "Raven" están en problemas

Cb: ¡RAVEN!

El chico voltea a otra de las pantallas donde muestra como raven está peleando contra slade y Terra al mismo tiempo, el chico mira como su amada es encerrada en aquella prisión de piedra y después mira como unos minutos después esta explota, y mira como salen algunas partes de carne y sangre.

Cb: ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡RAVEN!... _– el muchacho estaba destrozado_

Dt: o lo lamento chico enserio lo lamento _– el mercenario mostraba respeto frente a la pérdida del muchacho_

Chico bestia prácticamente entro en shock y sus instintos animales fluyeron libre su tamaño comenzó a crecer sus manos se convirtieron en enormes garras, sus dientes crecieron y se volvieron afilados sus colmillos eran muchísimo más grandes, al final era como ver un hombre lobo gigantesco modificado puesto tenia las habilidades de todos los animales y algunas otras adicionales.

Deatshot sorprendido por ver al muchacho transformarse en aquella cosa simplemente retrocedió algunos paso y sujeto su arma para defenderse por si la bestia atacaba pero la bestia solo centro sus ojos y toda su atención en la pantalla donde antes estaba su amada mientras escuchaba la plática que sostenían los dos individuos que aún quedaban.

T: jajaja por fin está muerta esa bruja

Sd: excelente pero dime algo Terra acaso ahora eres fanática de harly Queen

T: cállate ahora ases chistes

Sd: no es solo algo más… que no te interesa

Con esas últimas palabras de parte del Slade la bestia enfureció y golpeo la pantalla a lo que solo respondió a un fuerte aullido y gruñidos y lo que parecían algunas palabras

**-HAUUUUU GRrrrrr... SLADE**

Después de esto la enorme bestia salió de aquella casa en busca de vengarse en busca de su presa en busca de Salde y no quería otra cosa más que su cabeza.

**Continuara…..**

Gracias por leer el fic a todos los que dejan review y a los que no jejeje yo sé que igual hay a muchos que les gusta leerlo pero no comentan pero igual les agradezco. Si me he tardado en actualizar es porque estaba en semana de exámenes y la verdad no me podía concentrar en el fic tenía ideas pero no las podía plasmar porque tenía la cabeza en otro lado y pues espero actualizar maña dejen sus review por favor

Pulgarcita: jajaja bueno gracias por la información y pues aquí está el capítulo jejejejeje y no no te preocupes no pasa nada y que crees ya encontré algunos comics y déjame decirte que raven nunca estuvo con Sebastián sangre el solo la tenía controlada mentalmente y chico bestia la ayuda a salir del trance alejándola , además con los que he leído se ve alenguas la relación de raven y chico bestia son muy obvios y además también me puse investigar y en el último comic que sacaron best boy se queda con raven y ese último comic creo lo sacaron en el 2011 y pues con lo demás la verdad aún no los termino de leer pero ya la llevo de ganancia por cierto de casualidad no ves teen titans go (si es así ya miraste el nuevo episodio donde raven y chico bestia se besan y raven dice que son novios está muy bueno) y gracias por leer el fic jajajja

Nana: claro que no me molestaría jejeje hasta yo me di cuenta que el episodio salió algo forzado es que entre en semana de exámenes y pues no traía muchas ganas de escribir y no porque no quisiera sino porque no se me ocurrió nada para el fic, si si he visto la película de capucha roja de echo he visto todas las pelis de DC y no creo porque en si capucha roja no era malo en la película solo tenía un visión diferente de la justicia y quiero que chico bestia si sea malo malo jajaja pues no sé si meta algún hermano de raven lo pensare después ( espero y te allá gustado este episodio) o y gracias por recomendarme el fic pero la verdad es que no le encuentro me podrías decir quien lo escribe jejeje me gustaría leerlo tengo 3 días buscándolo y no lo encuentro

No es por presumir pero este episodio me gustó mucho siento que me lucí en la inspiración de la trama y de cómo pasan los hechos


	18. Justo a tiempo

**Episodio 18: Justo a tiempo **

En alguna casa de los suburbios se encontraba parado un hombre en medio de la habitación mientras fijamente miraba algunos monitores estrellados este hombre sostenía un comunicador en la mano cual sostenía con fuerza, después de algunos minutos de silencio encendió el comunicador apretando una de los botones y este comenzó a sonar después se escuchó una vos.

¿?: Que es lo que sucede

Dt: la fase dos está en marcha

¿?: Excelente quiero que mires de cerca los sucesos y evalúes la situación

Dt: si señor y sobre la fase 3

¿?: Se pondrá en marcha según lo planeado cambio y fuera.

El hombre conocido como Deatshot se limitó a acatar órdenes y como se le fue ordenado continuo mirando las pantallas que aun tenia intactas donde se reflejaba al descubierto completamente toda la guarida de slade cada paso de quedaba.

**En la guarida de slade**

Se encontraban los dos villanos caminando por un gran pasillo de la guarida hasta que llegaron a una puerta al final del pasillo y antes de abrirla slade se detuvo y miro fijamente a Terra.

Sd: bien querida Terra quiero que vayas a la ciudad

T: yo a la ciudad ¿ahora?

Sd: en efecto ahora quiero que vayas a y te encuentres con cinderblock para que puede terminar con eso dos titanes

T: solo dos ¿y que paso con Cyborg?

Sd: ya he mandado a alguien mas para que se encargue de el

T: ¿quieres que acabes con ellos?

Sd: no quiero que los traigas aquí quisiera hablar algunos asunto con robín personalmente

T: entonces puedo acabar con Star

Sd: no aun no tranquila, los necesito a ambos, la necesito para que el chico maravilla hable

T: está bien te los traeré

Y con esa última palabra Terra se dio la media vuelta y volvió a recorrer el pasillo pero esta vez saliendo por una puerta diferente a la que avía entrado para dirigirse así a la ciudad donde se encontraban peleando los dos titanes conocidos como robín y Starfire

**En algún otro sitio de la ciudad**

Se encontraban dos titanes peleando dos titanes puesto eran los único que seguía buscando ciegamente por la ciudad pero todo cambio cunado uno de ellos fue atacado por cinderblock inmediatamente robín pidió el apoyo de Starfire y esta acudió su llamado no se molestó en pedir ayuda a Cyborg ya que simplemente él estaba ocupado intentando llegar a la torre para cuidar a los pequeños.

Rb: ten cuidado star no es normal que allá aparecido de la nada

St: robín crees que nuestros amigos se encuentren bien

Rb: no te preocupes por ellos de seguro ya han encontrado el paradero no me pude comunicar con ellos.

St: es por eso que estoy preocupada porque no te han contestado

Rb: star creo que deveriamo….

El chico maravilla no pudo terminar de hablar puesto fue golpeado por el fuerte brazo de cinderblock asiéndolo caer al suele inconsciente y cunado Starfire intento acercarse fue golpeada por un gran roca y esta solo se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su examiga Terra pero esta no pudo decir nada ya que Terra no se lo permitió simplemente la golpeo con una inmensa roca y a pesar de su gran resistencia la princesa tamaraneana ya estaba algo agotaba y esta lo obligo a que con aquel golpe al igual que robín perdiera el conocimiento

**Unas horas antes en la torre T**

Se encontraba un agitado Cyborg ya que avía escasos minutos que avía llegado ala enorme torre en donde habitan los titanes, con una gran preocupación que solo crecía al ver en qué estado se encontraba la torre puesto al entrar vio una gran grieta en dos de las paredes como si las hubiesen demolido con una bola de 100 toneladas pero aun así con su preocupación no perdía su concentración de lo más importante Jinx.

Los pequeños niños que los acompañaban estaban preocupados por la reacción de Cyborg puesto pensaron que se sentiría mejor estado con él hay pero se percataron de que el como ellos estaba paranoico de la posibilidad de que algo grabe le allá pasado a su amada continuando su camino siguieron hasta donde los niños habían dejado el cuerpo de la atemorizada Jinx.

Esta se encontraba en una camilla de enfermería en donde se encontraba con las manos y pies atados a la cama para evitar que escapara o que se asiese daño así misma pero Cyborg al verla así se preocupó y volteo a ver alos niños esperando una explicación.

Cy: que fue lo que sucedió aquí niños

Jn: yo... no... Se... Nada…-Decía el niño tímidamente aguantándose la lagrimas

Ty: este yo… que te explique mi hermana –el niño intentando evadir la pregunta

Ee: ha bueno vera señor Cyborg la señorita Jinx se puso algo agresiva

Cy: ¿y por eso la ataron?

Ee: no no fue por eso

Cy: ¿entonces?

Ee: vera lo que sucedió fue que empezó a serse daño así misma

Cy: y por eso la ataron

Ee: si fue por ese motivo no queríamos que le pasara nada

Cy: está bien niños no se preocupen ahora solo necesito checarla

Y así Cyborg inicio su chequeo para averiguar cuál toxina avía sido inalada por su amada hechicera de cabello rosados, los niños empezaban a desesperarse por la preocupación.

Ty: ya sabe que le pasa a Jinx seños Cyborg

Cy: no aun no y por favor no me digan seño solo Cy

Ty: está bien Cy ¿usted cree que se recuperara pronto?

Cy: si no te preocupes el análisis ya está casi listo

Ee: y por qué cree que la hayan atacado

Cy: no fue solo a ella alguien está conspirando en nuestra contra

Ee: entonces nosotros también corremos peligro

Cy: no no se preocupen por ustedes están en la torre además están con migo

Ee; o está bien me alegra escuchar eso.

Y con esas últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de la niña justo cuando la pantalla del monitor avía marcado un 99% del análisis del cuerpo de Jinx, Cyborg comenzó a actuar demasiado extraño sus partes mecánicas empezaron a moverse descontroladamente, sus partes iluminadas empezaron a prender y apagar repentinamente mientras de su cuerpo despedía rayos de luces al final Cyborg cae al suelo inmóvil y sus luces se vuelven grasientas del cuerpo inerte del mitad-robot empiezan a salir chispeos de energía como los de un corto circuito y así como si nada empiezan acumularse y a tomar forma no era nadie más ni nadie menos que overload aquel secuas de slade formado por electricidad y un microchip.

Los pequeños al ver el peligro inminente de que ya no se encontraban a salvo en la enfermería salen corriendo a excepción del pequeño timmy que a pesar de su temor no quera dejar a su padre y a su madre a merced de este temible villano ya que tal vez si lo abandonara no los volvería a ver.

El pequeño con la fortaleza y la voluntad de salvar a sus padres cerro los ojos se levantó del suelo ya que había caído por la impresión de ver al villano y apunto con su mano en la cual tenía un guante algo tecnológico que creaba una especie de rayo, sin pensarlo dos beses después cerrar los ojos disparo asía el gran villano que tenía enfrente.

El pequeño después de su acto de valentía no sabía si abrir los ojos o no puesto avía dos posibilidades milagrosa mente avía acertado y lo avía derrotado sin ayuda o simplemente lo había echo enfurecer y sufriría las consecuencias de haber disparado contra el villano, el joven al notar que avía pasando algunos segundo y nada lo avía tocado o lo intentaba matar decidió abrir los ojos y miro que el villano avía desaparecido alegremente sele dibujo al chico una gran sonrisa en el rostro y mayor fue su sorpresa al escuchar una vos detrás de él.

¿?: Bien hecho Ty tu padre estará orgulloso –decía una cálida vos

Ty: ¿mmm? Esa vos

¿?: Y dinos donde están todos

El chico cuidadosamente se voltio con una cara de alivio y confort puesto que avía entendido que su absurdo intento de detener al villano avía sido en vano las personas que realmente lo avía derrotado eran las personas que se encontraban detrás suyo.

¿?: Valla Ty creo que no estás muy sorprendido de vernos

¿?: Déjalo en paz, solo está asustado el nunca avía visto a overload

Ty: Tío Bestia, Tía Raven –el chico con la mayor alegría de su vida

_**Cb**_: vamos Ty dinos donde están los demás

Ty: los demás se fueron corriendo a la sala

_**Rv**_: mmm ya veo, sabes te has vuelto muy valiente

Ty: vallamos con los demás a la sala para que le expliquen la que pasa

_**Cb**_: mm no te preocupes creo que primero nos tenemos que ocupar de Jinx y Cyborg

_**Rv**_: tienen razón

El chico bestia se acerca a levantar a su mejor amigo mientras lo mira tirado inmóvil en el piso ya que era algo extraño para ver volver a ver a su amigo en su versión joven el chico bestia voltea a ver a Raven.

_**Cb**_: que es lo que dice la computadora

_**Rv**_: al parecer es alguna toxina alucinógena parecida ala del espantapájaros

_**Cb**_: mm si mal no recuerdo robín siempre guarda las antitoxinas en la caja de primero auxilios verdad

_**Rv**_: no las guarda en el botiquín de emergencias toxicas, está debajo de la primera camilla

_**Cb**_: iré por el

_**Rv**_: está bien

_**Cb**_: no olvides borrar sus recuerdos no sabes si despertara de inmediato

_**Rv**_: no lo he olvidado pero no creo que con Cyborg funcione

_**Cb**_: no te preocupes yo me encargo de Cyborg, toma aquí está la anti-toxina

_**Rv**_: bien así estará mejor ya se tranquilizo

Ty: se pondrá mejor

_**Rv**_: así es Ty, ya pronto despertara pero nosotros ya no estaremos aquí

_**Cb**_: ya está listo he remplazado la memoria de Cyborg des de la llegada de los niños

Ty: ¿nos iremos a casa?

_**Cb**_: si jajaja pues a que pensabas que veníamos

**En la sala de la torre**

Se encontraba dos pequeños recuperando en aliento por tremenda corrida que le avía hecho pegar ese monstro eléctrico que apareció casi de la nada, apenas y podían respirar hasta que la chica de los cabellos rosados se dio cuenta de que faltaba su pequeño hermano.

Ee: donde esta Ty _–decía la chica algo preocupada_

Jn: pensé que venía de tras de ti

Ee: o no se quedó en la enfermería

Jn: quieres decir que está allí con esa cosa

Ee: tenemos que regresar

Jn: yo no regresare hay

Ee: o vamos John es Ty debe estar asustado

Jn: y crees que yo no lo estoy _–decía el chico temeroso_

Ee: por favor acompáñame _–decía la chica de pelo rosas que a pesar de tener miedo su orgullo evitaba decirlo_

Jn: te acompañare hasta el pasillo

Ee: está bien

Y así los dos pequeños recorrían el pasillo hasta la enfermería iban con un gran temor de tener que enfrentarse a overload y ya que la peli rosada avía evitado que el pequeño John regresara a la sala quedaba solo la mitad del pasillo cunado su semblante de temor termino al escuchar la vos de Ty y la de dos personas muy conocidas para ello Raven y chico bestia

Después de escuchar estas voces tan conocidas los dos pequeños se apresuran y al entrar miran que en efecto son las dos personas que ellos esperaban.

Ee y Jn: Raven Chico bestia

_**Cb**_: niños hey donde están los demás

Ee: hee este somos todos lo que estamos aquí

_**Rv**_: como que son todos los que están aquí

Ee: pues es que los demás están en apuros

_**Rv**_: en apuro savia que tenía una pala espina de esto Gar _– decía la chica con algo de angustia_

_**Cb**_: tranquilízate rae haber niños explíquenos que paso

Ee: pues desde que llegamos cosas que no deberían haber pasado pasaron

_**Rv**_: que clases de cosas Eleonore

Ee: pues primero que nada apareció una señorita llamada Terra y en segundo Tío bestia desapareció por un tiempo

_**Rv**_: ¿Terra? Pero ella jamás volvió a aparecer

Ee: si y eso no fue lo pero lo peor fue que se llevó a Mark

_**Rv**_: como que se lo llevo

Ee: ase unas horas estábamos todos pero nos dejaron solo con ella y después mama callo en su cuarto y cunado nos dimos cuenta Terra se avía llevado a Mark y Arella fue a seguirlos.

_**Rv**_: asía donde se lo llevo

Ee: no lo sé Arella fue a seguirla

_**Rv**_: Gar lo niños están en problemas _– volteando a ver al muchacho verde_

_**Cb**_: iremos a por ellos rae no te preocupes, bueno niños en marcha no tenemos que ir de aquí

_**Rv**_: pero y las cámaras de vigilancia captaron todo

_**Cb**_: no te preocupes ya me encargue de eso cuando cambie la memoria de Cyborg

_**Rv**_: está bien hay que irnos

Y con estas últimas palabras de parte de la raven futurista se sienta un momento a meditar para encontrar a su hijos mediante la conexión que tiene con ellos y en un par de minutos se da cuenta de su paradero, y en seguida abre un portal cerca del lugar en donde se encuentras su pequeños niños, todos desaparecen de la torre tras entrar al portal y dejan atrás a unos inconscientes Jinx y Cyborg.

**Cerca del muelle**

De pronto se abre un portal en las cercanías de los muelles dejando ver a una hermosa chica pálida de algunos 25 años de edad junto a un muchacho de 32 años con piel verde seguido de dos niños de piel gris uno con la cabeza rapada y la otra con un hermoso cabello rizado y rosa, detrás de estos dos niños un joven flotando con una apariencia tímida e inocente los seguía.

Ty: Tía Raven ¿puedo acerté una pregunta?

_**Rv**_: que es lo que pasa Ty

Ty: pues si ustedes podía venir por nosotros porque hasta ahora

_**Rv**_: veras ty cunado viajaron al pasado lo hicieron al azar y fue algo difícil buscar en que año avía venido a parar

Ty: o ya veo

_**Cb**_: bueno niños ustedes nos esperaran aquí raven y yo iremos por Arella y Mark desacuerdo

Y así los tres pequeños asentaron con la cabeza puesto ya no quería desobedecer, ya que por eso se avía metido en este lio de personas desaparecidas.

_**Cb**_: raven donde esta Mark

_**Rv**_: Mark esta en algún cuarto debajo de la Tierra en aquella dirección

_**Cb**_: ¿Y Arella?

_**Rv**_: ella está en la entrada del Hangar, espera ya no la detecto

_**Cb**_: algo paso hay que darnos prisa

_**Rv**_: espera yo iré por Arella y tú por Mark

_**Cb**_: está bien rae

Así los dos padres se dividen las tareas por ir a rescatar a sus hijos Raven se dirigía rápidamente así el hangar que estaba casi en una de las orillas del muelle mientras que chico bestia entraría por una puerta que estaba del otro extremo del lugar una especie de salida de emergencia que estaba del otro lado –

**Frente al Hangar **

La raven futurista miraba como una raven más joven se dirigía asía la entrada del hangar teniendo cambios radicales en su cuerpo y viendo cómo se acercaba a una trampa puesta por slade pero recordando que no podía intervenir le parecía inútil así que decidió continuar su búsqueda por su hija tomo posición de loto y empezó a buscar la esencia de su hija en el plano astral con algunos minutos de búsqueda se percató que la pequeña Arella avía regresado a la Torre sana y salva y la razón de que no la pudiese detectar era porque su yo juvenil la avía enviado en un portal asía la torre y por algunos minutos no estuvo en el plano astral de sus poderes.

Una vez encontrada a su pequeña se dirigía a retirarse para apoyar a su esposo en la liberación de su hijo pero no pudo evitar mirar la situación dentro del Hangar y se di cuenta de que su versión del pasado está a punto de ser asesinada por el villano slade y una extraña bruja de cabellos bicolores, de no ser por que aquella chica controlaba la Tierra con ese tipo de color en el cabello nunca habría sabido que era Terra la que ayudaba a slade.

Sin pensarlo dos veces utilizo en único hechizo que podría salvarle la vida así misma estando en la posición en la que se encontraba y ese era el mismo hechizo que la había traído hay el del viaje en el tiempo ya que si utilizaba algún otro hechizo seria repelido por los símbolos mágicos que absorbía la aura demoniaca de la misma Raven.

Al abrir el portal y al enviar a la raven joven al pasado algunos animales aprovecharon la apertura del portal para atravesarlo ignorando que sería lo último que hicieran puesto al cerrarse les toco el trágico destino que le esperaba a la joven raven

**En el otro lado de la guarida**

El joven de piel verde estaba a punto de entrar al escondite cunado sus sentido animales le advirtieron de un gran peligro, un peligro devastador, tanto que se podía sentir la sed a sangre y el sentimiento de muerte que este traía consigo no pudo evitar mirar al cielo y mirar aquel demonio que una vez lo atormento en su pasado era la bestia, nunca la avía visto desde ese Angulo y sinceramente era algo aterrador mirarse así mismo convertido en aquel demonio con instintos asesinos.

Ahora el chico se apresuró aún más a entrar a la guarida puesto si su yo de esa line de tiempo se avía transformado en aquella fiera sedienta de sangre algo muy malo avía pasado algo muy malo le avía pasado a Raven y eso era de preocupación

**Continuara…**

**Pulgarcita**: jajaja soy malo pulgarcita muy malo mate a raven jajajajaja na pues como ya leíste en este episodio ya te distes cuneta de que en realidad solo la mande al pasado es que no quería que estuvieran dos Raven y dos chico bestia en el mismo lugar. Jajaj resucítala pues ni que fuera sheng long para resucitar muertos


	19. Nunca olvidare tu nombre

**Episodio 19: Nunca olvidare tu nombre **

Después de haber derrotado a los 2 titanes Terra los lleva a una celda a un lado de donde se encontraba apresado el pequeño Mark y lo encadena a unas X de acero que están en medio de la habitación una vez hecho esto se dirige asía slade por un comunicador .

T: El chico maravilla y su novia ya están en la habitación

Sd: excelente ya puedes ir por tu chico verde

T: bien aún que me gustaría darle un visita al pequeño

Sd: ha si el ya no lo necesitamos puedes hacerlo que quieras con el

T: excelente cambión y fuera

Con estas palabras la chica con cabellos bicolores se dirigía asía las salas de los prisioneros para darle un visita a cierto chico verde que avía jugado con ella al estilista sin darse cuenta que alguien lo espiaba en una de las paredes un peculiar araña verde que merodeaba.

Una vez que la chica llego a su destino no se percató que la extraña araña la iba siguiendo con cada paso que daba justo cuando abrió la puerta la araña se transformó en un muchacho de piel verde sin poder hacer nada la chica cayo inconsciente puesto el muchacho con sus agiles reflejos golpeo a la chica por debajo del cerebelo asiendo la caer inconscientemente casi de inmediato.

El joven simplemente la tomo y la recostó en una de las paredes mientras en entraba a la habitación mientras miraba en la situación de cómo se encontraba su hijo con la vista asía el piso y algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

El chico que se encontraba encadenado al oír algunos pasos tímidamente subió la mirada y cuál fue su sorpresa de ver a la persona que estaba parada frente a él , no lo podía creer parecía una alucinación pero se equivocaba era su padre el hombre que tenía parado frente suyo.

Cb: valla campeón creo que te dieron una paliza _–con una sonrisa en su rostro_

Mk: jajaja creo que me confié con el enemigo porque era una chica –el chico con la vos un tanto débil

Cb: ja puedo apostarlo hijo después de todo eres un logan y nuestra debilidad son las chicas –decía en un tono burlesco

Mk: jejeje sobre todo las chicas verdad

Cb: vamos campeón te quitare esas cosas antes de que llego tu madre te portaste como todo un hombre muchacho

Mk: ¿papa?

Cb: si Mark

Mk: estoy en problemas cierto

Cb: bueno eso no me corresponde a mi sabes que lo decidirá tu madre

Mk: entonces si estoy en problemas

Cb: jajajajaja sabes por que

Mk: ¿Por qué desobedecí sus reglas?

Cb: no porque eres un logan yo habría hecho lo mismo

El chico fue librado de sus cadenas y ya estaba en los brazos de su padre, el muchacho estaba algo débil pero aún estaba consciente y de repente un portal oscuro aparece en la entrada de la aviación rápidamente aprese un mujer de piel gris y unos hermosos ojos vilortas que sin pensarlo dos ves corre a quitarle de los brazos al pequeño niño que estaba en lo brazos del joven verde.

Cb: tranquila rae yo todo está bien _–lo decía con una voz tranquilizadora_

Rv: que ya todo está bien .que todo está bien mira como lo dejaron.. Hooo mi bebe _–decía la chica con suma preocupación_

Mk: mama lo siento _– decía el chico mientras se le escapaban algunas lagrimas_

Rv: no digas nada cariño mama está aquí, mama está aquí

Mk: lo siento mama no debí desobedecer

Rv: no te preocupes cariño no es tu culpa, es culpa de tu padre por no prestar atención

Cb: valla después de todo si fue culpa mía _\- con un tono un tanto sarcástico y burlesco puesto sabía que raven simplemente estaba preocupada_

Rv: Garfield vayámonos de aquí

Cb: espera raven tengo que hacer algo primero y donde esta Arella

Rv: ella regreso a la Torre

Cb: bien toma a Mark, Terra, Starfire y a robín y váyanse a la Torre

Rv: pero si volvemos a la torre será arriesgado si nos ven

Cb: no te preocupes todos están noqueados lleva a todos los niños hay y esperen a que yo llegue

Rv: a dónde vas Garfield

Cb: a detener a la bestia

Rv: Garfield cuídate

Cb: antes de que te vayas podrías asarme un favor

Rv: claro Gar que sucede

Cb: hay cámaras en todo el lugar quiero que las destruyas, todas no dejes ninguna

Rv: está bien iré al centro de controles a destrui…..

Cb: no utiliza tu magia por si acaso están trasmitiendo fuera de este lugar después de todo estamos ablando de slade

Rv: como sabes que es slade

Cb: mire el comunicador que tenía Terra además la escuche hablar con el

Y así la chica cuervo utilizando sus poderes destruyo cada una de las cámaras que avía en la guarida y por defecto destruyo todo aquel ordenador que estuviese conectado con el de slade una vez hecha la tarea que le avía pedido su marido se dispuso a liberar a sus compañero de su prisión juntándolos a todo para trasladarlos asía la Torre sin olvidar alos pequeño que ya había dejado en las afueras de los muelles.

Mientras el muchacho de piel verde se dirigía a donde estaba slade.

**En otro lugar en una casa de los suburbios **

Se encontraba un molesto Deatshot puesto su ordenador central avía explotado y avía perdido toda visión de la guarida de slade y su jefe le avía pedido que siguiera descerca todos los acontecimientos que se llevaban a cabo hay.

Dt: señor le informo que las cámaras han explotado cual será el próximo movimiento

¿?: Pues que crees idiota ve hay y vigila que el objetivo se cumpla

Dt: si señor

¿?: Y no me falles, cambio y fuera

Con una nueva orden en la mente de Deatshot se tuvo que dirigir asía la salida a ver más descerca los acontecimientos de su objetivo planteado después de todo que podía salir mal y así Deatshot se dirigió asía la guarida de slade.

En otro lugar extraño

Una linda señora de alrededor de 25 años de edad que lucía un cabello corto y castaño vestida con un atuendo de safari y llevaba consigo una pesada mochila que iba acompañada de un hombre de aparentemente la misma edad, rubio con un físico en forma que llevaba consigo un atuendo similar y una mochila lo doble de grande que la señora, la señora se acercaba a unos arbustos que estaba cercas de algunos árboles en donde le parecía escuchar algo.

Ml: o por dio santo… Mark ven rápido –la señora algo preocupada

Mk: que pasa cariño _–decía el señor algo preocupado _

Ml: mira cariño

Mk: o dios santo, pero si tan solo es una muchacha

Ml: debemos llevarla al campamento

El señor bajo su mochila, preparado para tomar en brazos a una extraña chica con un peculiar tono grasiento y unas extrañas vestiduras pero esta extraña chica despertó del trance en el que se encontraba

Rv: aa…. Que… quienen…quienens son… quienes son ustedes _–la chica algo exalantada_

Ml: tranquilízate pequeña no queremos acerté daño

Rv: a mi brazo, que fue lo que me hicieron

Mk: nosotros nada tranquilízate por favor al parecer tienes roto el brazo

Rv: no se preocupen por mi puedo….

La extraña chica para los dos exploradores cae desmallada en el mismo lugar y los dos exploradores no dudan en seguir con la tarea que avía pensado llevarla a su campamento para curarla y darle un lugar en cual pudiera descansar

Una vez estando en el campamento la chica despierta un tanto desorientada mientras mira asía todos lados y solo ve algunos objetos para mesclar ositos y algunos recipientes vacíos hasta que se topa con la cálida mirada de aquella señora que avía visto cunado despertó en aquel bosque.

Ml: buenos días jovencitas quieres te _–con una cálida sonrisa_

Rv: si gracias _-algo desorientada_

Ml: toma aquí tienes

Rv: gracias y dígame ¿Dónde estamos?

Ml: valla jovencita que no recuerdas donde estas

Rv: la verdad no ¿y me podría decir cómo se llama?

Ml: creo que una pregunta al vez jovencita pero te contestare, estas en África ni nombre es Marie y mi esposo se llama Mark Logan y nos dedicamos a investigar la vida salvaje por si tenías duda de que hacen dos personas en medio de una jungla como la de África.

Rv: ¿África?

Ml: te ves sorprendida ¿acaso estas muy lejos de tu casa?

Rv: algo así

Ml: La India

Rv: disculpe

Ml: me refiero a que eres de la India no, puesto que llevas esa piedra en tu frente

Rv: ha si soy Hindú _–algo nerviosa la chica_

Ml: y cómo te llamas jovencita

Rv: mi nombre es Raven

Ml: ¿Raven? Que extraño nombre es ese cómo te apellidas jovencita

Rv: o discúlpeme señora es solo que así es como todos me conocen pero mi nombre de pila no lo uso mucho, pero me llamo Rachel Roth

Ml: ¿A sí que Roth e?

Rv: a que se refiere señorita

Ml: o nada querida es solo que cuando estudiaba tuve la fortuna de ir a la universidad de ghotam y en donde me hospedaba vivía una pareja y su hija, nos hicimos amigas aunque ella era algo cerrada y da la casualidad de que su Apellido era Roth, Arella Roth

Rv: …..-_conoció a mi madre _

Ml: pasa algo malo, te duele algo

Rv: no estoy bien solo me quede pensado que hago tan lejos de casa y dígame ¿qué día es hoy?

Ml: pues hoy es 25 Febrero de 1988, llevas dos días dormida jovencita

Rv: ¡Dos días dormida! _– estoy en el pasado_

Ml: se te ve sorprendida aunque sin mentir yo también lo estoy tenías el brazo quebrado y te sano en un solo día

Rv: o dios mío tengo que irme señora Marie

Ml: no te preocupes no fuiste molestia

Rv: pero de seguro le quite la cama a alguien

Ml: calemes señorita Roth durmió en la cama de mi hijo, pero no se preocupe los dos días que usted durmió hay no fueron de inconveniente mi hijo lleva tres días en la aldea de los nativos hoy por la tarde el regresara a casa con su padre, usted no estorbo en nada

Rv: de igual manera, señora mire tengo que irme

Ml: está bien señorita Roth no la detendré fue un placer conocerla

Rv: gracias el gusto es mío nunca avía conocido a gente tan amable

Y así la chica peli morada se dispuso a caminar por la selva para encontrar algún medio de regresar a casa pero después de caminar por algunas horas se tomó con un pequeño niño de alrededor de 5 años de piel clara cabello rubio y unos enormes ojos verdes que le obstruía el paso.

N: hola

Rv: hola _–de mala gana_

N: cómo te llamas

Rv: que te importa quítate den medio

N: si me dices tu nombre que dejare pasar

Rv: no

N: anda y te dejare en paz

Rv: bien mi nombre es Raven

N: grandioso seamos amigos , mi nombre es Ga..…

Rv: no me interés niño astea n un lado

Y así la chica de piel grasienta continua su camino por algún par de horas pero cuando el sol comienza a descender se da cuenta de que no llegara a ninguna lado así que se dirige así un rio cercano para descansar mirando a todos lados y sin saber que hacer hasta que de pronto mira un balsa que pasa por el rio y se percata de que en la barca iban aquellas buenas personas que la avía ayudado antes el señor Mark y la agradable señora Marie pero lo extraño era que la señora llevaba en sus brazos un niño un peculiar niño de color verde.

En ese momento algo ase clic dentro de la mente de raven y recuerda aquel niño con el que se avía trompeado puesto tenía mucho parecido con este pero la diferencia era que ahora era verde, verde por el amor a dios verde solo se le pudo venir una persona a la cabeza cunado escuchaba el color verde, Chico bestia ,Garfield Mark logan como pudo haberlo pasado por alto aquellas buenas personas con las que se avía topado era la buena familia del chico bestia la difunta familia y esas palabras la sacaron de al parecer sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente intento correr asía donde se encontraban puesto lo único que sabía era que chico bestia no le gustaba hablar del tema y no solo por eso sino por la fecha que aquella buena señora había dicho ya que en esos días chico bestia empieza a tornarse algo triste eso le hizo pensar que hoy era el día de esa perdida, lástima que no se pudo mover de donde estaba ya que un portal negra avía aparecido y un brazo verde la sostenía hasta que sintió un leve golpe en la nunca asiendo que perdiera el conocimiento mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente miraba como aquella valsa caía por una cascada cercana y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos vio volar a un hermoso pájaro verde

**En el presente en la guarida de slade**

El chico bestia había llegado furiosamente a su objetivo y su objetivo llamado slade creyendo poder acabar con el muchacho verde transformado en su forma salvaje lo esperaba en lo que quedaba de su sala de control y así comenzó la pelea entre la bestia u el conocido como Deathstroke o slade.

Mientras la bestia se abalanzaba con mordidas y arañazos slade los esquivaba con mucha facilidad pues no era muy difícil para el cómo semejantes habilidades que el poseía, slade contra-atacaba con golpes y patadas hasta que una de estas fue atrapada por la bestia asiendo que se estampara contra el suelo asiendo que su máscara se estrellara dejando visible una parte de su cara, no era muy extraño imaginar que slade avía perdido un ojo por eso la máscara solo tenía un visor libre.

La pelea continua era el instinto salvaje contra la astucia de un asesino lastimosamente la bestia contaba con un gran resistencia y además tenía un poder regenerativo recién adquirido por las distintas especies que tenía a su disposición.

Mientras la pela se librara algo oculto en las sombras lo miraba.

La pelea continuaba feroz mente compartiendo puñetazos y patas, mordidas y rasguños donde saltaban chorros de sangre de ambos luchadores.

Sd: no lo ases nada más muchacho

B: GGGGRRRRR…

Sd: imagina que podrás hacer bajo mi tutela

Esta vez no escucho rugido alguna la bestia sele abalanzado dando un gran zarpazo al enemigo que tenía frente del asiéndolo perder uno de sus brazos, slade simplemente se retorcía de dolor pero ni eso fue suficiente para que callera al suelo el maldito aun quería seguir peleando de algún lugar desenvaino una espada, y se abalanzó contra la gran bestia que tenía enfrente suyo la bestia se defendió cortando lo que era su espada pero las grandes habilidades de slade fueron mayores al soltar la primera espada y desenvainar una espada aún más pequeña mientras caía al suelo asiendo un corte en la rodilla de la bestia, obligando a esta caer de rodillas pero dejando caer su pesado cuerpo encima del suyo.

Cuando la bestia recupero la cordura que casi fue instantáneo y se pasó slade ya tenía las piernas quebradas por semejante animal que le avía caído en sima el maldito estaba indefenso contra el poder de mil bestias enardecidas.

Justo cuando la bestia iba dar el golpe fina de la oscuridad salió una segunda bestia más grande más peluda y con unas grandes garras pero a diferencia de la otra a esta se le podían ver dos hermosos ojos verdes a diferencia de la primera que tenía ojos amarillos la segunda bestia mira detenidamente a la primera y con una impresionantes vos dice

**B**: no lo hagas

B: GGRRRR

**B**: detente

La bestia sin importar nada sele abalanzó a la segunda bestia que había aparecido dejando en cuerpo indefenso de slade tirado en medio de aquella aviación mientras las dos bestias seguían destruyendo la guarida, habitación por habitación.

**En la sala de comunicación **

Yacía slade Willson mejor conocido como Deathstroke un famoso mercenario que avía tenido errores en su vida pero su mayor error fue haber confiado en aquello militares que envenenaron su cuerpo con aquella sustancia aquellas personas que le arrebataron su vida normal una vida plena y larga con familia en vez de esta vida llena de miseria entre tanto silencio una vos conocida lo saco de su monologo de pensamientos.

Dt: o valla que lastima verte de esta manera Slade

Sd: Deatshot…. Que haces aquí

Dt: veras querido amigo mío debido a la interferencia de es monstro me temo que mi misión puede fracasar y eso lo debo de evitar pero mirémoslo de este modo la suerte me sonríe

Sd: a… que te refieres….

Dt: hasta aquí llegas tu viejo amigo mi misión siempre fue hacer que el mocoso verde te matara, pero no te preocupes yo terminare el trabajo y le daré el crédito al mocos no es nada personal slade y descuida yo cuidare Ravaged

Con estas últimas palabras Deatshot dispara su arma contra su viejo amigo dejando un tiro limpio en el cráneo justo en medio de los ojos al terminar abre su comunicador y empieza hablar.

¿?: Adelante

Dt: misión cumplida Slade está muerto

¿?: Excelente puedes regresar

**Continuara… **

Bien este episodio seme ocurrió en base a un error que tuvo la serie Teen titans en el episodio El comienzo chico bestia llama a Raven por su nombre , pero según esto ninguno se avía presentado aún no se conocían esto me hizo imaginar este episodio de que de alguna manera raven y chico bestia se conocieron antes cunado chico bestia a un no tenía poco edad por seamos sinceros la mayoría de las cosas que asimos de pequeños no las recordamos pero avises recordamos cosas que senos asen familiares como nombre o lugares


	20. Domando a la bestia

**Episodio 20: Domando a la bestia**

Después de que chico bestia mirase ir a raven y alos demás rumbo a la torre este se dirigió a encontrarse con aquella bestia que le atormentaba pero esta vez sería mejor sería bestia contra bestia por primera vez podría pelear consigo mismo entenderse entender el mío de los demás al verse convertido en semejante atrocidad.

Mientras el chico caminaba sus extremidades crecían sus manos se transformaban en grandes garras, su boca se transformaba en un inmenso asicó lleno de colmillos afilado, su cabello iba creciendo descomunalmente por todo su cuerpo mientras caminaba por aquel largo pasillo junto cuanto termino de transformarse se percató de la presencia de alguien mas otro individuo que estaba en las sombras.

La bestia se abalanzó sobre el dejando al descubierto que el hombre en la oscuridad era Deatshot la desesperación de Deatshot al ver a semejante moustrocidad acercándosele izo que sus reflejos reaccionaran y comenzara a disparar pero cuando se dio cuenta la bestia ya estaba detrás suyo pero esta no lo ataco simplemente lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro fijamente.

B: detente Deatshot, yo no quiero pelear con Tigo

Dt: valla el lobo puede hablar, y por qué confiar en ti

B: porque yo se la razón por la que haces esto

Dt: mira mocoso tú no sabes nada

B: claro que lo sé y crees mal si piensas que yo soy el, por mi olfato slade y el están peleando al terminar el pasillo.

Dt: entonces quien eres tu

B: un amigo, simplemente ahora jugaras con mis reglas

Dt: que te hace pensar en eso chico velludo

B: que todos ganamos y tu tendrás a tu hija

Dt:…

B: estas desacuerdo

Dt: te escucho lobito, te escucho

B: bien las cámaras han sido destruidas "EL" no podrá vernos ni escucharnos así que aprovecharemos eso yo me encargo del muchacho y tú de slade

Dt: entonces tú quieres que yo…

B: así es tu tendrás que acabar con la existencia de slade y fingirás que lo hizo el muchacho tendrás a tu hija y el muchacho tendrá las mano limpias.

Dt: está bien pero y si me niego

B: de igual manera iré a por el muchacho y me lo llevare de aquí tu misión fracasara y …

Dt: bien bien tranquilo lobito seguiré tu plan de acuerdo

B: bien entonces en marcha

Dt: oye espera un segundo ¿Por qué me ayudas?

B: porque tú no eres una mala persona. Además los miembros nos tenemos que ayudar mutuamente cierto

La bestia sale corriendo al terminar de hablar en la cara de Deatshot simplemente se le dibujo una leve sonrisa puesto acababa de comprender lo que estaba pasando era absurdo pero era la única manera de explicar la aparición de una segunda bestia y así Deatshot siguió el plan acordado.

Mientras en la sala de comunicación se encontraba un desprotegido slade mientras la bestia intentaba darle un golpe final, una segunda bestia llega para impedir que sus manos se llenen de sangre.

La bestia no mira otro camino más que embestir a la bestia y llevársela así otra habitación donde compartes golpes y rasguños y una que otra mordida de parte de las bestias a pesar de que la segunda bestia tiene el doble del tamaño la furia de la primera es inmensa puesto piensa que su amada Raven a muerto.

Las bestias continúan golpeándose unas a otras mientras la segunda bestia intenta razonar con la primera bestia diciéndole palabras de confort.

-ella está viva

-a ella no le gustaría verte así

-ella te ama

-ellos te están mirando

.ellos siempre quisieron que fueras feliz

-tú no eres así

-tú tienes el control

-tú no eres un bestia salvaje

-tú no puedes terminar así

En la mente de la primera bestia se llevaba a cabo otra pelea para decidir el control de cuerpo puesto los instintos salvajes luchaban descontroladamente por surgir mientras la humanidad del chico luchaba por no doblegarse antes los bajos instintos de matar después de varios intentos y barios esfuerzos la parte humana empezaba a ganar y la segunda bestia aprovecharía esta oportunidad dando un último golpe a la cabeza del muchacho dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo dejando ver a un muchacho de piel verde tendido tranquilamente.

Después de haber ganado y ayudado así mismo a pelear contra la bestia que lo atormento durante su adolescencia la bestia toma al muchacho entre sus brazo y lo carga en la espalda para salir del lugar pero antes de salir de lugar voltea atrás.

B: adiós viejo amigo me gustaría poder advertirte pero no puedo interferir con el curso del tiempo

La bestia con estas últimas palabras con un gran salto sale despedido del lugar dejando atrás una guarida completamente destruida, el destino de aquella bestia era la Torre de los titanes.

**En la Torre T**

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala mientras raven así algunos hechizos alos cuerpos inconscientes de todos los presentes hay mientras todos los pequeños miraban tranquilamente el procedimiento del hechizo que borraría lo recuerdos de semejante travesura ocasionada por ellos.

Mk: aun vas a tarda mucho madre

Rv: hijo no me interrumpas

A: deja que mama se concentre

Mk: ha donde esta papa ya se tardo

A: no lo sé mama dijo que tenía cosas que hacer

Mk: pues esas cosas están tardando mucho don….-fue callado por un golpe de su madre

Rv: Mark te he dicho que te calles

Cb: o valla cariño estas repartiendo golpes mejor me voy

Rv: donde estabas

Cb: perdón rae es solo que me tope a un viejo amigo

Rv: ponlo junto a los otros enseguida preparo el hechizo para el

Cb: está bien rae pero no te olvidas de algo

A y Mk: PAPA

Cb: ha ay estas mis dos pequeños niños

A: papa te extrañe mucho

Cb: yo también princesa y como sigue mi campeón

Mk: pues estoy bien mama me ayudó mucho con su curación

Rv: Garfield no te olvidas de algo

Cb: ha si disculpa cariño en donde estas tu más joven

Rv: la envíen al pasado, no tuve elección tuve que actuar rápido

Cb: está bien a qué año la mandaste

Rv: es un secreto pero ayúdame a regresarla

Cb: está bien abre el portal

Rv: Azarath metreon Zinthos… Azarath metreon Zinthos

Y con su típico mantra para invocar sus hechizos el portal para regresar a Raven es abierto mientras chico bestia mete su mano en el para traerla de regreso lástima que una manera inconsciente no sería muy agradable que estas volviera consiente puesto conociéndose así misma querría explicación de todo lo ocurrido durante las últimas semanas.

Y así como así raven estaba de vuelta en su casa en su tiempo después de que raven les proporcionara un buena dosis de hechizos para olvidar los últimos acontecimientos de la semanas abrió nuevamente uno de sus portales para transportar a todo de nuevo a casa claro no antes poner a todos de nuevo en sus respectivas habitaciones para que al despertar todo fuese como solía ser y que todo le pareciera un sueño

**Al día siguiente**

Todos los titanes despertaban en sus habitaciones tranquilamente puesto no a todos les avía borrado las memorias completamente, lástima que no todo fue tan tranquilo como le solo imaginaba puesto el living esta sami destruido y eso no le agradaba mucho a Cyborg.

Cy: o por dios mi televisor mi sillón pero qué diablos paso aquí

Jx: Cy-bee tranquilo cariño compraremos otro

Cy: otro, otro pero quien fue quien se atrevería

Rb: titanes alguno recuerdo que sucedió anoche

St: no lo sé novio robín yo desperté en mi cuarto como todo los días

Rb: ¿dónde está chico bestia?

Rv: aún no ha salido de su habitación

Cy: waaa raven de donde saliste

Rv: de mi habitación Cyborg

Rb: tú sabes qué fue lo que paso aquí

Rv: creo que si recuerdo algo sobre slade y una pelea pero después de eso no mucho

Rb: eso lo explica todo, titanes todo se encuentran bien

Cy: si esto bien pero mi sillón y mi sala no

Jx: si semáforo estamos bien

St: estoy de maravilla novio robín

Antes de que pudieran seguir ablando un estruendoso grito los callo y todos los titanes se pusieron en posición de ataque mientras todos miraban como las puertas del living se abría y dejaban ver a una chica de cabello morado y verdes.

St: ¿amiga Terra eres tú?

T: haaa… haaaa…

St: amiga Terra porque gritas

T: mi cabello mi hermoso cabello

Rb: ¡TERRA!

Cy: ¿Terra pero como fue que te liberaste de tu prisión de piedra?

T: ¿Ha? No lo sé yo solo desperté en mi cuarto con este espantoso color de cabello

Cy: oigan ¿Dónde está raven?

Rb: no lo se estaba aquí ase un minuto

**En la habitación del cambia formas **

Chico bestia estaba tan adolorido por la transformación de ayer que su cuerpo este exhausto puesto avía recibido muchas heridas y había luchado durante horas contra otra bestia gigantesca pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ni la razón por la cual no bajar sino porque al despertar no tenía muchos recuerdos de los suceso y aún más extraño tenía una carta proveniente de la patrulla, aunque salió de sus pensamientos cunado escucho tocar la puerta.

Cb: ¿Quién es?

Rv: soy yo chic bestia

Cb: ¿Raven?

Rv: si soy yo, a claro pasa

Cb: oye tu sabes que ha pasado

Rv: no estoy muy segura tengo vagos recuerdos pero están algo perdidos te sientes bien

Cb: si creo que si algo cansado y tu

Rv: si pero…..

No pudo terminar la frase puesto fue interrumpida por el chico verde quien quería hablar al mismo tiempo.

Cb: falta algo cierto

Rv: si tú también lo sientes cierto

Cb: si desde que desperté siento que algo falta

Rv: ¿qué crees que sea?

Cb: no estoy muy seguro pero…

El chico de piel verde fue interrumpido por una vos muy conocida por todos Terra era la interruptor del momento pues avía ido a ver si chico bestia está bien.

T: ey chicos están bien

Cb: Terra ¿volviste pero cómo?

T: si chico bestia volví

Cb: oye que extraño color de cabello

T: si pero el verde me siente muy bien

Cb: bien vallamos a comer tengo mucha hambre no bienes Raven

Rv: si claro en un segundo bajo

Cb: o por cierto continuando nuestra platica que es lo que crees que falta

Rv: a no es nada chico bestia _\- decía la chica en tono desalentador_

_Es solo que siento que falta un beso tu yo_

**Fin.**

Y este sería el fin de esta primera parte de la trilogía que tengo planeada jajaja gracias por leerlo y dejen sus comentario puesto que aun los responderles opinen que les pareció la historia que tan original esta.


End file.
